House of the Blessed Star: Gondolin
by asopo339
Summary: Immorality seems great, but when you have to live through all the Ages, loving and loosing, watching your homes destroyed, the land you love laid to waste. Is it really that great? Maybe the Gift of Man is truly a gift after all. Three siblings find themselves in Middle-Earth during the First Age, before the fall of Gondolin. A fic about the First Age.
1. 1 - Arrival - FA 113

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own anything Middle-Earth related, just my original cast.

_Revised: 15 December 2013_

Author's note upon changes: I merged chapter one and two together. I've edited the comments about Ashlinn's singing voice, as it is meant to say her voice was better now than it was before. Ashlinn has no talent in Earth for singing.

_**Author's remarks upon this story **_**(in which you can ignore said note if you desire)****_:_**

_Firstly I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes I do make. This is towards the time line and also the Quenya spoken. The Quenya words used in the beginning of this story is really only used till the characters finally begin to understand Quenya itself and then all normal writing, unless there are notations about it, are in Quenya or later in Sindarin (after the third kinslaying). I realize that I could probably tell the story of the elves meeting the humans in their point of view, but I am going to stick with namely the three main characters, Cian, Ashlinn, and Jaden and moreso Ashlinn. Despite the short introduction and leaving of Carter & Maya, they will be inserted back into the story eventually, but that is still many more chapters later that have yet to be written as I write this._

_I also must remark on the time line itself. I have a time line of events that between the Silmarillion and various encyclopedic websites about Arda, elves, the history, culture and else-wise, I realize I will make mistakes. If you notice a mistake, please tell me. I am aiming for consistency towards canon. That being said there are certain wiggle room for things. I would also like to note that later on Glorfindel is re-embodied and is back to Middle-Earth during the Second Age. I am going with the latest version of what Tolkien wrote._

_The story itself will unfold between three to maybe four various arcs, depending upon how I desire to write out about the second age and later the third age. There will be no 10th walker. I prefer to stick with the actual canon Tolkien wrote and stick to the wiggle room. There also may be edits in the future for the story, some parts more embellished than others._

_This first arc is the Gondolin Arc, the Hidden City and the founding of my characters house, the House of the Blessed Star (__Thlim Mánilmo). I guess about Thlim Mánilmo, with the name anyways, but they don't play a major part of the power structures of the 12 Houses that were in power before it's fall. As I said, I'd like to stick to canon as much as possible. _

_I have an obsession with details and sticking to the canon, so some chapters are slow in coming._

_So without much ado, here is the short prologue and the first chapter._

**Prologue \\ Location: Aman, passed the Fourth Age**

"The world has changed. It seems that is the beauty of time itself, is change. The world will continue to spin on and on without you, even if you feel like your heart has died with grief. It is never the end, oh no, it is only a new beginning. All we have in our lives, is this one moment, this one precious moment trapped forever in the eternal now.

It seems only our minds can travel backwards the paths of our yesterdays and emotions will arise from the surface. Alas, memories, it is a gift and a curse. It is a gift because we can remember all those we have lost, or remember simpler, happier times. It is also a curse because memories are like thorns, our darkest memories are like waves crashing upon our shores, sometimes rather large and frightening and too easily do we drown upon them.

It seems like the worst part of it is that the world has indeed changed and the only thing about me that has changed in several thousand years is that my eyes hold the wisdom of ages. They have seen friends die, fought with armies against two Dark Lords, have loved, lost, and watched cities be laid to waste. It wears on you after a while, but you have to come to your own terms with it. Maybe it is why that even after so many ages, I am still fond of the Buddha's teaching, even here where I dwell now, in Aman."

Sighing, a woman placed down the quill she was using to write with. She slipped her hand under her chin and stared at what she wrote. She yanked at her white blonde hair and sighed again as the door opened. Sensing her husband's presence she turned to look at him.

"What are you doing, anarinya?" His eyes a bright blue.

"I'm writing, well, my story. How I came to be here. It's more for my sake than anything else. You know I don't care to be mentioned in the histories. I am going to find healing in this story," She got up and went to him then and he pulled her against.

"Ai, anarinya, I know you do." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Come to bed, melda."

"Alright," she said. She walked over and blew the candles out at the desk and her husband drew her away.

**Chapter 1 \\ The Arrival & the Illness \\ 113 of the First Age**

Ashlinn stopped at the edge of the cliff and smiled looking down at the lake. It had been forever since she had been here it felt like. The blue water of the lake seemed inviting after the hard day's hiking. She turned around and waved at her brother and her friends. Ashlinn quickly covered her mouth seeing her friend, Maya, the only other girl on the trip lagging behind.

"Ash, how much further," groaned a boy with short messy brown hair.

"Shush Carter, this hike is nothing."

"Ash isn't kidding Carter," another boy with short black hair spoke up. His name was Jaden and was Ashlinn's older brother. Jaden clapped Carter on the back. "We took two summers to do it, but we hiked the entire Appalachian."

"Why would you want to do that?" Maya asked.

"To be outdoors? To get away from the parents? It is just you, the wilderness, and not much of the constant drone of the outside world while you are hiking. It's soul good. There is music as much here as there is in a rave, Maya." Ashlinn replied grinning.

"I want to climb Everest," Cian, Ashlinn's brother said as he walked over to look at the lake with Ashlinn.

"You have to be joking. That is dangerous," Carter exclaimed.

"I guess so, but I would get a thrill out of it. Hopefully. I love white water rafting and skydiving, but I want a new thrill," Cian replied. Ashlinn clapped her Cian on the shoulder.

"In due time, in due time Cian. But first, let's get down to the lake! I want to swim." Ashlinn turned and headed towards the path that would wind down the cliff side and take them out of view of the lake before reaching. She didn't glance back at her friends but her brother quickly fell into step with her. They walked quietly used to a comfortable silence between them. Carter and Maya continued to bicker loudly and Ashlinn glanced at Cian, noticing him grinning, she couldn't help but grin. He bumped her shoulder with his.

"Aren't you glad we came out here Ash?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," Ashlinn responded quietly. "But I cannot wait to go skydiving at the end of this week!"

Jaden came up behind her then and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Am I coming for skydiving?"

"Of course you are! Where would we be without you Jaden? Mom and dad took care of everything for us." Cian waved his hand in a non-nonchalant manner. A cold, biting wind picked up and blew through the trees. Ashlinn closed her eyes against the strong wind and sneezed, as she did this, it felt like the world had shifted somehow. Ashlinn shook her head at the weird feelings and opened her eyes as the wind died down.

"Well that was strange..." Ashlinn's voice trailed off. There was no path here and the trees were strange all of a sudden, taller, older. She stood mouth agape and glanced at her brother.

"I feel like it is apt to say we are not in Kansas anymore Toto," Cian said quietly, his face darkened and looked disturbed.

"I want to know how is this possible," Jaden brought up thoughtfully. "Could we have stepped through a wormhole? It may seem like a strange reason, but how else can you explain that extremely cold wind? It may be springtime here, but that wind..."

"There is no reason to think upon these things. Since clearly we are somewhere different, we need to figure where we are and hopefully it is not a question of when. Carter? Maya?" Ashlinn responds. The three turn around and find that neither of their friends were with them. A deep panic set into Ashlinn and from Cian's and Jaden's face to was panic. Carter and Maya were college friends and that didn't have the experience that the three had with outdoor survival. Ashlinn and Cian were childhood friend's with Jaden and had dragged him about on all their adventures as their families were very close.

"Carter? Maya?" They all called out, but only the silence of the forest greeted them. Trembling, Ashlinn sank to the ground, fear pounding in her heart. She started to take deep, calming breaths.

"What do we do guys?" Jaden asked quietly. Ashlinn chewed her lip and sat in silence deep in thought. The silence in the forest was rather eerie.

"We need to stick together for one," Cian said.

"Stop," Ashlinn said.

"What was that sis," Cian asked.

"Stop moving, think, observe, plan. Clearly we are in a forest that is not our own, so," Aishlinn said.

"We don't know the dangers that are in this forest. We need to be careful about the wild animals, though thankfully this is not a jungle," Jaden remarked.

"Yeah," Aishlinn smiled then. "I cannot tell where we are and waiting to be found does not seem like an option. We don't know where we are and nobody would think to call us here, so we need to keep moving." The trio quickly hashed out the details and stretched out meal plans. Cian suggested going south, saying at least hopefully it would get warmer. They checked the compass and headed south in hopes of finding civilization or hopefully someone. They passed the first of the day in silence until noticing the dwindling light.

"Let's set up camp. It will do us no good to have to set up camp in the dark," Jaden noted the light coming through the dense trees.

"Wait!" Ashlinn glanced about and pressed her finger to her lips for silence. Closing her eyes she tilted her head listening to the sounds she heard.

"What is it Ash?"

"Water," she replied with a smile.

"Yes! That is good. Now we can travel along side the river hopefully and not have to worry about water. This is a good place to set up camp then!" Ashlinn only nodded in agreement at this. They set to work setting up camp for the night with a practiced ease in silence. They refilled their bottles with the water from the river that was nearby and settled back into camp with a simple meal to nourish their bodies. In the last of the light they put up food in the tree and sat around the campfire. They sat in silence for a while.

"Well this trip has been eventful guys," Jaden spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes it has been, I'm sorry this happened," Ashlinn said.

Cian poked the fire a bit before speaking. "Hopefully we can find Carter and Maya, wherever we are. Or at least hopefully they are home, safe, still on the trail and they can head back."

"I'll take first watch guys. I don't feel safe here. I'll stay up for three hours guys, who wants to watch the fire after me?" Ashlinn glanced at her watch on her arm, it read 9:13pm and set her alarm.

"I will Ash," Jaden said before Cian spoke up. "Cian you can take the last watch."

"No problem." Cian and Jaden turned into the tent leaving Ashlinn by herself. Ashlinn climbed up one of the trees to peek through the foliage and see the stars. Her parents had raised her up on constellations of the Northern Hemisphere, but none of these seemed familiar to her. It greatly disturbed her as she climbed down the tree. She had been hoping that seeing the stars would help her find her way. Ashlinn chewed her lip wondering if she should tell Cian and Jaden about this.

"God, what a nightmare this is," she whispered out loud staring at the fire. She continued her prayer quietly."God, somebody, help us. Please. I'm afraid, afraid of where we are that maybe somehow we are in another world and we will find ourselves against unfriendly enemies. Help us find civilization or at least people who can help us."

The hours seemed to pass by quietly but Ashlinn began to feel ill to her stomach. Just what she needed was to come down sick. Ashlinn took out a bag from her backpack that had medicine in it. She popped a tums and an advil hoping that it could help hold off how sick she felt. She rubbed her jaw for a second grumbling to herself mentally. She added another stick to the fire. God, what a nightmare. Ashlinn sang to herself quietly to help make the hours pass by, eyes alert upon the surroundings. Her alarm went off on her watch and she silenced it quickly before crawling into the tent and shaking Jaden awake. His dark eyes seemed flat with exhaustion.

"Time already?" Jaden grumbled.

"Yeah," Ashlinn said quietly. Jaden sat up quickly looking at her.

"You okay, Ash?"

"Just tired," said Ash smiling weakly. "I'd like to catch some z's."

"Alright." Jaden ruffled Ashlinn's golden hair before crawling out of the tent and zipping it back up. Ash settled into the sleeping back with a sigh. She closed her eyes and slipped into a fitful sleep, filled with voices and people calling her name. She dreamed of a giant monster of shadow and flame towering over her and someone grabbing her hand as she screamed someone's name seeing a flash of gold at the foot of the monster. They turned into nothing as she felt herself shaken roughly.

"Ash, ash! Wake up!" She felt herself shaken again. All she wanted was to sleep more. She opened her eyes to see Jaden and Cian looking at her with concern.

"What," she asked hoarsely, her voice very quiet. She cleared her throat.

"What?" She asked again but her voice sounded quiet and rough.

"You don't sound good. As much as I hate it, we need to stay here." Cian pressed his hand against her forehead. "Plus, I think you have a fever. You are very warm to touch. I know that isn't a good judgment but seeing as we don't have a thermometer."

Jaden held out a cup of water, "Drink this."

Ashlinn gulped down the water greedily before spilling a bit in her hands and rubbing it against her forehead. Her stomach felt queasy as her brother handed her some food to eat. She managed to eat a few bites and laid down. She closed her eyes feeling so ill and pulled the sleeping bag to her chin.

"I'm sorry," Ashlinn spoke out.

"Don't worry Ash, everything will be okay. Remember I'm a doctor."

"A surgeon Jaden, a surgeon."

"Same difference. Go back to sleep."

_"Okay..." she managed out before drifting back into sleep._

Ashlinn woke up with a start, shooting pain working it's way through her back, her knees, her legs. Her head was pounding. It hurt to move, it hurt to lay still. The pain just would not go away. She pressed her hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked over to find Cian laying down as well, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Oh gods," she groaned.

"Here take this," Jaden spoke up from her left. Ashlinn sat up and looked over at Jaden. His hair looked damp and his eyes looked flat. Ashlinn took the medicine and the water and swallowed it. She noted how pale her older brother looked.

"What's wrong with us Jaden?" Her voice cracked. It hurt to talk.

"I don't know. I am really worried Ash. I've never seen anything like this. Cian came down last night with the same thing and this morning I'm beginning to feel the same sickness. The advil helps take the headache away."

"We are in deep shit aren't we..." Ashlinn looked down at her hands in her lap, her eyes watering. Jaden pulled Ashlinn into a hug.

"I will not lie, we are. But we will pull through, we always do. Don't cry, don't cry, you need to stay hydrated." Jaden tried to soothe her. He stroked her hair as Ashlinn sniffed and rocked her back and forth. He sang quietly to her then, his voice cracking now and again. She drifted into sleep wondering if her brothers and her would make it out alive. If they would die like their mother. Her grip on reality slipped away and she drifted into an easy dream, this time one filled with figures of light visiting her. They said things in a strange tongue she did not know and sometimes in what seemed like pure musical notes. There was two trees that had great light that she walked under before darkness came. She woke up suddenly and briefly to drink water, before quickly slipping into her feverish dreams of figures of light and strange languages, wanting to not be aware of the serve pain that racked her body. Ashlinn wasn't sure how she was managing to keep going back to sleep, but she was grateful.

The sounds of birds awoke Ashlinn and she noted it was daylight. Her pain seemed to be less, but it was still a bone deep ache. Feeling hungry, Ashlinn crawled out of the tent and shakily stood up. She walked over to the tree and pulled the food container down. After taking a few snacks she put it up again in the tree and sat down leaning against the tree. She munched quietly looking around her, shivering, before singing quietly a girl scout song to herself.

"Mmm, I want to linger," she started to sing, "mmm a little longer, mm, a little longer with you."

Ashlinn stopped then and frowned. She cleared her throat and sang one of her favorite songs, noticing it was different. Jaden poked his head out as she finished.

"Hey Jaden, want some food?"

"Yes," he said croaking, he looked up at the trees. Ashlinn got up and moved over towards her brother and sat down on the ground in front of him. Jaden settled into a sitting position and took the food Ashlinn offered.

"Your voice, it's different," he remarked.

"Yes, well it is not harsh from having a dry throat anymore. Better than your scratchy voice," Ashlinn teased.

"No, it is different Ash. Even now as you speak, it is more soft, more smooth."

"You are lying, you just trying to make me not think how we are in the middle of no where, our bodies are going into starvation mode, and we are sick. No one knows where to look for us here."

"It isn't that," Jaden murmured. "It is different, not crazy different but it's really distinct sounding."

"I think that is the illness talking Jaden."

"Maybe," he grunted and ate one of the bars. "If you are feeling well enough, can you refill all the water bottles. Cian and I have been drinking most of them. I'll stay awake to make sure you get back."

"Sure," she agreed readily enough. Jaden gave her the bottles and the filter. Ashlinn stood up and noticed Jaden studying her intensely.

"What's with that look?"

"Look down at yourself," Jaden sighed, rubbing his temples. Ashlinn looked down and for the first time realizing how ill-fitting her clothes appear now to her. Thankfully she always wore long shirts, but it seemed like she had gained some inches. She almost seemed to have lost weight and was much thinner. This bothered her a great deal.

"This is fucking weird," Ashlinn swore and stalked off to fill the water bottles. She hummed to herself impatiently as she filled first one then another. As much as she was afraid for what was happening to her and wanted to run screaming in any direction, she knew it would do no good. Ashlinn prayed that when she got back to society that the doctor's would have an explanation to how she mysteriously gained several inches to her height. Once filled she hurried back to camp and found her brother looking as pale as a ghost. She squatted down beside him placing the water bottles on the ground.

"You okay?"

"No." Ashlinn looked into Jaden's eyes and realized for the first time how afraid he really was. Jaden, her brother, the rock, the one who was always calm no matter what happened in their family was afraid.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at the date on your watch," he ordered. Ashlinn did so. March 12th it read. Ashlinn looked up at Jaden and visibly paled.

"I have been unconscious for a week?"

"We all have been. I woke up a couple times, but I never looked at the date. Just had some water. Every time it was daylight, so I thought only one day has passed. But for a whole week...and one more thing. Your voice is different, but check, check your ears." He managed to get out at last, his voice cracking on ears. Ashlinn confused did as Jaden suggested and touched her ear. The bottom was fine, she still had all her piercings. She moved her hand up and stopped, feeling what her brother had noted. She gasped and shoved her hair out of the way and motioned towards it with the other hand.

"It's," she paused and managed to get it out, "pointed?"

Her brother moved his black hair out of the way to show his ear. It was tapered into a point. It reminded Ashlinn of elves, but not the gigantic ears she had seen in art. No, their ears were smaller than that, more human sized, or in this case elf-sized and natural. Ashlinn chewed her lips and closed her eyes, inwardly freaking out. She took deep breaths hoping it would steady her.

"This cannot be real," she said to herself. Jaden pinched her then.

"Ow! What is that for?"

"You said this is not real. That pain reminds you this is very real. Something very real happened here and I have no idea what."

"Guys, you are so noisy, be quietly," Cian called sleepily from inside the tent.

"Cian, wake up, come outside. Now," demanded Ashlinn. Cian grunted and poked his head out of the tent and glared at Ashlinn.

"I have been feeling unwell. Whatever bug you got, I got. I'd like to sleep more, seeing as you seem all well and I still feel queasy."

"Cian, this is important," Ashlinn shouted and shoved her hair from her ears, "look!"

Cian stared at hear ear and looked over at Jaden who had his hair tucked behind his ear. Cian looked at both of them and slid his fingers under his hair to his ear and then he let out at a startled yell Ashlinn winced at the sound.

"Is this a joke?"

"I wish it was," snorted Ashlinn and she stood up, "I gained a few inches too."

"No you didn't." Jaden stood up then unsteadily and slightly leaned against Ashlinn. Jaden had always been really tall, he stood at six foot six inches. Cian and Ashlinn had always been almost a foot shorter than their elder brother, but now Cian couldn't help but guess that Ashlinn was close to being six foot. Cian sighed and got out of the tent expecting to be shorter than his siblings, but to the surprise or maybe not to much surprise Cian also was taller now.

"This is not medically possible," Jaden muttered.

"Don't we know this," grumbled Ashlinn. "I'm happy to be taller now, but this is ridiculous. There is no technology in the world I swear that can give us over 5 inches of height like this, or the seemingly extra growth of cartilage that makes up our pointed ears, or the change of quality in my voice! I don't believe it was some weird bug either!"

"What other option do we have?"

"God, magic! I normally go for the logical explanation, but there is not a single one for why we are suddenly in a new area we have been in. These trees are not native to the area we are hiking in, nor is that river! This is all so completely illogical! So what other option? I do not know!" Ashlinn snapped.

"Chill Ash. I'm sure we will figure out what has happened. First of all though, Jaden and I definitely need another day of rest. He looks paler than a ghost if that is possible and I am still feeling queasy. Come on Jaden, let's go back to sleep." Cian spoke up trying to diffuse the situation and pulled on Jaden's arm, making Jaden stumble a second, before he sank to his knees and her brothers entered the tent.

"I'll make lunch then," Ashlinn called out to them. Ashlinn set about gathering wood and the materials to start a fire to cook one of the meals they originally had for their trip. Quietly humming and occasionally singing, enjoying the fact that as weird as this sudden transformation was, her voice was smoother and far more fair then it had ever been. Ashlinn had always had a decent singing voice and had taken choir for eight years, but her voice was no classically trained master. She could always carry a tune. Her voice was always okay, not enough of a talent to be noticed by others. Now it was prettier, but still not capable of hitting some of the higher and obviously the lower notes. Ashlinn prepared the simple meal before disturbing her brothers from their rest. They ate in silence annoyed with each other and left to their own thoughts. They cleaned the dishes together. The next morning passed in silence with a few grunted commands as they quickly broke down camp and set about leaving no trace of their being.

"Are you guys feeling well enough to hike now?" Ashlinn asked with concern. No matter their arguments her brothers were her family and she would never do anything to risk their lives.

"We are fine now," Jaden gave her a small smile. Ashlinn nodded and took out her elastic and pulled it into a bun to keep her hair out of her face. Ashlinn slipped her backpack on and grabbed the water bottles.

"I'll go feel these up, alright?"

"Sure thing Ash. We are almost done here. We'll meet you at the river in a second."

_"Okay."_

_Elvish Guide \\_

_anarinya – quenya – my sun _


	2. 2 - Meetings - FA 113

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Middle-Earth related, just own my original cast.

_Revised Date_: 15 December 2013

_Author's Revision Comments_: I've tried to divulge more thoughts of Ashlinn, added conversation pieces, more descriptions as well. Merged Chapter 3 + 4. Varda calls Ashlinn by name now. Edited conversations.

_Author's Comments_: Elvish is provided at the bottom. Also seeing as certain words do not exist in Quenya and Sindarin is (I think) slightly influenced by Quenya at times, I will throw in some Sindarin, so forgive me.

**Chapter 2 \\ Meetings \\ I don't understand you people!**

Ashlinn quietly walked over towards the river, humming to herself. She sat down at the river and unscrewed the top of the bottle. She took out the water filter system and set up to fill the bottles. She started to hum Don't Stop Believin' to herself.

"Aiya," a male voice called behind her. Ashlinn turned to see a male standing in front of her. "Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo."

Ashlinn turned to see two guys standing near her, one had a nice russet brown hair and another had blonde hair. They wore shirts and pants like she had never seen before. They looked really nice, but the style seemed more medieval or renaissance style than anything. She took the filter system out of the water watching the two guys. They walked ever closely to her.

"Hello. Do you guys speak English? My brothers and I need some help." Ashlinn responded hoping the natives of this world spoke English. The two guys look at themselves and back at her.

"Man esselya ná," asked the blonde one.

"Ma istal quet' Eldarin?" The russet haired one asked.

"Jaden! Cian! I have found some natives! Could you guys come here," she called out. She grabbed her the water bottles and the filter system and threw it into the plastic bag at her side as the two guys approached her. She started backing away from the guys. As they drew closer Ashlinn noted they had pointed ears, this made her gasp in shock.

'Pointed ears? No one on Earth has pointed ears unless they are modified!' Ashlinn thought to herself.

"Man cárat sinomë?" Ashlinn took deep breaths, trying to steady her nerves.

"Bonjour? Ni hao? Namaste? Hola? Konnichiwa?" Ashlinn tried hello in the different languages she knew of. This drew a perplexed expression from both of the guys.

"Umin hanya." The blonde one looked at the russet one and said that. Turning to her again he asked her, "Ma merilë tulconya? Man mi nosselya?"

"Jaden! Cian! Please! It's two guys and this makes me mildly uncomfortable! Who knows if they are rapists!" Ashlinn was mildly concerned for her safety, considering one in four women were raped in their lifetime.

"Ma hanyalyen?" The blonde one asked again. Ashlinn turned and ran not caring if the two guys followed her. She needed to get to her brothers.

"Jaden! Cian!" Her brothers broke free from the trees. Cian stopped in front of her and Jaden by her side. They were breathing deeply with their packs on their backs.

"We sprinted here as soon as we heard you calling," Cian grated out. He stood protectively in front of her.

"Gwanûn? Alatúlië! Man cárat sinomë? Man esselya ná?" The blonde one asked again.

"Ma istal quet' Eldarin?" The russet haired one asked.

"I do not think they speak English guys," Ashlinn said. "They keep speaking that really pretty sounding language."

"I can see that. We are going to have to establish some kind of communication," Cian stated.

"Let's start with our names. It's the only way we can get help." Jaden stepped in front. He waved at the two guys.

"Hello," he said and pointed at himself, "Jaden."

Ashlinn followed the same pattern, saying hello and pointing at herself speaking her name. Cian repeated the same. The two guys looked at each other for a second, they seemed to recognize the pattern.

"Alatúlië," the blonde one said and pointed at himself as well, "Glorfindel."

"Alatúlië," the russet haired one said, "Beriaron."

"Ashlinn, Jaden, Cian, a tulë asenyë." Glorfindel motioned for them to follow and smiled.

"Do we trust them?" Cian asked suspicious.

"What choice do we have? We cannot survive forever out here alone. We don't have anything to hunt with," Ashlinn responded logically. Jaden agreed with her and the they followed the two guys. The two guys spoke to each other in their language still, ignoring the three of them but every once in a while looking back at them.

"Did you guys notice they had pointed ears," Ashlinn asked.

"Really Ash?" Cian asked surprised. Jaden glanced over at the Glorfindel and Beriaron and noted their differences.

"It seems strange, but I think they are taller than I am. It feels weird to be shorter and even more strange that you two are almost as tall as I am now," grumbled Jaden in response. Ashlinn laughed at that smiling.

"Ha! Now you cannot make fun of us anymore for being the shortest of our family." Jaden eyed Ashlinn at that comment.

"I will still find a way to make fun of you," Jaden grunted out.

"Anyways sing for us. What about that Arwen's song from Lord of the Rings you forced yourself to memorize? Since it seems we are probably going to be with the elves, why don't you sing something...elvish," Cian said.

"Alright," she agreed. "I only remember one. It is the song from the passing of the elves. I liked it as a lullaby."

She took a deep breath sang out loud and clear:

"Fanuilos heryn aglar  
Rîn athar annún-aearath, *  
Calad ammen i reniar *  
Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath! *  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
I chîn a thûl lin míriel  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
Ne ndor haer thar i aearon.  
A elin na gaim eglerib  
Ned în ben-anor trerennin  
Si silivrin ne pherth 'waewib  
Cenim lyth thílyn thuiennin.  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Men echenim sí derthiel  
Ne chaered hen nu 'aladhath  
Ngilith or annún-aearath."

Glorfindel stopped and looked at Ashlinn stopped.

"Glorfindel," Beriaron asked questioningly.

"Ma istal quet' Sindarin?" It was at that precise moment that Ashlinn realized where she was.

'How could I have not connected the name Glorfindel! I am a dunce!'

"Oh, my, god. Oh my god." Ashlinn she spoke out loud ignored Glorfindel, sank to her knees and pressed her hand to her stomach feeling ill. Jaden squatted down next to her an expression of concern upon his face.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked her and Ashlinn shook her head.

"We are somehow in Middle-Earth! There is no way that this real. I must be in a coma somewhere, I must be dreaming this up," whispered Ashlinn. Cian punched Ashlinn in the arm.

"Does that feel real enough?"

"Why did you have to go and do that," Ashlinn grumbled out.

"You were questioning if this place was real."

"Even if somehow this is a dream, which I highly doubt it, I haven't had any experiences where I viewed outside of my body and nor have I been able to change the circumstances, which is what I would find if I was dreaming. What is this about Middle-Earth?" Jaden asked curiously, his dark blue eyes upon Ashlinn.

"Well you know how I had a big obsession with Lord of the Rings and the elves while I grew up and went to see all the movies?"

"Yes, I do recall and we teased you incessantly about your brains cells infested with elves," Jaden admitted.

"We are here. In this world. God knows what time period it is. I barely remember anything of the history, it has been forever since I read the Silmarillion. I barely remember any words from it now, just a smattering of things that clearly won't be useful. I mostly just remember the Fall of Gondolin because I had such an intense obsession with the story. It fascinated me. I don't know what elvish these two speak, but Glorfindel understands Sindar, I think. I remember from the days I spent with that LARP group and they forced me to learn elvish. I fear my pronunciation is going to be utterly horrid, besides my grammar. I barely remember Sindarin."

"Well try sis. If we are in Middle-Earth then that is all we can do. We have to make our own way," Jaden responded in kind placing two hands on her shoulder. "You can do this. Take a deep breath and be calm and center. Be zen. Come on, let's get up."

Jaden helped Ashlinn stand up and she finally turned to Glorfindel. His eyes seemed to watch her carefully, guarded.

She spoke in broken Sindarin then. "Hello. I am Ashlinn. Sindarin. Bad. Understand Glorfindel? Friend. Help."

This drew a confused look from his face but he responded yes in Sindarin and asked for them to follow. Ashlinn sharply drew a breath in. She looked at her brothers who were looking at her expectantly.

"I tried, but I barely remember words. It's been to long. I was never fluent in it like the others," she sighed. "Hell, I don't even know if the languages are the same, but clearly something is cause Glorfindel's name means golden-haired."

Glorfindel glanced back hearing his name before turning his attention back ahead. Ashlinn's brothers remained silent next to her, as they continued to walk through the forest.

"Do you think we really are in Middle-Earth?"

"It seems probably as disturbing as that seems to be. I bet fan girls would be screaming for a chance to be here, or to be turned into an elf like we have been," Ashlinn snorted at this.

"I feel even more disturbed. Why would we end up here?"

"God only knows in this world. Tolkien wrote that Eru helped to create the world with the Ainur at the side. Some of the Ainur left Eru's side and became known as the Valar and Maiar. But that is all I remember. Clearly we are here for a reason but Eru, God, only knows why." Ashlinn said quietly before sighing at this and contemplating their situation. "To be honest Tolkien never finished his stories from what I recall. He was always re-advising and re-adjusting his stories. Despite the fact that it spans several books and by several I meant a lot."

"Do you remember much at all that would help us?"

"Well Glorfindel is here, wait, no that would not help out at all."

"Why not? You recognize who he is."

"Well the problem lies in that Tolkien wrote two Glorfindels. There is one who dies during the fall of Gondolin, but there is one who is in Rivendell too. Tolkien later wrote that Glorfindel is re-embodied and wrote two ways Glorfindel came back. He either came back in the Second or Third Age, either helping out before the Last Alliance of Men and Elves or with the wizards. So it is probably more important to know what places are in existence, if Gondolin is still in existence or if Rivendell is founded yet or better yet if Frodo is around. But I really don't remember all the years. We are easily looking at probably close to over 6,000 years of history if I recall correctly because the second and third age I know where 3,000 years each, but I really do not remember much about the First Age, other than Glorfindel dies defending the remnants of Gondolin. I don't even know when that happens." Ashlinn noted that Glorfindel stiffened at the name of Gondolin and chewed her lip worriedly.

"That does not help us," Cian grunted.

"Be at peace Cian, there is very little we can do but stick through this and learn. Just think of it this way, no more waking up early for classes," Jaden somewhat joked for a moment before going silent.

"All our schooling, for nothing," Ashlinn murmured.

"Not for nothing, we can still easily help out, we just have to learn new ways of doing it. We can probably help them out with our knowledge, between your nursing, my surgery, and Cian your schooling towards law and diplomacy. I am sure we can manage to find our way here."

"Alatúlië," Glorfindel called out in greeting as several elves Ashlinn figured appear from the trees.

"Alatúlië Glorfindel! Man esseltar nár," inquired a dark hair elf in greeting.

"Esseltar nár Ashlinn az Cian az Jaden. Lá istantë hanya. Lá istaltë quet' eldalambé."

"This is annoying not being able to understand. They could be deciding our deaths for all we know," Cian said.

"There isn't much we can do. Even if we are a bit, say strange, and clearly we do not speak the language they do, hopefully it will not be counted against us. I pray they are not deciding our deaths," Jaden said at last.

"Hey who is that guy in the Lord of the Rings movies that created the one ring. Sauron?"

"Don't say that Cian! I don't recall if he is in the First Age, but even if not, he is the enemy!"

"What, I'll say it if I want-" With a yell Ashlinn jumped on Cian and punched him in the face. Cian stumbled backwards and growled. Jaden yanked Ashlinn back and stepped in-between the twins. Ashlinn slipped her pack from her shoulders and spun around Jaden and kicked Cian in-between the legs and Cian sank to his knees. Ashlinn slipped into a relaxed stance, ready to strike back any second.

"Jerk face! You say that name we might as well end up dead and we will never see home again!"

"You bitch!"

"Stop this you two! We should not be fighting right now! God what am I going to be doing with you two? You are not twelve anymore!" Jaden yelled finally loosing his cool.

"Well Cian shouldn't say that name! I do not want to die," Ashlinn wailed. She glared at Cian and then at Jaden. "That name could be the death of us. I do not want to be perceived as allies."

"They probably will because you are such a bitch," Cian snapped. At that comment Ashlinn snapped and Cian and Ashlinn started to fighting, swinging punches and kicking. Jaden kept trying to pull the two apart with not much success. The elves watched slightly amused and confused at the squabble of the siblings. Finally Ashlinn got the upper hand of Cian and held him place with a pressure point on his arm. Cian was wincing and Ashlinn smiled.

"I got you now. Now behave. Please?"

"I will," Cian said sullenly. Ashlinn let him go but Cian swung around and clock her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

**\\ Interlude**

Ashlinn stood on a shoreline. She held up hand studying the fact that she was glowing, but not understanding why. The wind blew from behind her, as if telling her to go forward. It blew a second time from behind time. Ashlinn walked along the shoreline enjoying the sound of the waves. She loved the ocean, always had and she never wanted to leave the beach whenever they went. She would always beg her parents for another hour. She met a beautiful lady then, a lady who's hair was dark as midnight but set with stars, her eyes glimmering with light and power. The lady smiled at her then and spoke to her in a strange language. Ashlinn shook her head at the lady.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?" The lady look concerned then, her eyes crinkling in concern. She signaled for Ashlinn to come closer and Ashlinn drew close to her. The lady held out a cup filled with water for her and urged her to drink. Ashlinn took the cup and drank from it, it soothed her throat and felt quite refreshing. The lady smiled then.

"Aiya Ashlinn, lindë," she smiled, her voice deeply musical. "Annanya!"

The lady sang a few notes, going through the scales. The lady looked at her for a moment of silence and then sang the scale again. She went silent.

"Lindë! **Enquete!" The lady urged. Ashlinn finally understood what the lady urged. Ashlinn went through the scales, her voice soaring. Ashlinn looked at the lady confused.**

**"Maira." The lady started to sing again, " **Fanuilos heryn aglar."

"Rîn athar annún-aearath..." Ashlinn continued the song with an ease.

"Sérë," the lady said with a stern voice. The roaring of the waves filled Ashlinn's ears and a light seemed to focus in her eyes blinding her vision. That was when Ashlinn came awake, her eyes re-focused and noticed she was laying in a tent. A female elf walked in then and smiled at her, holding out the plate of food. Ashlinn sat up then and studied the female elf. She had a kindly face and soft dark eyes, there was a gentleness in her movements.

"Aiya," she said.

"Aiya," returned Ashlinn. The lady smiled.

"Matso," she said motioning towards the food. Then she pretended to eat and named that word. She picked up the fruit and named each one. She looked at Ashlinn expectantly to repeat each one. Ashlinn did so, her tongue rolling the words around with ease. She then held out the cup and named it. Then she poured a liquid in it. She made the notion to drink and pronounced the word for the action.

"Enquete," the female elf said. She started making Ashlinn repeat each one. Ashlinn realized that enquete probably meant repeat. She wondered then if from her dream lindë meant to sing. Knowing it was the only way to ask, Ashlinn tried to think of a way to ask. Deciding the only way was to sing, Ashlinn startled the female elf with her singing, singing a short lullaby from her childhood.

"Lindë," Ashlinn questioningly. The female elf looked confused for a moment then smiled.

"Lindë," she said and she sang a short song in turn. The lady smiled then.

"Ashlinn," Ashlinn said pointing at herself.

"Essenya Isilanna," the female elf said pointing at herself, smiling.

"Essenya Ashlinn," Ashlinn said. The female elf, Isilanna nodded her smiling.

"Namárië," Isilanna said.

"Namárië," Ashlinn said back. Ashlinn sat in silence wondering where her brothers were eating the various fruits, repeating the name of each one as she ate. She had all but finished when the flap of the tent opened and her brothers walked in. They grinned seeing her. Cian's face turned solemn.

"I am sorry for the other day. I should have acted better, I feel a great deal of stress and I am truly out of my comfort zone. How is your head?" Cian gave Ashlinn one of his rare apologies, his expression sincere.

"It is not pounding and it should be considering how hard you clocked me in the head," Ashlinn answered. Cian held up his hand to show it was blue and purple with bruising.

"Yeah, they won't treat it. But that elvish medicine seems to work wonders, your skin is already looking a lot better," Cian said sheepishly.

"Have they been trying to teach you their language?" Ashlinn asked curiously.

"Yes they have," Jaden said and sat on the ground. Between the three of them, they began to go over the bit each knew.

"I think we should make an effort to speak as much as we can in this language. It'll make it easier if we can just immerse ourselves within it, leaving English behind," Ashlinn suggested finally.

"I think we are going to confuse them with out smattering of English and mixing their elvish words in," Cian said and laughed at the thought.

"That may be, but Ash does have a point Cian. The quicker we immerse ourselves in this language, the more we can understand where we are and most importantly what time period. Maybe they can find us a way to get home and maybe even have an explanation to why we have become elves." Cian finally agreed at Jaden's comment and looked thoughtful.

"I think they are suspicious of us. They blindfolded all of us and led us a long ways away. Since then we've had that Beriaron elf following us about. He is always watching us closely as he tries to teach Jaden and I," Cian said out of the blue.

"Well that does not surprise me Cian. You two made quite impression with your childish squabble," Jaden remarked.

"We are strange to them you guys. I would not be surprised if they were suspicious of us. Also if what I recall correctly though out all three ages of Middle-Earth that Tolkien wrote, there was a great deal of strife. Dark Lords are always trying to take over, so they probably think we are possible servants of a Dark Lord, depending upon which one is in power. The only thing we got going for us is the fact that we are elves and not orcs," Ashlinn explained. Ashlinn got up and looked around for her pack, noticing it she went to it.

"Can you guys leave so I can change?" Cian grunted yes and her brothers left her alone standing just outside the flap. Ashlinn smiled grateful that they would do that. She quickly stripped her dirty clothes for the second set she had packed, leggings, a dress shirt and new underwear. Ashlinn sighed with relief at the new clothes never realizing how dirty she felt. She re-adjusted her hair to a pony tail, feeling disgusted at the slight touch of greasiness to it. Ashlinn stepped out of the tent and joined her brothers. Ashlinn studied the people around that were busy and noticed in the distance a city of white stone. She stared open-mouthed at it.

"That's beautiful..." Ashlinn commented.

"Yes but they won't let us near that city. We've been kept with these elves at this camp. Some of the elves are wearing sun on their army and such. They all have different symbols on them," Jaden commented. Ashlinn noted some mountains in the distance and then shrugged knowing she didn't have a chance in knowing if this was Gondolin or Minias Tirith of Gondor. But then again, this probably was Gondolin because, Ashlinn thought, elves did not have much to do with Gondor in reality, except maybe with the Last Alliance. Hopefully? Ashlinn for the life of her, could not remember all the details.

"Aiya," said Beriaron coming up to the siblings.

"Aiya," they greeted in turn. Beriaron began to go over the words that he taught her brothers with her, making sure each of them repeated in turn. He seemed to even quiz them at times, pointing at one object he had named before looking at them expectantly with dark blue eyes. Jaden and Ashlinn picked it up easier and more so for Ashlinn. The words seemed to roll off her tongue with ease. Cian had the hardest time, often stumbling over the words several times. Beriaron would watch with silent mirth Ashlinn noted. Cian noted it too but at least it seemed he held his tongue not acting out in his anger. Their days turned into weeks like this.

Beriaron and Isilanna both visited them and some of the other elves around them contributed to them. The elves sometimes watched them silent as they worked out at times with questioning glances. They never asked siblings questions. It was eerie for Ashlinn the one who was usually the least concerned of what others thought of herself. Their silent probing gazes that saw so much.

In all the weeks they were there, they were never allowed towards the city. Ashlinn wondered why but knew all too soon they would be in that city and maybe even meet death. She figured through that was not likely due to elves looked down upon kin-slaying she remembered. Seeing as her brothers and her now had the appearance of elves, as well as grace, and the skill to walk as silent as the elves, she figured they were probably safe. She tried to soothe Cian's constant worries and Jaden always remained silent. The only squabble the siblings had was on the second day there, they realized they gave off a glow, it was more so apparent at night-time. This has upset brothers but Ashlinn as she shrugged it off and said, "It must be God's will." (1)

Ashlinn's strange dreams continued and she continued to meet the beautiful lady in that dream. Ashlinn realized that she was Varda during the second dream. Varda would always smile at her and teach her more words of the language, occasionally singing to Ashlinn and having Ashlinn sing back. Varda would in each dream make her drink from the cup. It was a strange thing that liquid. It always had a refreshing taste and when she would wake, she'd feel the lingering taste in her mouth. Day by day, Ashlinn quickly came to grasp the elvish language, loving the way it sounded especially how it sounded when she sang some of the songs Varda was teaching her at night. The dreams of Varda were the most vivid and the ones more easily recalled. It was a strange thing and Ashlinn came in contact with no other Valar till one day she met Manwë instead of Varda for a dream. He was kind and gentle, but after that meeting the dreams begin to dwindle, as Ashlinn's mastery of the language improved. She met Irmo in the last dream where he too talked to her for a bit and wished her well before saying goodbye and that the dreams would end.

_(A/N from here on out, Elvish is written in English, unless stated otherwise)_

Ashlinn woke up early that day, before the sun was up. She stretched in the bed and left her brothers side in the tent for outside. She sat down outside the tent staring at the stars and sang a song to herself.

"Hello," greeted Beriaron.

"Hello Beriaron. How are you?"

"I am well. What was the words of the song you just sang in your language?" Ashlinn chewed her lip, quickly translating the words in her head.

"The words of the chorus part translate to, 'So lay me down, let the only sound, be the overflow, bags full of stones, lay me down, let the only sound, be the over flow.'" Ashlinn stated.

"It sounds like a sad song. Why do you sing such sad songs?"

"Where we come from all the music is usually sad or about love or subjects that make me uncomfortable. There are a few songs that talk about parties."

"Ah I see."

"Hello Beriaron, hello Ashlinn," greeted Glorfindel walking up to them. Ashlinn waved at Glorfindel in response.

"It is nice to meet you again Glorfindel," Ashlinn spoke up.

"You speak our language now and with such ease," Glorfindel exclaimed.

"Yes Beriaron and Isilanna has been the most wonderful of teachers."

"This is good as King Turgon would like to speak to you."

"Turgon is king?" Ashlinn asked, paling. That meant Morgoth was running free, that Gondolin hadn't fallen.

"Yes he is. What is wrong? You have paled," Glorfindel asked. Beriaron watched Ashlinn with concern.

"What year is it?" Ashlinn asked sharply.

"It is the year 113 since the Noldor has returned from Valinor," Beriaron responded. Ashlinn relaxed then at least. Then again there was no way the elves would have been patrolling outside Gondolin once the gates were shut, Ashlinn remembered. At least, she did not think so. She did not remember when the city was finally finished being built, she just knew that it was the Gates of Summer festival that Gondolin fell.

'I wonder if the elves have any technique to help you remember things,' Ashlinn pondered, but knew the question would have to come at a later time.

"Ah, I see," Ashlinn said. She rested her head on her knees looking down.

"A question for you then, is Jaden really your brother?" Beriaron asked. At this, Ashlinn smiled.

"Yes he is. He takes after our father with dark," she offered in explanation.

"What do your parents do," Glorfindel asked.

"My dad, he is a," she paused thinking of the right word for him, "a counselor. People go to him for advise."

"And your mother?"

"She does not do anything."

"Why not?"

"She is dead." Silence filled the air at that. "Glorfindel, Beriaron, how do you speak to royalty?"

"You have no royalty?"

"Not where we live and there is not much respect for, uhm, lords and ladies where we live. Everyone just calls each other by their names." Beriaron took over for explaining the traditional elvish salute with the hand over the heart and bowing and the various ways that Ashlinn could greet him. The sun began to shine just over the horizon and camp began to arouse. Ashlinn listened for her brothers breathing, but neither of them stirred. She stood up.

"Can I go for a walk?"

"I will walk with you. Beriaron you can keep track of the brothers," Glorfindel commanded. Beriaron acknowledge the commanded with a nod of his hand. "Come Ashlinn."

Glorfindel guided her through the camp into the forest and towards a stream that ran from the mountains Ashlinn figured. They walked in silence side by side before Ashlinn broke it with humming.

"Do you always sing or hum?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"There was always music at home," Ashlinn said searching for the right words in Quenya. "Someone was always singing or playing an instrument. It was nice."

"You must miss your home. How did you end up so far from it?" Ashlinn stopped walking then. Glorfindel turned towards her, his face curious. "Ashlinn?"

"You would not believe me. It is a strange story, but it is because of Eru I am here. That much I am certain for there is no other reason that what happened has come to be," Ashlinn said slowly, then smiled.

"Then try to tell me," Glorfindel pushed.

"I am afraid to tell you, truthfully. I would fear the thoughts of others on this subject."

"You can try me, I have seen much since I have been many yen ago." (2)

"Will you be there when we speak to the King?" Ashlinn asked quietly.

"Yes I shall be there as I am one of those who found you. Beriaron will be as well."

"Then the story can wait until we arrive and speak to the King. I wish not to speak it twice, no matter how strange it is," Ashlinn said in response. Glorfindel only nodded his head and did not push her.

'I hope they believe me. My brothers may not forgive me for telling our story, but maybe the wisdom of the elves can help us.' Ashlinn sighed as this thought, a silent prayer in her heart.

They continued to walk around for a while before Glorfindel announced they needed to head back so that her brothers and her could meet King Turgon and explain why they were here, seeing as no one knew them from Nevrast and their names were strange. Ashlinn wondered how much she should tell of their story, about their arrival, their transformation, their real ages. Ashlinn wondered if King Turgon would be wise enough to see that she and her brothers meant no harm and needed a home. She just had to take that chance.

**Elvish guide \\ **

Aiya – It's hello, but more of a cry for attention and greeting than anything. From what I understand?

Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo – A star shines in the hour of our meeting.

Man esselya ná? - What is your name?

Ma istal quet' Eldarin? - Do you speak elvish?

Man cárat sinomë? - What are you doing here?

Umin hanya. - I don't understand.

Ma merilë tulconya? - Do you need my help?

Man mi nosselya? - Who is your family?

Ma hanyalyen? - Do you understand?

Alatúlië! - Well come!

A tulë asenyë – Come with me.

Gwanûn – twins? (Sindarin)

Man esseltar nár? - Who are they? Their names?

Esseltar nár Ashlinn az Cian az Jaden. - Their names are, az is and.

Lá istantë hanya – They can't understand you.

Lá istaltë quet' eldalambé - They can't speak elvish.

lindë – quenya – sing

Annanya – quenya – Should mean, "My gift."

**Enquete! - repeat!**

**Matso – Food**

**Mata – eat, verb, I'm not very good with my Quenya so...lol.**

**Essenya – My name is**

**Namárië – Goodbye. **

**Notes \\**

1 – Gaelanor's story and why they glow will be told in full eventually. They are not random humans who get thrown from Middle-Earth and just displaced. That's their friends who come later.

2 – Yen – 114 Human Years = 1 yen, an elvish year. I believe.


	3. 3 - The King & Fostering - FA 113

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

_Revised Date_: 15 December 2013

_Author's Revision Comments_: I have tried to re-work this chapter a lot, there is a whole bunch of new dialog, scenes, and descriptions.

A/N: I'm hoping the way they talk is not...awkward. I'm trying to make it more formal and not have any of our modern slang involved in the language. So if there is any slang, please point it out to me. I am also trying to stick to the fact that elves don't readily give advice? Always a yes and a no? Not sure how well I will manage this.

Italics – Words in English

**Chapter 3 \\ Meeting the King \\ Fostering \\ 113 of the First Age**

Ashlinn stood in front of the king in the study. He watched her and her brothers wearily as Glorfindel introduced Ashlinn and her brothers. King Turgon had a rich brown hair and impossibly deep eyes set with wisdom. He was wearing a crown of garnets, which Ashlinn surmised must be more of an intimidation method and a remind of who they were dealing with, a King of Elves.

"What strange names you have. Do your names mean anything," Turgon asked.

"My name Ashlinn means dream. My mother had a dream she would have a daughter before she learned of her pregnancy with me and my twin brother," Ashlinn answered. "My brother's name Cian, means ancient. Jaden's name means he will judge."

"How old are you," Turgon asked. Ashlinn glanced at her brothers and sighed, the difficult question.

"Cian and I are twenty-four and Jaden is twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight," Ashlinn answered truthfully. This caused Turgon to pause and study them. Glorfindel who had been just looking off in the distance looked at them now.

"Glorfindel tells me he found you along side the river. What were you doing there?"

"Our story is a strange one my lord. Please realize, here I will only speak the truth. We are hoping that you may help us and maybe explain how we came to be here. We trust the wisdom of the Noldor and maybe they can provide answers for us," Ashlinn started. Cian elbowed Ashlinn hard, but she ignored her brother before continuing.

"My brothers and I come from a distant land, in fact so distant, we do know how to get back. I see your confusion. Where we come from, we live in a place called Earth, our home land is called the _United States of America_. We do not know if this place, is somehow separated from Middle-Earth in some form. Our land is so very different from this place and I do not have yet the words to express this to you, as I have not completely mastered Quenya."

"However, one thing we do know is that, a cold wind blew as my brothers and I were traveling and we found ourselves here. We knew it was not where we are, for the trees and vegetation are different from where we were. The biggest important detail, which may seem strange to you, is that where we come from, there are no Eldar. How we came to be Eldar, we do not understand. I uh, was, I am not sure of the word. I could not move and I had a fever. I slept for a long time and there was a great amount of pain. My brothers had something similar to them, but when we awoke, we found ourselves as you see us now. Taller, voices fairer, having the appearance and quality of the Eldar," Ashlinn finally finished.

"We are hoping you would know. We do not know if there is some way to find our way back to our home, or why we have become Eldar. Where we are, there are only a people, a race, you have not yet met, I think, called _human_," Jaden spoke then, hopefully. Turgon remained silent studying them for a bit. Ashlinn wanted to squirm under his dark gaze and wondering what he thought about them or their outlandish story. If anyone had told her, in her own world, that they had come from another world, she would have laughed it off. At least King Turgon was not laughing at them.

"You speak the truth, I see that. However, I do not have the answers you seek. I will speak to Pengolodh, a great scholar of the Noldor who came with us here. I will not turn you away, but seeing as you know the location of Ondolindë, you must stay here forever. I can risk the safety of my people for three strangers." (1)

"Thank you. We appreciate this, as we do not have the skills or the items to survive out in the wilds," Ashlinn spoke, giving a bow.

"I have a proposal for you three, but I wonder if you shall concede," Turgon spoke.

"We will listen to what you shall suggest," Jaden said.

"Among the Eldar, elves do not grow into their full height until they are between fifty and one hundred. (2) You three to seem be physically between those ages, despite how young you are. As you also said, you three come from a distant land where customs are most likely differently and you have admitted you do not have the skills to survive out in the wild. Is this not true?" Turgon asked of them.

"Yes sire," Ashlinn agreed.

"Would you be willing to be fostered? You have not the means to live here and be of use to Ondolindë. I can place you among one of the great houses, to foster such talents and skills as you wish. Great your maturity seems, however, once I, or your teachers deem you fit, you three can set up your own house (3) if that is your wish. I would have your teachers help provide you with the knowledge of what it means to be of the Eldar. Would you agree to this?"

"I agree, it would be an opportunity to learn much," Ashlinn agreed.

"Would you really respect our wishes?"

"Yes, though I must ask the various lords of the houses to see if they shall take you," King Turgon spoke. "Tell me what you wish to learn, what skills would be most pleasing to you?"

"I speak only for myself, but in our home land, I was training to be what you would call a healer. I would like to continue that. I am not much of a fighter, only knowing enough to want to defend myself. The idea of taking life is so abhorrent to me," Jaden spoke up first.

"I am like Jaden, I went to school to be something similar of a healer, which covered basic medicine, but it was not as advanced as Jaden's was. However, I would greatly appreciate to learn how to fight. I have always been a natural fighter and learned hand to hand combat for many years. If I could continue those, I would be most happy," Ashlinn answered. Cian stood beside her looking disgruntled.

"And you Cian, what would you choose?"

"Cian," Ashlinn hissed when he did not answer.

"I was, well, I was in school learning about law and diplomacy. However, what I have learned will not be of use here. If there is of some use, I would to continue to learn politics, but my interests have learned in fighting. Though unlike my sister, I have no interest in healing and would like to seek out something new that may interest me," Cian finally answered. Turgon nodded his head at this.

"Give me time to think upon this and to talk to the lords, for now Glorfindel can you guide them to Ecthelion and have him order up the guest rooms. I must talk to Pengolodh and the other lords." King Turgon waved at them dismissively. They left quietly, following Glorfindel.

**\\ Interlude:** Glorfindel & Turgon

"So Glorfindel, what do you think of their tale?" Turgon asked looking down at the documents in his hand. Three days had passed since Glorfindel had brought the siblings into the city. It was only now that Turgon had called him to his study.

"They speak the truth. Even though you have not seen what they have arrived in, or their strange objects. They speak a language I have never head the likes of. Most of all, I see the honesty in Ashlinn's eyes," Glorfindel answered back truthfully.

"I have been thinking greatly upon their requests and have been talking with the various lords for their possible placement."

"And?"

"Galdor seems most willing to taken on Jaden. They met earlier and it seemed the meeting went well. I have talked to Galdor a great deal about the needs of these...strangers. They seemed to have a strange mixture of being a child and yet wise."

"What of Ashlinn and Cian?" Glorfindel asked. Turgon glanced up, a small smile upon his lips.

"Actually cousin, I would like to place Ashlinn with you. You have already spent a great deal of time with her and you know her story, as well as what she needs to learn. You are one of our best fighters. Who else to teach this elfling how to fight, walk in the world of politics, and provide her with great teachers?"

"Why do I feel like you are planning something?"

"Oh, not at all. I am placing Cian with Ecthelion until Cian finds an interest that may draw him to one of the other house's specialties. I thought about Rog and maybe I will introduce those two. It will get this problem out of my hair."

"Is it really that bad?"

"All of Ondolindë know about our strange visitors and are asking questions. Thankfully your servants Isilanna and Beriaron know how to keep their mouth shut. So are you going to take Ashlinn in and foster her?" Glorfindel sighed at this question, wondering how complicated this would make things be.

"Yes, yes I shall," he finally answered.

"Good, good. Go tell her the news, I am sure she will be delighted," Turgon said, waving his hand in a dismissive action towards Glorfindel.

**\\ Interlude**: Ashlinn

Glorfindel knocked on the door to the room Ashlinn had been given. He heard the sound of someone falling over a chair and letting out a short cry of alarm and pain, then the feet padding on the floor quietly. Glorfindel was grinning when Ashlinn finally opened the door. She stared at him.

"Hi," Ashlinn said, greeting informally. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Hello there Ashlinn. So how would like to call me lord?" Glorfindel asked cheerfully.

"Wh-what," Ashlinn stuttered. Glorfindel just grinned even bigger, if that was possible.

"I was talking to King Turgon and he has asked if I would take you on, fostering you. Mind you, I will push you incredibly hard, I expect the very best from my people," Glorfindel said, still very cheerful. Ashlinn wondered if she should be afraid.

"So you expect excellence, quality, and achievement, is that so?" Ashlinn asked.

"Quite. You only have to reject the offer and I am sure the King can find you a different lord." Glorfindel's face was impassive at this.

"No, no. It is fine. I would rather have you, because you are familiar to me. Does that mean I will have a room in your house? Should I pack my personal effects?"

"You do not need to. I will have someone bring your belongings to your new room. Come! I will show you to your new house," Glorfindel commanded.

"Alright," she agreed and followed Glorfindel. They fell into step together easily enough. The silence seemed to stretch on as they left the palace tower and entered into the streets.

"What are you going to have me learn Glorfindel?" Ashlinn asked, breaking the silence.

"What you asked for, how to fight, how to heal. We will try and find you an aptitude of the weapons, but most will fight with swords, spears, twin knives, and usually the bow. Those are normally the traditional weapons that people pick up, but others will fight with clubs and such."

"Anything else?"

"Well culture, lore, how to read. I know you just learned to speak Quenya, but you will be learning how to read and write in Sindarin as well. You do not have the benefit of growing up with the Eldar, so we are going to start with the basics. I can ask Isilanna to teach you, since you already know her."

"Do Isilanna and Beriaron serve you?" Ashlinn asked.

"Yes they do. They have been loyal to my family's house for a long time. Their parents were loyal to my parents. They followed me here," Glorfindel flashed her a smile.

"Where are your parents if I may ask?" Ashlinn wondered out loud.

"Ah, well, my mother is here in one of the elvish realms. I followed the King, albeit I was reluctant too. I did not want to leave Aman. My younger brothers and my younger sister chose not to follow," Glorfindel explained. Ashlinn glanced around trying to take note of all the various streets and flowers. The streets were wide and reminded her of home at least, she stopped smiling then, home. Home a place where she will never set foot in again, and she would never sky dive again, let alone go white water rafting. Her brother would never climb Mount Everest and she would never be able to join Peace Corp. She sighed then.

"Whats wrong?" Glorfindel asked hearing her sigh.

"Missing home, knowing the dreams that my family and I had are going to go unfulfilled. We just have to make new dreams, new hopes," Ashlinn spoke softly. They came to Glorfindel's house then, at least she figured it was, because of the symbol of a yellow flower upon a green field with a sun in the sky, rested above the doorway. They stepped inside and Ashlinn studied the surroundings as Glorfindel called for Isilanna. The architecture was beautiful in itself, beautiful carved pillars, high windows to allow light in, it was exquisite work and different from what Ashlinn thought would be an elvish home. She couldn't help but compare the castles to this lavish elvish home.

"This is so beautiful," Ashlinn spoke out loud.

"I am glad you like it here Ashlinn. Let me show you around as some of the others prepare a room for your stay. Then we will go visit one of the seamstresses to get you some clothes that will fit," Isilanna spoke up, her dark eyes crinkling with mirth. She took Ashlinn by the hand and led her around the house, showing the quarters, the kitchen, the dining hall, the weapon storage, as well as a small arena to fight. In it's own way, it was almost, but not quite it's own little oasis within the city of Gondolin. Isilanna explained the house system, remarking upon the various lords of the houses and what each did. Ashlinn couldn't help but note how in harmony the elves lived and very communal like, working together, helping each other out. They did have a money system somewhat, but it seemed more of a barter system. It was strange and Ashlinn couldn't help but wonder how the elves were not greedy. Isilanna finally showed her to her room before drawing her away to the seamstress that was apparently located in the Great Market.

"I don't know how I'll ever find my way here," Ashlinn remarked as they slipped through the various venders that had set up shop in the markets.

"Surely it is not that hard," Isilanna protested.

"Put me in a forest and I can easily find my direction but while I am in a city, I cannot tell you one street from the other."

"I am sure you will not have a problem. Ah here we are, hello Laineth," Isilanna said. Laineth, a dark haired, dark eyed elf greeted her with a smile.

"And who is this Isilanna?" Laineth asked.

"This is Ashlinn, an elf from a distant land. She doesn't have much clothes, so Glorfindel sent me down here with her. We have much need of your help. We need some tunics and breeches, Glorfindel said she'll be learning to fight. Maybe a dress for the festivals," Isilanna said, then added, "but that can be made last. I think the tunics and breeches are more imperative."

"Follow me. Now, stand up on this stool," Laineth commanded and they walked into the back into a small room that had a curtain blocking the door. Laineth pulled the stool out on the commanded and Ashlinn stood on it, while Laineth pulled out a measuring tape of some sort. Laineth muttered to herself as she took the various measurements of Ashlinn, a strange look passed over her face as she saw Ashlinn's pierced ears, but made no comment. The seamstress disappeared behind the curtain and came back with some tunics and breeches.

"Strip and try these on, you are lucky you are as almost tall as some of the males here. You are only just a bit smaller-" Laineth murmured as Ashlinn slipped out of the clothes and stopped speaking at the sight of the various tattoos on Ashlinn's body. She made a disgruntled sound.

"Did somebody hurt you? What are those markings?" Isilanna asked noticing as well.

"No one hurt me. This is, well, part of my culture back home," Ashlinn fibbed a bit, technically it was not the most accepted thing. Ashlinn had always wanted more tattoos, but being a nurse, if someone ever saw it, she would be in trouble, so she had kept hers hidden by her clothes. Ashlinn slipped on the pants and almost moaned from how soft they were.

"The ears as well?" Laineth said, her voice sounding strained, obviously wincing at the thought of pain through her ears.

"Yes. It is just something everyone does, more so the females than the males," Ashlinn responded and put on the tunic. The tunic was a bit big, but otherwise comfy. Laineth made some marks on it. They repeated the process with the various tunics and pants, though thankfully two of the pants and three of the shirts actually fit her. Feeling bored Ashlinn hummed a song to herself.

"Do you always hum? Can you sing?" Isilanna asked.

"I love music so much and yes I can sing."

"Sing a song for us then while I adjust these pants with Isilanna. You are helping my friend. You are not leaving me to do all the work and these pants need the least adjustment," Laineth said. Ashlinn sang some of the songs she knew in English and other times singing translated songs. Sometimes she sang the songs the Varda taught her. It was later afternoon when Laineth and Isilanna finished making the adjustments.

"Keep those clothes on," Laineth ordered in a kind manner smiling. "You look better in these than those ill-fitting clothes you were wearing earlier. It's late, so you two go eat. Come back in three days, I will have the rest of the clothes adjusted by then. I'll rope in my sister."

Isilanna took Ashlinn to get a pair of boots to be made up and then let Ashlinn back to the house, now her home. Ashlinn settled into her room, wishing it was not so bare. Then again, she would not be spending hours here like at home. There was no computer here or gaming systems or tv to keep her distracted. Bored, Ashlinn walked out onto the balcony outside her window and sang under her breath more for her sake than anything. There was a knock on the door and Ashlinn said come in to whoever it was.

"Are you going to spend all day up here now," Glorfindel asked behind her. Ashlinn turned to look at Glorfindel and shook her head. He held out of a plate of food and sat down at one of the chairs on the balcony, placing the food on the table.

"Not really, but I was not sure what to do. I do not want to get lost," Ashlinn said glancing back out the balcony at the city. It was not a city of concrete, steel, and glass, it was different from any modern city, but somehow this endeared this beautiful city to her.

"I heard you did not have lunch. How about you tell me more about where you lived, your family, your schooling," Glorfindel inquired.

"Is this a bribe?" Ashlinn asked jokingly.

"If you wish. I would, however, like to know more about the maiden who we'll be living under my roof and learning to fight."

"Quid pro quo?" Ashlinn asked absently.

"What?"

"Sorry it means similar to 'fact for fact' or maybe it be easier to say, object for object, or story for story. It's about exchanging of goods or services, but here it would be about each other."

"Alright..." They sat there together on the balcony exchanging stories of their childhood and about their parents. Ashlinn tried to explain her world to him, at least what it looked like. Tall buildings touching the sky, great contraptions that moved at high speeds, it seemed to confuse and delight him as Ashlinn spoke of the positive things of her world and not that which was ill. At least, Ashlinn surmised in thought as they talked, Glorfindel seemed like he would be easy to live with. Except she learned in the days and months that followed, he was one hell of a drill master. He demanded excellence and would make you repeat the same lesson, the same skill over and over again, until excellence and fluidity was achieved to a decent standard.

Notations \\

*1 Gondolin closed it's gates once it was built around the year 116. Turgon was the last to come, but I am going to some liaison about this. But also Turgon decreed that anyone who found Gondolin was to remain there and never leave.

*2 The maturity thing; physical puberty is between 50 – 100. Turgon is also questioning their mental maturity, elves mature emotionally/mentally more so than men early on. There is also cultural differences and seeing as Turgon is claiming the siblings as citizens, he is making sure they can be good citizens by giving them people who can foster them and guide them.

*3 The house of Gondolin were 12 houses, I figure these are more "Major" house and there would probably be minor ones. The House of the Blessed Star (Ashlinn and family) are a mere minor family. Maeglin is not yet in existence so that major house has yet to come about.

*4 Glorfindel's parents are never actually name, however do to the suggestions of him having Golden hair, be numbered among the Noldor, as an "elf lord of a house of princes" and the fact that he has been to aman, and also the lack of births in the house of those descended from Finwë, I would think that Glorfindel is probably more like the brother of Finarfin and Fingolfin, unmentioned, but even more possible is Irimë, who is Fingolfin's sister. I think it would explain his close ties with Turgon, leading Turgon's army as one of his captains (Glorfindel is a cousin) and probably being 'chief of the houses.' This is my theory for this story, or my 'canon' explaining his history. So Glorfindel is a prince D: even if chooses not to go by that.


	4. 4 - The Begetting Day - FA 118

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

A/N: I'm hoping the way they talk is not...awkward. I'm trying to make it more formal and not have any of our modern slang involved in the language. So if there is any slang, please point it out to me.

I am also trying to stick to the fact that elves don't readily give advice? Always a yes and a no? Not sure how well I will manage this.

**Chapter 5 \\ Meeting the King \\ Fostering**

Ashlinn stood in front of the king in his study. He watched her and her brothers wearily as Glorfindel introduced.

"What strange names you have. Do your names mean anything," Turgon asked.

"My name Ashlinn means dream. My mother had a dream she would have a daughter before she learned of pregnancy with me and my twin brother," Ashlinn answered. "My brother's name Cian, means ancient. Jaden's name means he will judge."

"How old are you," Turgon asked. Ashlinn glanced at her brothers and sighed, the difficult question.

"Cian and I are 24 and Jaden is 27, almost 28," Ashlinn answered truthfully. This caused Turgon to pause and study them. Glorfindel who had been just looking off in the distance looked at them now.

"Ash," Cian exclaimed.

"Our story is a strange one. We arrived here from a distant land where we had lived and aged rather fast. This land is very distant from here, one in which that ships cannot reach. Upon our arrival we change and we are as you see now. It is not so much different in our appearance, but I do not have the words to properly describe it all. We do not speak Quenya or Sindarin where we are from. There is only one person I know of who speaks that language but he has been dead for many years now."

"You speak the truth, I see that." Turgon remained silent studying them. The silence seemed to spawn a great distance and Ashlinn wondered and feared what Turgon would say. Turgon studied Ashlinn most of all, his eyes deep. "I will not turn you away, but seeing as you know the location of Ondolindë, you must stay here forever." (*1)

Her brothers were about to protest in English and Ashlinn held up her hand towards them, silencing their protests. She spoke rapidly to them in English explaining how it was necessary. There was no other choice. Turgon would never let them leave even if they wished. They could never be able to sneak out considering all the elves. Even if they did, where would they go? She explained how this section of earth was in trouble and that there were orcs running all over. She talked about how they had no way of defending themselves, nor knowing any survival skills here, let alone the food. What about clothes when winter set in? Jaden agreed first during her speech but Cian was still sullen. Cian tried to argue back but Ashlinn shot them down each time with real logical application, explaining all over again the reasons not to leave and reasons to stay. He argued how she knew that this city would fall and she argued back that there is no point in leaving regardless because, once again, they did not even know the geography of the world or have the equipment to survive for the years to come. Did Cian rather die she asked him finally. At that question he looked trouble and shook his head. Ashlinn smiled then knowing the argument was won.

"I am sorry for that, my brothers and I have many disagreements, but we always strive for wise choices. Is there any way we can pick up a profession here? My brothers and I, we were in school before we left, but what we learned is of little use here. Our skills require objects that you do not have. We would like to have skills to be useful here."

Turgon looked thoughtful and agreed. "However, I would like you three to be fostered here for a time. Who ever fosters you can decide when you are of maturity, for our children do not truly reach adulthood until 50 and fully mature by 100."(*2)

"No! No! I will not do this," Cian rejected loudly.

"Cian, please. We are fish out of water here. Think of this, brother, we are of a different people, with different ways, different values. We are now among people who are very different, with children who do not reach maturity until 50. Where half our lives would be over for sure, here, our lives, 50 years are a small bit of time," Ashlinn spoke and then turned towards Turgon. Turgon was smiling at her and Ashlinn could not help but wonder why.

"Would you mind if I split you three up among my people?" Turgon saw Ashlinn's face turned hard at this. "This does not stop you three from seeing each other, but this gives you a chance to really explore these differences by yourselves. You three may form your own House if you wish after you complete your time and learn your skills."(*3)

"Tell me Ashlinn, what would you choose to do?"

"If there is any way possible, I would like to learn to fight and have at least some basic medical skills. I was going to school to be a healer before I came here as being a warrior is not an option among our people. I was trained for hand to hand combat for basic fighting skills, if ever need be, to defend myself against an assailant."

"And you Cian? What were you doing before you came here? What would you like to do?"

"I was training to be an counselor before. I was learning law and philosophy. I've always had a passion for fighting, but as my sister said that was never a path for us."

"And you Jaden, what would you do?"

"Respectively milord, the only thing I have ever truly care for is healing and the making of objects. It grieves my heart the idea of even having to take a life."

Turgon looked thoughtful at this and inquired thus, "Glorfindel, would you take Ashlinn under you care?"

Glorfindel looked startled but said yes right away.

"Cian you may stay with me. There is much for you to learn and learning to reel in such fine anger seems a great task. Jaden, I will speak to Galdor. I think you will like him most of all. Though you may take an interest with Rog. It will be up to you, you may stay here for a time till you have decided," Turgon said. Turgon called in an elf and had him show Jaden and Cian away. Ashlinn looked over distressingly at her brothers before following Glorfindel's order to follow.

"Come, I will show you to my house. I will have Isilanna find some spare clothes for you and you can meet one of the seamstress and have them make clothes for you. I'll have to find where I stowed the practice gear," Glorfindel commented to himself as he lead Ashlinn through the streets.

"Do Isilanna and Beriaron serve you?" Ashlinn asked.

"Yes they do. They have been loyal to my family's house for a long time. Their parents were loyal to my parents. They followed me here." Glorfindel flashed her a smile.

"Where are your parents if I may ask?" Ashlinn wondered out loud.

"Ah, they stayed in Aman. They had no desire to leave. My mother's family is of the Vanyar," Glorfindel explained. Ashlinn glanced around trying to take note of all the various streets and flowers. The streets were wide and reminded her of home at least, she stopped smiling then, home. Home a place where she will never set foot in again, and she would never sky dive again, let alone go white water rafting. Her brother would never climb Mount Everest and she would never be able to join Peace Corp. She sighed then.

"Whats wrong?" Glorfindel asked hearing her sigh.

"Missing home, knowing the dreams that my family and I had are going to go unfulfilled. We just have to make new dreams, new hopes," Ashlinn spoke softly. They came to Glorfindel's house then, at least she figured it was, because of the symbol of a flower upon a green field rested above the doorway. They stepped inside and Ashlinn studied the surroundings as Glorfindel called for Isilanna. The architecture was beautiful in itself, beautiful carved pillars, high windows to allow light in, it was exquisite work and different from what Ashlinn thought would be an elvish home. She couldn't help but compare the castles to this lavish elvish home.

"This is so beautiful," Ashlinn spoke out loud.

"I am glad you like it here Ashlinn. Let me show you around as some of the others prepare a room for your stay. Then we will go visit one of the seamstresses to get you some clothes that will fit," Isilanna spoke up, her dark eyes crinkling with mirth. She took Ashlinn by the hand and led her around the house, showing the quarters, the kitchen, the dining hall, the weapon storage, as well as a small arena to fight. In it's own way, it was almost, but not quite it's own little oasis within the city of Gondolin. Isilanna explained the house system, remarking upon the various lords of the houses and what each did. Ashlinn couldn't help but note how in harmony the elves lived and very communal like, working together, helping each other out. They did have a money system somewhat, but it seemed more of a barter system. It was strange and Ashlinn couldn't help but wonder how the elves were not greedy. Isilanna finally showed her to her room before drawing her away to the seamstress that was apparently located in the Great Market.

"I don't know how I'll ever find my way here," Ashlinn remarked as they slipped through the various venders that had set up shop in the markets.

"Surely it is not that hard," Isilanna protested.

"Put me in a forest and I can easily find my direction but while I am in a city, I cannot tell you one street from the other."

"I am sure you will not have a problem. Ah here we are, hello Laineth," Isilanna said. Laineth, a dark haired, dark eyed elf greeted her with a smile.

"And who is this Isilanna?" Laineth asked.

"This is Ashlinn, an elf from a distant land. She doesn't have much clothes, so Glorfindel sent me down here with her. We have much need of your help. We need some tunics and breeches, Glorfindel said she'll be learning to fight. Maybe a dress for the festivals," Isilanna said, then added, "but that can be made last. I think the tunics and breeches are more imperative."

"Follow me. Now, stand up on this stool," Laineth commanded and they walked into the back into a small room that had a curtain blocking the door. Laineth pulled the stool out on the commanded and Ashlinn stood on it, while Laineth pulled out a measuring tape of some sort. Laineth muttered to herself as she took the various measurements of Ashlinn, a strange look passed over her face as she saw Ashlinn's pierced ears, but made no comment. The seamstress disappeared behind the curtain and came back with some tunics and breeches.

"Strip and try these on, you are lucky you are as almost tall as some of the males here. You are only just a bit smaller-" Laineth murmured as Ashlinn slipped out of the clothes and stopped speaking at the sight of the various tattoos on Ashlinn's body. She made a disgruntled sound.

"Did somebody hurt you? What are those markings?" Isilanna asked noticing as well.

"No one hurt me. This is, well, part of my culture back home," Ashlinn fibbed a bit, technically it was not the most accepted thing. Ashlinn had always wanted more tattoos, but being a nurse, if someone ever saw it, she would be in trouble, so she had kept hers hidden by her clothes. Ashlinn slipped on the pants and almost moaned from how soft they were.

"The ears as well?" Laineth said, her voice sounding strained, obviously wincing at the thought of pain through her ears.

"Yes. It is just something everyone does, more so the females than the males," Ashlinn responded and put on the tunic. The tunic was a bit big, but otherwise comfy. Laineth made some marks on it. They repeated the process with the various tunics and pants, though thankfully two of the pants and three of the shirts actually fit her. Feeling bored Ashlinn hummed a song to herself.

"Do you always hum? Can you sing?" Isilanna asked.

"I love music so much and yes I can sing."

"Sing a song for us then while I adjust these pants with Isilanna. You are helping my friend. You are not leaving me to do all the work and these pants need the least adjustment," Laineth said. Ashlinn sang some of the songs she knew in English and other times singing translated songs. Sometimes she sang the songs the Varda taught her. It was later afternoon when Laineth and Isilanna finished making the adjustments.

"Keep those clothes on," Laineth ordered in a kind manner smiling. "You look better in these than those ill-fitting clothes you were wearing earlier. It's late, so you two go eat. Come back in three days, I will have the rest of the clothes adjusted by then. I'll rope in my sister."

Isilanna took Ashlinn to get a pair of boots to be made up and then let Ashlinn back to the house, now her home. Ashlinn settled into her room, wishing it was not so bare. Then again, she would not be spending hours here like at home. There was no computer here or gaming systems or tv to keep her distracted. Bored, Ashlinn walked out onto the balcony outside her window and sang under her breath more for her sake than anything. There was a knock on the door and Ashlinn said come in to whoever it was.

"Are you going to spend all day up here now," Glorfindel asked behind her. Ashlinn turned to look at Glorfindel and shook her head. He held out of a plate of food and sat down at one of the chairs on the balcony, placing the food on the table.

"Not really, but I was not sure what to do. I do not want to get lost," Ashlinn said glancing back out the balcony at the city. It was not a city of concrete, steel, and glass, it was different from any modern city, but somehow this endeared this beautiful city to her.

"I heard you did not have lunch. How about you tell me more about where you lived, your family, your schooling," Glorfindel inquired.

"Is this a bribe?" Ashlinn asked jokingly.

"If you wish. I would, however, like to know more about the maiden who we'll be living under my roof and learning to fight."

"Quid pro quo?" Ashlinn asked absently.

"What?"

"Sorry it means similar to 'fact for fact' or maybe it be easier to say, object for object, or story for story. It's about exchanging of goods or services, but here it would be about each other."

"Alright..." They sat there together on the balcony exchanging stories of their childhood and about their parents. Ashlinn tried to keep out the concepts that her world, her life before here, was so vastly different from Middle-Earth. She did not want to explain about modern conveniences. At least, Ashlinn surmised in thought, Glorfindel seemed like he would be easy to live with. Except she learned in the days and months that followed, he was one hell of a drill master.

_Notations \\_

*1 Gondolin closed it's gates once it was built around the year 116. Turgon was the last to come, but I am going to some liaison about this. But also Turgon decreed that anyone who found Gondolin was to remain there and never leave.

*2 The maturity thing; physical puberty is between 50 – 100. Turgon is also questioning their mental maturity, elves mature emotionally/mentally more so than men early on. There is also cultural differences and seeing as Turgon is claiming the siblings as citizens, he is making sure they can be good citizens by giving them people who can foster them and guide them.

*3 The house of Gondolin were 12 houses, I figure these are more "Major" house and there would probably be minor ones. The House of the Blessed Star (Ashlinn and family) are a mere minor family. Maeglin is not yet in existence so that major house has yet to come about.


	5. 5 - Introduction to Love - FA 150

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

_Revised Date_: 15 December 2013

_Author's Revision Comments_: I've added scenes. Originally chapter 7, also merged with the chapter 8.

A/N: A time for innermost thoughts. I tried to hold off, so, so bad, but it seems like Gaelanor is going to go this way. So excuse me while I let Gaelanor run the show. * hides *

**Chapter 5 \\ The Introduction of Love \\ 150 of the First Age**

Year 150 of the First Age, Gaelanor scribbled in the journal. She sighed and stared at the journal. It was the begetting fit given to her twelve years ago when she reached 50, but she had never thought to use it till now. She glanced over from the balcony attached to her room and then turned her attention back to writing. She began to scribble out her inner most thoughts.

_\\ Journal Entry _

It seems strange that as of yesterday, I am 62 years officially. I wake up some days expecting to be wrinkly and that all of this was just some strange dream. It is hard to imagine, to even think that I will endure eternity like I am now. My face will not become wrinkly, my body won't shrivel and I will not be perpetually shrinking like I remember my grandmother doing. My grandmother remarked that was the fate of all the women in our family and I wondered if that would have been so. My mother is dead and now I am an elf, so it seems like I will never know that.

My days continue to be filled with the routine of training in the mornings with Glorfindel and the other warriors here. There is only one other female fighter among the group, but we do not talk much. She is often away guarding one of the gates and keeping watch. I certainly do not lack for female company, Isilanna and Laineth continue to the best of friends. I meet with the healer Calaurë in the afternoon and evenings for lessons about healing three times a week. Calaurë continues what Isilanna was teaching me at times, but the lore often relates to healing. Twice a week I meet with Beriaron, Glorfindel, or one of the other high ranking members of Glorfindel's house for lessons on strategy, leadership, and warfare. You would think that after spending 38 years among the elves I would know everything. There always seems to be something new to know, new lore, new strategies, new techniques. It seems an endless stream of knowledge that I am learning.

I fear my lessons with music are suffering because of all the time I spend between all the learning of fighting and other subjects. I love music, but I never seem to make the time for it. There always seems to be more time in my head. In a way, it is a relief knowing that in the future I will have time for music, once I have mastered better what I am being taught. Glorfindel says the day that I defeat Beriaron in a spar, is the day he will let my mornings be free and that I can pursue music if that is my wish. He often reminds me of the first day that I met King Turgon. I manage to visit the House of the Harp for lessons once or twice a month during my free time.

I have been having strange dreams lately, ones that I wake up from the sleep, almost ready to scream. The dreams are strange and haunting and leave me feeling unwell, unwell for an elf that is. I think Beriaron noticed the shadows in my eyes today because he ordered me back to bed this morning. But how can I explain these barely put together images, of fire and shadows? Of orcs and mighty tall figures? Of a giant spider and darkness descending? But most of all the feeling as if my heart has been ripped out. The very images haunt me in my waking hours. If I remember what Tolkien wrote, he wrote about the Fall and it is similar. I know it will not happen for many years to come, but it lays heavy on my heart.

I barely remember the sequence of events anymore. In a way, that gladdens my heart. I really do not want to know all the battles that will be fought and lost and who shall die. I don't want to know the grief that has yet to come. It is only now as I sit here that I finally understand the gift of death. I think I finally understand why the elves leave Middle-Earth. Memories are haunting. I think however, I would like to stay and stick through the troubles that will come through the next age, if only to see the little folk.

In good news Beriaron and Laineth announced their betrothal. Elvish relationships are confusing to me at times. I guess if you have all the time in the world it seems to matter little for how long you dance. Laineth had explained to me how Beriaron and her grew up together as children and promised to marry later if that was their heart's leanings. It was Laineth who explained to me a long time ago and not Calaurë.

_\\ End Journal_

The door to her room opened and Gaelanor closed her journal shut, not caring if the ink smudged. She turned to see Glorfindel walking over and sat down across from her. His eyes were bright like usual, but there was a touch of emotion, she figured concern in his eyes. Beriaron must have told him about this morning's mishap and why she was not in the arena right then.

"Beriaron told you," Gaelanor said, not really a question.

"Actually, it was you. Though I heard from Isilanna today that you have not been sleeping well," Glorfindel said. His eyes were trained on her. Gaelanor was not one to lie, never been good at it, and elves seemed to always know. She could never lie to Glorfindel, besides he was her lord. Technically they were in a sense, responsible for each other.

"I am guessing you are wondering what happened then."

"You will just tell me anyways. I do not even have to ask," Glorfindel teased her, but stopped when he saw the way Gaelanor's eyes darkened. "Tell me what happened this morning."

"I haven't been sleeping well, so I have been distracted. I was not paying attention when Beriaron ended up cutting my leg. The healers already saw to it, but they said I needed to not work out on it for a week." Gaelanor said hurriedly. If it was not for the fact that she had been cut, Gaelanor probably would not have been writing in her journal like she was.

"Are you going to tell my brothers?" Gealanor asked fearfully.

"Why would I do that Gaelanor? You are responsible for yourself and only answerable to me your lord," Glorfindel wiggled his eyebrows at her, copying a motion she had done once. It seemed rather inelegant and strange the motion from the elven lord. Gealanor couldn't help but burst into giggles at that.

"See. There now, there is a smile," Glorfindel said smiling in turn. Gaelanor based in the warm tingly feeling that spread from her heart. It made her feel like she would burst and turn into liquid goo. Gaelanor turned her attention towards the city below, ignoring the warm feeling.

"Gaelanor," Glorfindel said in a strange, almost strangle tone she had never heard from Glorfindel. Gaelanor turned her attention back towards him instead of the city. Glorfindel's normally bright eyes were dark and stormy looking.

"Glorfindel, what is it?"

"Why don't you tell me of the dreams you have been having," Glorfindel said. The moment passed, whatever he might have said was over. Gaelanor turned back to watch the elves below.

"What is there to say? Half-formed images that allude to nightmares. They are just dreams," Gaelanor tried to make it seem like it was nothing.

"It does not seem like nothing if it is disturbing you from a peaceful rest," Glorfindel said. Gaelanor sighed, if only she could tell Glorfindel, that Gondolin would fall, that he would fall taking doing a Balrog, earning him a great honor. That maybe he returns to Middle-Earth, but Gaelanor did not know for sure. At least there was hope of re-embodiment in Valinor. Gaelanor glanced over at Glorfindel then, his eyes watching her closely. It felt like her heart leaped in her throat as she looked at him in turn.

Gaelanor then realized the emotions churning in her heart and she glanced away. Gaelanor was in love with Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, he who is doomed to die. She squeezed her eyes shut, but it couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she felt her heart fall into pieces. She was in love with someone who had only 360 years left. She heard Glorfindel get up and sit down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Gaelanor turned her face into his shoulder and sobbed while he stroked her hair and sang to her. It seemed like forever before she stopped crying. Glorfindel never left her side the entire time. Finally she stopped and sat back up, her eyes slightly red.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," Gaelanor apologize.

"Do not worry about it. Why do you cry?" Gaelanor chewed her lip worriedly, there was no use hiding it. She looked down at her hands and then answered.

"I am in love with you," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Glorfindel lifted her chin with his fingers, his eyes looking into hers.

"I have loved you since I first sat you sitting by the river singing to yourself," he said then, his voice cracking at this confession. (1) "Knowing you love me is no reason to cry however."

"What is it," he asked of her as she opened her mouth and closed it several times. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths before opening them and looking at Glorfindel.

"I, I, I...dream of your death against a create of shadow and flame," Gaelanor said, not to far from the truth. She was certain the demonic creature that appeared in her dream was a Balrog. She was haunted by her brief knowledge of the Silmarillion and the fear that the Glorfindel in Rivendell would not be the Glorfindel of Gondolin.

"Shh, Gaelanor. Death is not the end for us, remember? We may go to the Hall of Mandos and eventually be released back in Valinor. Even if I die, we will be there one day," reasoned Glorfindel, he gave her a small smile then.

"Remember the song you sang the other day?"

"Which one," sniffed Gaelanor.

"It's not the end, it is the beginning.

You mustn't falter now.

If you don't trust it, trust something.

Trust this, trust this, trust,

Trust this, trust love.

You trust something, trust this."(*1)

Glorfindel sang for her then, holding her close. Tears fell from her eyes and Glorfindel wiped them away with his thumb. He smiled at her then and took her hands in his.

"What will be will be, Gaelanor. Trust us, trust this love. Even if you were to die, I would seek you forever. Would you not look for me if I were to die?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Then do not fear Gaelanor. We may be separated for a time, but we will always find our way back to each other." He let go of her hands then and cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her, before pulling back. "I love you."

"And I love you," Gaelanor sighed. Glorfindel smiled again and kissed her, this one a lingering kiss. They pulled apart breathless. For Gaelanor it felt like her heart was pounding from the intense emotions. She buried her head into his shoulder and breathed his scene. He wrapped his arms around her and sang quietly to her. Gaelanor slipped into an easy sleep wrapped in his arms.

Gaelanor came awake slowly, her eyes re-focusing around her surroundings, the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. Her cheek was still pressed against Glorfindel's chest.

"Good evening," Glorfindel said.

"Good evening," Gaelanor returned.

"Slept well?"

"Yes I did."

"That's good, your eyes were shut. Come, it is almost time for the evening meal," Glorfindel said. Her drew her up onto her feet and stole a fleeting kiss. Gaelanor smiled at this. They slipped out of the room quietly heading towards the dining hall, talking quietly. Beriaron intercepted them mid way.

"You look better, how long did the healers tell you could not spar?"

"A week. I will try to rest a lot."

"I hope so. I do not want to see any more shadows in your eyes."

"Thanks Beriaron," Gaelanor said.

"I have already eaten, so I will take my leave. My lord," Beriaron bowed and walked off.

**\\ Interlude**

The next day Glorfindel had insisted she could not stay locked in her room. Instead, he insisted she spend the day with him in his study. They would talk occasionally as Glorfindel worked on various letters and documents. He took the time to explain how he ran his house and the way fiances worked as well as the constant give and take of favors between the various houses. In the afternoon, Glorfindel put the papers away with a sigh and walked over to the couch where Gaelanor sat, quietly reading.

"Gaelanor," he murmured her name. Gaelanor glanced up and smile at Glorfindel.

"What is it?"

"I love you," Glorfindel said before taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. They kissed and kissed, lingering, smoldering, leaving each other breathless and gasping for air. They eventually curled up together upon the couch, Glorfindel cuddling Gaelanor against his chest, stroking her hair gently.

"Is this even proper?" Gaelanor muttered after her thoughts finally returned to her.

"It is. We have not joined our hröa." (3) Gaelanor blushed at the reference towards sex.

"I am tired," she admitted.

"Then sleep, love, then sleep. I am here. Let me sing you a lullaby my mother used to sing to me." Glorfindel sang to her then, his voice rich, with a quality no human would ever possess.

'His voice is so much better than mine,' was Gaelanor's last thought as she drifted to sleep.

For the next week as Gaelanor recovered from her wound, her days continued like this. Glorfindel was often by her side, never leaving for patrol. Her nightmares finally stopped. The week drifted in a haze and it seemed like a beautiful dream, a fairy tale, involved with kissing an elven lord. She had his love and that seemed to make her float by. It seemed a whirlwind of a romance.

It was the last day before Gaelanor was fit to be sparring again. She sat at her balcony, playing her harp that she has been given over 30 years ago. She was a far cry from the musicians of the House of the Harper. Her injury was nearly healed, but seeing as there was little for her to do, other than learn, she sang and played her harp. She had at least a basic grasp of it now and could play a few tunes, nothing to complex. Gaelanor had no talent for the making of songs, only for singing them. Putting the harp down, she reached over and picked up the book from the table. Calaurë had gave to her, it was a book about various herbs, with drawings of them.

"Hello Gaelanor," greeted Isilanna stepping into her room.

"Hello Isilanna."

"How are you feeling? Have you been sleeping well?"

"Better," Gaelanor said with a grin.

"I am glad to hear it. What are you reading?"

"A book about various herbs and their uses. The author seemed to do a good drawing of each herb. Calaurë asked me to read this and memorize what I could. She wants to go out in a couple days to show me each one."

"You seem sad Gaelanor, what plagues your heart?"

"I miss my brothers. We lived together for so long and even chose the same place to learn. We've always been so close, but our lives seem to have spun and as much as we love each other, we do not see each other much. It just seems such a strange turn of events. We have our paths to take."

"They love you as much as you love them I am sure."

"That I do not doubt."

"Maybe you should go visit them, go for an extended stay. I am sure the other lords would not refuse you to visit your kin, I am sure the lords of the houses may dismiss your duties for a time," Isilanna suggested. Gaelanor shook her head at this, but her expression remained thoughtful. The door to the room opened.

"Gaelanor," said Glorfindel cheerfully.

"Hello Glorfindel," Gaelanor greeted with a smile.

"Isilanna, it is good to see you," Glorfindel added noticed Isilanna. He grinned, "Gaelanor, would you like to go out for a ride with me?"

"Yes, yes, I would. I will see you later Isilanna." Gaelanor brightened at this prospect. She took the harp and book inside and laid them on her bed. She then slipped her arm in Glorfindel's. She gave a quick wave to Isilanna and left, with a mysterious smile. Isilanna watched them with curious eyes as they two strolled down the hallway talking animatedly, before disappearing around the bend. That is how Beriaron found her.

"Isilanna, is Gaelanor inside?"

"No, she just left with Glorfindel for a ride." Beriaron's face turned thoughtful at this comment.

"What is it," asked Isilanna?

"Glorfindel has been home all week and has not once returned to patrol and nor has he gone to the arena for training," Beriaron offered.

"I think while we may wonder at the joy in our lord's eyes, it is clearly because he has found a prized jewel in the heart of another. I believe it is answered back, for I saw Gaelanor's smile, it was even more radiant than the sun and her eyes shone like stars," Isilanna said.

"I wonder how long till we have a betrothal announcement."

"If it is anything like Laineth and you, years in the making. They seem content. No meddling."

"Are you suggesting that I would pry," Beriaron said feigning hurt.

"Oh yes you would. Out of all the the ellyn here, you are the romantic."

"I would not pry into our two golden flowers' bond." Beriaron paused at this.

"It it strange," murmured Isilanna, "she has lived with us for only thirty-four years, but we consider her linked towards the house. Even as you said it now, we think of her as a golden flower among our house."

"Ah, you see, I was there with him the day we found her. When he first saw her, you should have seen his face. It seemed as if he had come face to face with Elbereth herself. When Glorfindel named her Gaelanor it only further my suspicions. I think once he named her, to everyone else, she is linked to this house through Glorfindel. Gaelanor, the glimmering sun...a jewel among our house."

**\\ Interlude: **Picnic

Gaelanor lay on the blanket staring up at the sky next to Glorfindel. The horses were lingering nearby. She stared at the clouds looking for pictures in them and pointed at one is the distance.

"That looks like a frog," she said.

"What?"

"Oh, that cloud. My father used to do this when we were children. We would look at the clouds to see if we could find pictures. See that one over there? That looks like a bird."

"You are right, it does. Hm, that one reminds me of a tree and that one over there is a flower," Glorfindel said pointing at each in turn. Gaelanor agreed seeing them.

"Do you see anymore?" Gaelanor asked.

"Hm, let me see. I see the radiant sun next to me." Gaelanor glanced over at Glorfindel to see him staring at her. She was half-tempted to laugh at his poetics, even if we was being sweet.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Glorfindel lifted a lock of her hair up and kissed it, his eyes bright and gentle. Gaelanor's heart pounded at the simple action. She felt so unused to the feelings rolling in her heart. He smiled and twined his fingers with her, but that did nothing to sooth her pounding heart even as his eyes watched her ever so closely. His thumb rubbed over her palm back and forth in a gentle motion.

"Occasionally Glorfindel, I fear this is a dream. That I will wake up in a healer's room. If my brothers were here, they would probably hurt me in some form and remind that this is real. Where I come is so different from here, I hope I never go back," Gaelanor spoke then of her secret fear.

"Why would you go back? You are here with me, in Gondolin. Tell me what your home land is like, you never speak of it," Glorfindel responded.

"There are no elves for one. There are lands that are poisoned because of_,_ I do not have the elvish word, so I will use the tongue I was brought up with, _human._ Back where I live there was constant fear and suspicion towards each other. We have the weapons called _guns_, they are more powerful than bows. They shoot out these metal round balls with great force. People shoot other people a great deal. There is a great sickness within our society, a great violence, inherent of all our actions." Gaelanor sighed then continued, sitting up, staring at her hands.

"Do not get me wrong, not everyone is like that. There are people who do great acts day to day, risking their lives for others, helping others. There was once a giant storm that destroyed homes and the markets in my home land. I went with a local group to help aid the survivors, to help rescue and rebuild. I wish I had the words to express how horrifying and yet how beautiful our world is, maybe it is tragic."

"Even our ways are different, our world takes a very negative view. People think the worst thoughts of others and I do not know. I guess a good example is marriage. Here, elves marry forever, but where I come from people will have many marriages. We call this _divorce_. _Humans_, at least those of my home land, have sex rather freely though we shame each other for that, especially those who are female. There are many cases of people forcing others to have sex with them. It is to the point that one in four females will be raped." Gaelanor continued seeing Glorfindel's disturbed face.

"I was never raped. I had good friends and often my brothers were with me. We looked out for each other. We were to busy going off on adventures with our family, even after my mother died. We would go out on weekends to the forest or to the mountains. My father, he is a good father, but he is not without his fault. When my mother died, we found out about our half-sister and half-brother. Cian did not like them at first, but he came to love them for their sweet nature. Our father's and their mother's affair was nothing of their fault, only the fruit of that union. We doted on them, indulged them and took them with us when we went out." They sat there in silence for a long while.

"I miss them, my friends, my half-siblings. Though if I ended up going back, I would miss you even more than I miss them," Gaelanor said finally looking at Glorfindel. She wondered at his reserved expression, but then he pulled her against him with a hug and held her there. He held her tightly.

"I am glad you came here," he said at last.

"Me too."

"Will you marry me?" Glorfindel asked quietly. Gaelanor looked up, her eyes searching his, looking for answers. Glorfindel's eyes revealed his nervousness.

"Yes I would, but I do not know the traditions considering both our parents are not here," she said at least. Glorfindel smiled, his shoulders sagging with relief.

"We will figure it out. I will seek your brother's blessing." He kissed her then, slow, lingering, and smoldering, a promise of the years to come.

"Glorfindel," Gaelanor said, breaking free, breathless from the kiss.

"What is Gaelanor?"

"Remember my dream?" Gaelanor posed.

"Yes I do," Glorfindel said, his eyes going dark, the dream of his impending doom.

"I will marry you, but I cannot bring children into this world. Not with that fear so close to my heart," Gaelanor confessed.

"That is fine, we will have later, even if I have to wait till the day I take form again and you are in Valinor. Put away your fears for now and linger with me here in the sun. Let not the shadow of the future cling to the bliss we have only now." Gaelanor agreed readily enough and curled up against Glorfindel, exchanging kisses occasionally. They lay there and Gaelanor told him about her world and the adventures she did, often pausing to try to think of the elvish words for it.

**\\ Interlude:** Isilanna & Gaelanor

"Isilanna, could I, could I talk to you? Privately if I may?" Gaelanor asked, slightly frowning, interrupting Isilanna's work in the kitchen.

"Excuse me," Isilanna said and the two left together, making way for Gaelanor's room.

"Gaelanor, what is it?" Isilanna asked once they were out on Gaelanor's balcony, with the doors to the balcony shut behind them.

"Glorfindel asked me to marry him," Gaelanor whispered.

"What! This is delightful! This is so much sooner than I expected!" Gaelanor just stared wide-eyed at Isilanna's enthusiasm.

"Sooner? Than you expected?"

"Why, when you were first injured, Beriaron and I thought something was between you two. We just were not sure when you two would announce your betrothal. When are you going to?" Isilanna's dark eyes were bright with merriment.

"Glorfindel wants to call on Nólanan tonight for a private dinner, to ask for his blessing upon the marriage."

"You do not look to happy for one who is about to announce their impending bond," Isilanna commented on Gaelanor's expression of concern and worry.

"Am I going along the right course of action? Oh, Isilanna, I have so many worries!"

"Gaelanor, what is it that you are so worried about? I will not know or be able to show you how your concerns are based only in some fear."

"Where I come from, people just do not jump into marriage so suddenly and yet I am finding myself doing this."

"Gaelanor, I know you explained to me about how the humans from your world are, but elves are not like that. We know who we love and we give our hearts only once. (4) I would think it would apply for you here too. You never loved anyone back in your home land. If it is any comfort, the looks you two give each other are the expressions that Beriaron and Laineth give to each other. You two are as much in love as they are," Isilanna lectured.

"Thank you Isilanna, you have put my heart to ease on this."

"Yes, but one more concern bothers you. Tell me."

"I do not think I am worthy of him."

"What does this question of worth have to do with being worthy of Lord Glorfindel?"

"He is cousin of the King," Gaelanor muttered.

"Ai! Gaelanor! You silly elfling! Lord Glorfindel cares naught that he belongs to a royal bloodline. It matter naught to him that all of his House and all of Gondolin admires him, loves him like a hero. When it comes to elves, unlike humans from your world, you station in life means nothing, only that your love is pure! Now be happy my silly friend. I will arrange the private dinner for you three. Go, be with your love," Isilanna commanded. Gaelanor nodded and gave her thanks to her friend, hugging Isilanna before Gaelanor dashed off merrily.

**\\ Interlude**

Nólanan (_Jaden see note 5_), Glorfindel and Gaelanor sat together in Glorfindel's private sitting room, eating dinner together. Nólanan watched closely the interactions of his sister with Glorfindel. Their easy smiles, their quick glances and Nólanan had known from the moment they asked him to come over for a private dinner, what they would ask of him. He wondered why Cian was not here, but then he was not to sure if Cian would share in their sister's joy. Nólanan had not the heart to refuse what Glorfindel would ask and had no desire to mar it with Cian's uneasiness and lack of acceptance in their life.

"So will you two get on it with it. I feel like whole of Gondolin will know by tomorrow," Nólanan finally remarked with a smirk noticing his sister blush.

"Alas I can not hide from my elder brother's eyes!"

"I know you too well Gaelanor, come now, even if we have not lived together for thirty-eight years, does not mean I have forgotten the twenty-four we were raised together," Nólanan smiled then. "Glorfindel you have my blessing to wed my sister. I do not doubt you will care for her."

"So easily you give it!"

"Ah, not so. I had hoped when we reached one hundred that we would set up our house. I have already talked to King Turgon about it and he has given, the blessing towards creating Thlim _Mánilmo (6). It is our Gaelanor, our Ellírë (7), who inspired me. Alas, even in my eyes, she is still the star of our house. I wish you two much happiness. But I see my sister and how happy she is with you, it this that eases my heart. It eases it too, since I remember well that begetting day, so many years ago, where you gave her __epessë, and from the moment I saw your two faces, I knew what was to be."_

_Gaelanor stilled at this, "Truly?"_

_"I think it was obvious to most of the room even if you two would not readily admit it," grinned Nólanan._

_"Of course I blame it upon, well you know." Nólanan continued, then stopped, looking over at Glorfindel._

_"He knows Nólanan," Gaelanor said, twining her fingers with Glorfindel's. She looked over at him then._

_"You told him?" Nólanan said worriedly._

_"Yes. I trust him. I could not marry him with so many secrets between us, no matter the love that lies between us."_

_"Ah, I see. When will you tell Cian of this?" At that question, Gaelanor turned quiet._

_"I will tell him tomorrow, but I will not let his misery plague my happiness."_

_"Is this about that argument no one would explain to any of us six years ago?" Glorfindel asked._

_"Yes. I know we argued loudly in English, but the nature of the argument is a private family matter. I just hope that Cian will one day ease his heart into acceptance. He clings to certain attachments," Nólanan offered. "Just be prepared for grief Lord Glorfindel. Cian might just give you the cold shoulder and not talk to you as much. He knows you are a good ellon and does not hold that against you. He will begrudge you some of the happiness as much as he probably be happy that our sister has your love. You are in his eyes, taking away our sister, starting your own family with her in time. But do not worry about this. Gaelanor I am sure would beat Cian hands down, but from the whispers I heard among Rog's house, Cian is coming into his own. When would you like to announce the betrothal?"_

_"I'll be going tomorrow to the blacksmith to have the rings made," Glorfindel answered._

_"Then I am pleased. Come visit me when you are ready to have that feast. Gaelanor, it is not my place to say, but you should speak to Cian tomorrow before all of Gondolin is talking about your betrothal." Nólanan said then. _

_"____More like how snagged the most eligible bachelor, a prince! My sister marrying a prince! I never thought this would happen." __in after thought Nólanan spoke then and laughed. Gaelanor groaned at this and this made Nólanan laughed harder._

_"Be quiet," mumbled Gaelanor, blushing while Glorfindel looked on confused._

_"Maybe you should teach me this language Gaelanor."_

_"I think I just might, though I think some of the words I may have to teach you will chock your sensibilities. I think that will just be fine," Gaelanor laughed then, a giant smile upon her face. Tomorrow, she would face Cian, but for now, her happiness knew no bounds._

**Notes \\**

*1 – Elves are known to fall in love at the first sight, mostly because they are perceptive towards others.

*2 – Yes, I totally jacked the English translation of the Evenstar song from Lord of the Rings. Shh. It felt appropriate.

*3 – Hröa means body. While elven marriage is in reality, certain words spoken and sex, I think they would be more loose than society in the middle ages were. What this scene is referring to is that elves can marry at any time, but it is considered spiteful towards the kin to marry without ceremony, except during non-peaceful times (ie like fleeing a city after its destruction).

*4 – Exception being Finwe and that whole fiasco, but I am being just general here.

*5 - **Nólanan is Jaden's name**. I, euh, kind of skipped over him being given his epessë. I hope to include that in a future version. Cian however, still refuses an epessë. I know Nólanan is Quenya, and Quenya is still very popular in Gondolin. It will remain Nólanan for the rest of the story. The whole Cian thing plays much into the next chapter.

*6 – Thlim_Mánilmo means House of the Blessed Star._

_*7 – Ellírë - It is quenya that means Star Song. I will not use it to often, because Gaelanor chose this as her cilmessë (chosen name). The chosen-names are often not recorded or mentioned and most people are referred to by their after-names (epessë). It is a personal reflection of the user, hence I feel safe using Quenya for this. In the original version, this is what Varda called Gaelanor (Ashlinn)._


	6. 6 - Drunken Behavior - FA 150

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters. I also do not own "The Ball of Ballynoor."

_Revision Date_: 15 December 2013

_Revision Comments_: Changed it from "almost as good as Maglor's" to downplay Gaelanor's ability, because Maglor and Glorfindel are much better at singing then Gaelanor

A/N: Forgive me padre, these characters are running the show and I cannot reign them in.

** anything in italics is in English

**Chapter 6 \\ Drunken Behavior**

Year 150 of the First Age (the day after Glorfindel proposes)

Gaelanor stood tentatively outside her brother's bedroom door. Finally gathering her courage she knocked on it. She heard a muffled come in from her brother and stepped into the room. He sat at his desk, attending to the book.

"Cian," Gaelanor said. Cian looked up and smiled at her, but stopped midway seeing her face. Gaelanor was not surprised, because she felt so anxious inside. She had been twisted the fabric of her tunic around her fingers.

"What's wrong Ash? Do I have to beat someone up for you?" Cian spoke using Gaelanor's nickname from before. Gaelanor didn't argue with it, she didn't think it was worth straining her relationship over a name she had used formally.

"No, no. Can I sit?"

"Yeah sure. Here, have a cup of this alcohol. It reminds me of _vodka_, but it is much stronger." Cian poured her a cup. Gaelanor grabbed the chair and picked it up sitting across from him.

"I wanted to tell you, before, before it was announced. I'm getting married," Gaelanor said and then blushed at that. Cian picked up his cup and downed it right then, he poured himself another cup and said nothing while doing this. He picked it up, looked at it, looked at her, then sighed.

"You seem happy," Cian said.

"I am," Gaelanor said not able to control her smile at the thought of Glorfindel. Gaelanor took a sip of the alcohol. It was terrible the first taste, but the after taste was very nice.

"This is really strong, but really tasty," Gaelanor commented breaking the second silence that happened. She took a big gulp then, wondering when Cian would comment about Glorfindel eventually becoming her husband, his brother-in-law.

"As much as I want to you know, _freak the fuck out_, I cannot. Glorfindel is a good ellon. Even King Turgon really likes him. I do not hate him one bit. But most of all..." Cian spoke then trailed off. Gaelanor downed her cup then. Cian filled it up then.

"It makes me happy for you. You will not be betrayed like mother was. He will stay faithful for you and love you for eternity. That is something you would never be guaranteed at home. You were more likely to be _divorced_ then for it to work out." They sat in silence drinking the alcohol. The cups were empty and Cian filled them up again.

"You are happy for me then?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Have you replaced my brother? Are you ill?" Gaelanor joked pressing her hand to Cian's forehead. He laughed at her common joke.

"No. I have just had a great deal of time to think, since our argument five years ago. We are sixty-two! Sixty-two and yet we have no aged one day. It is hard to imagine and to know that all three of us will endure, to live longer than at home than our grandchild's grandchildren." Gaelanor nodded at this, sipping the alcohol.

"We are here to stay. I see that now. The more I spend time here, I do miss the _technological _advances. Actually that reminds me, I was going through our old packs the other day and guess what I found." Cian grinned then. He opened a draw to pull out a foot long speaker, a usb cord, and an mp3 player. He then pulled out the solar battery charge for the mp3 player. Gaelanor looked at it startled.

"Does it still work?"

"_I charged it the other day with the solar battery charge. It does work. I just re-charged it today._" Cian said speaking in English excitedly. "_Are you ready for this?_"

Cian turned on the music player and selected a song. He put on Backstreet Boys, I Want it That Way. Gaelanor giggled and sang along with it, Cian joining her in the chorus parts. Cian had put it on shuffle so the next tune was an electronic dance song. They danced around his room to it for a bit laughing. They started to drink more and more the alcohol. Cian had quite a stash, but they were going through it. They continued to sing a long to the various tunes and dancing around his room.

"_Think of this Ash, we could never do this before. Elvish constitution! Yes!"_ Cian stumbled laughing.

"_I would be flat on my ass if it was not for that! I need to go home though. It is dark out and I already missed the evening meal."_

"_I'll walk you home," _Cian laughed, "_Though I know I do not need to fear for you. I am going to do my brotherly duty." _

Cian stumbled and grabbed a new bottle, he opened it, took a swig and handed it to Gaelanor. Gaelanor took a big gulp as Cian grabbed the speaker and mp3 player. Together the two stumbled out of the room, laughing the way. They got strange looks.

"_My sister is getting married to one of you fine elves! I am celebrating early!" _Cian yelled back. Gaelanor collapsed in laughter at that.

"_They do not understand you Cian."_

"_Whatever. Let us get you home." _The two finally managed their way of the house, exchanging the bottle and speaker now and again. They continued through the streets in this manner, leaning on each other, falling over, laughing, singing songs. Finally they broke into a very bawdy song, in one of the public squares. At least, only their brother Nólanan would understand it, for it was sung in English.

This is what they sang:

We all went down to Ballynoor,  
There was a great big ball,  
There also was a wedding,  
But that ain't telling all.

At the ball, the ball of Ballynoor,  
Where your wife and my wife  
were do'in it on the floor  
Singing "Balls to your partner,  
Ass against the wall,  
If you cannot get laid  
on a Saturday night,  
You'll never get laid at all!"

Five and twenty virgins  
came down from Iverness,  
but when the ball had ended  
there were five and twenty less.

There was do'in in the parlor,  
and do'in on the stones,  
you could'na hear the music  
for all the moans and groans.

There was do'in in the kitchen  
and do'in on the stairs,  
you could'na see the carpet,  
for all the curly hairs.

There was do'in the bedroom  
and do'in on the sticks,  
you could'na hear the music  
for the swish'n of the pricks.

That was how Nólanan, Glorfindel, Beriaron, and Isilanna came upon them, as they continued to sing the song. He turned very pale hearing the lyrics and was grateful that the elves did not understand a single world of his younger siblings. Nólanan could only image the sensibilities of the elves being offended, because he clearly was.

"What are they singing?" Isilanna asked.

"A song that I cannot believe either my siblings know," Nólanan paled as they switched to another bawdy tune.

"Come now, it cannot be that bad. Your sister has such a fair voice, but not as good as Maglor's. Then again, no one is as good as Maglor," Beriaron commented.

"I have not the heart to tell you. All I am willing to speak is that the songs these two are singing would greatly offend elvish sensibilities and nor are they fit for elvish ears and even more so, children."

"_Hail brother! Our sister is getting married! Did you hear?_"

"Yes, yes I did hear."

"_We worked out our differences Nólanan._" Gaelanor giggled then, she tried to get up and stumbling and fell back on her butt. She let out a loud "oof" and then burst into giggles again.

"You are drunk Gaelanor, Cian," Nólanan said dryly.

"_Cian was walking me home._"

"I am glad you understand them. That is the language you guys first spoke when we found you, correct?" Beriaron asked.

"_I can finish walking her home."_ Cian laughed.

"Yes, it is."

"_Why is the rum always gone," _whined Gaelanor.

"_We drank it all! That is why!" _Cian answered.

"_What do Russians get when mixing Holy Water with Vodka?_"

"_The Holy Spirit!_"

"Cian, you clearly did not walk Gaelanor home, nor are you fit to walk her home," Nólanan said. Gaelanor mumbeled something but only Cian heard and they both burst into laughter.

"_I am ready to go home now. Glorfindel, take me home. You are the man now." _Gaelanor said. Nólanan sighed, the two seemed to ignore any elvish spoken.

"Gaelanor! Cian! Will you stop singing those terrible songs and telling awful jokes?"

"_What is he saying?_" Gaelanor asked.

"_I do not know. We probably offended him." _Cian offered and Gaelanor nodded and looked at Cian as what he said was the wisest saying in the world. Nólanan for the first time felt exasperated. It had been forever since he had dealt with drunk siblings.

"_Alright you two. It is time to go home. You are clearly drunk and cannot walk."_

"_Alas you speak a language I can understand brother!"_ Gaelanor said.

"_You would be proud of us! We worked through our differences!"_ Cian spoke up then, grinning like a fool.

"_Are you too going to get up from the ground anytime soon?_" Nólanan asked annoyed.

"_Help I've fallen and I cannot get up!"_ Gaelanor spoke then.

"_I do not think we can. I think you are going to have to help us back,_" Cian said with a sigh.

"_I am glad you two worked out your differences. I will have Glorfindel and Isilanna take you home Gaelanor. I will take you home Cian. _Glorfindel, Isilanna, can you two take my sister home. I am going to take Cian home. They have admitted to being to drunk to walk," Nólanan said with a sigh. The arrangements made, the group parted ways respectively each with one of the drunken duo.

**\\ Interlude Morning**

Gaelanor woke up and groaned. Thankful for the elvish constitution she was not hangover or feeling like puking. Rubbing her face unconsciously she sat up and noticed Glorfindel sitting in a chair next to her bed. Isilanna was sleeping against the desk. At the rustle of the sheets Glorfindel's eyes re-focused and his eyes searching for her face.

"What caused you to get do inebriated," he asked then?

"I did not plan on it. I went to tell Cian about our betrothal and then we started talking and drinking. We just kept at it, laughing, talking, then he brought out this, hm, instrument that plays music, and we danced and sang. Then we drank more. It was dark out and he wanted to walk me out. I am glad he remembers the fact when I am drunk I have no sense of direction. I could probably walk in a circle, but it seems being an elf makes that less," Gaelanor truthfully answered.

"Have you two made up then?"

"Yes, much to my relief. That shadow will no longer lie upon my heart. He is happy for me, but I think the shadow of our mother and our father's betrayal haunts him in a ways I have not imagined." Gaelanor smiled, but it was a sad, somewhat thoughtful smile. She looked far away.

"Your brother came back after he dropped Cian off. He warned me you were known to, what did he say, ah, drunk walk? You are asleep, drunk, and known to go for walks, but he confessed he was not sure if that would happen now that you three are elves. He expressed his mild surprise that you had already made it half way home."

"Good you are awake. Hey what was that song you sang last night?" Beriaron asked when he peeked his head in. He sang a few of the lyrics and Gaelanor instantly paled.

"Are you alright Gaelanor," asked Glorfindel noting her pale color.

"I...Beriaron, do yourself a favor and forget that song," Gaelanor said. She grabbed a pillow shoved her face in it and groaned her shame into it. Her face heated up at the thought that she sang that song, at least it was in English.

"It seemed really catchy. Nólanan and Cian will not explain it to me either."

"If I, uh, translate a few of the lyrics, will you stop bothering me? Will you promise to never ever sing it either?"

"Sure, I want to know what the lyrics mean. Gaelanor you look really red, are you okay?"

"Yes," Gaelanor managed to squeak out. She took a deep breath, then translated the lyrics. "This is a, uh, rough translation. So, uh, here. They were having sex in the parlor, and having sex on the stones, you could not hear the music for all the moans and groans."

Beriaron and Glorfindel looked flabbergasted at that and Gaelanor if possible, turned even more red.

"This is why I wanted to say nothing! It is a terrible song taught to my twin and I by our uncle! We all got really drunk after my mother's funeral and he insisted we know this song." Gaelanor looked down at her hands.

"I will never speak of this again, my lips are sealed. I am," Beriaron said, he cleared his throat in a very non-elvish way, "going to go now and go spar with someone goodbye."

Glorfindel burst into great laughter, "I have never seen Beriaron so uncomfortable."

"I am glad it amuses you so," Gaelanor said in a quiet voice.

"It does indeed," Glorfindel said. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently then. " You bring much joy to my heart, love."

\\

A month later, Gaelanor and Cian tricked Nólanan into drinking. They steadily got him drunk until he was well on his way to being incredibly tipsy. That was when Gaelanor and Cian joined in the drinking and soon the three of them were riding through the streets serenading the city with drunken ballads in English before finally passing out in front of House of the Golden Flower. The brothers explained to Glorfindel once they woke up they were just escorting their sister home to their betrothed. Glorfindel was most amused even as other elves were most displeased. King Turgon lectured the three once they woke up from their stupor, discussing their reputation, but the small sparkle in his eyes showed he had enjoyed the site of the various output lords yelling at the three the previous night to shut up.

At last, Cian and Gaelanor were finally getting along again. Gaelanor managed to get out of the many duties and lessons she had to spend more time with Cian before she was married, not that being married was going to change much in her life, for she was not really moving anywhere. Nor would their time spent together make up for their years of bitter arguments revolving around Cian's nonacceptance towards their new life. Glorfindel did not begrudge Gaelanor her time with her brother, delighting in only seeing the rift in her family healed.

**Notes \\**

On the Bawdy Song: While I do not think elves are ashamed of sex, they only have sex with one person, which is the elvish union of marriage. In reflecting upon this, I think bawdy drinking songs would actually be rather offensive to an elf. 'Elvish sensibilities.' Though I think some elves would find this more amusing and others would be a lot more tense over the subject I am sure.

On Gaelanor & Cian's Drunk Behaviors: Elves have a great sense of control over their bodies, because their fëa (soul) is more in control than their hröa (body), which is one of the biggest differences between being an elf and a human. Elvish constitution is different from humans as well, so that elves do not get ill from drinking to much. I think in the Hobbit it is listed that the elves passed out. Nólanan talks to Glorfindel about this, trusting Glorfindel, because Gaelanor already trusted him with the secret that they were humans before and Nólanan was not sure how drinking would be different now.


	7. 7 - Marriage - FA 152

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

_No revisions. This just remains a stand alone chapter by itself.  
_

A/N: Forgive me padre, these characters are running the show and I cannot reign them in. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think of my pathetic and first attempt at a fanfiction. Okay, technically not my first, my first was when I was 10, but that was on paper and I burned those papers when I was 17. Shhh. We will pretend this is my first.

** anything in italics is in English

**Chapter 7 \\ Marriage**

Spring of the Year 152 of the First Age

Upon hearing the betrothal of Glorfindel and Gaelanor, the whole of Gondolin went into an uproar in excitement. As Isilanna and Beriaron had once commented, the entire city already had considered Gaelanor, a golden flower among Thlim Losglóriol (1). Gaelanor was not the most beloved of the city, that went to others, but Glorfindel was well loved and well known.

The biggest part of the uproar is after the year of the betrothal, Glorfindel and Gaelanor chose to be married in the springtime when the flowers were blooming, more so, because the flowers of the Elanor (2) would be blooming. The Elanor originally had grown in Valinor, but seeds had been brought over and now grew all around Gondolin. It was also, partially, the name behind Glorfindel's house. No, that was not the cause truly, the true cause of the uproar was King Turgon demanding that the palace be turned out and decorated for the feast, along with the mutterings of how he did not trust his cousin to do it justice. He then badgered Glorfindel into letting him being in the stand in as the father of the Groom. Glorfindel all to readily agreed to get Turgon out of his hair. Laineth decided to be the stand in for the mother of the bride.

**\\ Interlude**

There was a knock on the door and Gaelanor looked up as Isilanna got up from the chair behind her. Isilanna opened the door.

"Good evening milord," Isilanna said, giving an elvish bow.

"Good evening to you Isilanna. Gaelanor is inside, I assume?"

"Yes she is."

"May I have a moment of her time, if she is presentable?"

"You may, milord," Isilanna said and stepped out of the room. King Turgon then stepped into the room and closed the door, he smiled at her. Gaelanor stood up to great the elven lord with a bow.

"You look radiant Gaelanor. I hope my daughter will look as beautiful when she weds one day," Turgon commented.

"I am sure she will look beautiful," Gaelanor agreed.

"Ah, you young people. You do my old heart good," Turgon teased.

"I endeavor to make all you ancients feel young at heart again," Gaelanor baited back.

"Tonight you certainly make me feel young again. Here, I have something for you. As you know, it is tradition for the father of the groom to present a jeweled necklace towards the bride, as you are already aware Glorfindel's parents reside still in Valinor. So I will do this wonderful duty. I cannot wait to see your expression," Turgon said, with a flourish he presented a small soft silky bag. Gaelanor took the bag from his hand and opened it and gasp. It was a beautiful metalwork, intertwined with a blue-hued and a white metal, wrapped around a beautiful blue gem that reminded her of Glorfindel's eyes, it seemed bright and aglow.

"Thank you," she stammered out. No words in elvish or human language could describe the delicate and beautiful work, one of the finest pieces of jewelry Gaelanor had ever seen.

"I am so glad I got to present this too. It was well worth it for your expression," Turgon laughed then turned serious. "May I put it on you?"

"Yes," Gaelanor agreed. Turgon took the necklace from her hands and gently clipped it around her neck. He smiled then and kissed her cheek.

"I hope this day is beautiful for you," Turgon said and then left. Isilanna entered the room and looked on curiously at the necklace, her eyes dancing.

"That is a beautiful necklace. Ah that gem reminds me of Glorfindel's," Isilanna commented.

"I thought the same thing!"

"Come sit, let me work on your hair," Isilanna said.

"Fine. Oh I am so nervous!"

"Do not be Gaelanor. Tonight is your night."

"Oh it is not that," Gaelanor sighed then.

"He will be gentle towards you. Isn't he already?" Isilanna stated guessing what was bothering Gaelanor. Gaelanor blushed at the comment but only briefly nodded as Isilanna brushed her hair into shining gold.

"You look beautiful," Isilanna said, trying to soothe Gaelanor's nerves as she brushed Gaelanor's hair. Gaelanor only grumbled about this and how she would end up naked anyways. Isilanna laughed at Gaelanor's honesty. She quickly finished styling Gaelanor's hair, twining the Elanor flowers that glows in her hair.

"True, Ellírë, you will end up naked before Glorfindel, but you will look beautiful, a radiant star. All of Gondolin will envy the star that Thlim Losglóriol gains tonight," Isilanna chuckled, putting the brush aside. Laineth walked into the room them and smiled seeing Gaelanor in the wedding dress.

"I am so glad I spent years on that dress, waiting for this moment. I feel so proud as if you were my own daughter," Laineth stated smugly, her dark eyes shining.

"You spent years on this dress?" Gaelanor looked at Laineth like she was crazy.

"Now, now, do not look at me like that. You have been the dearest of friends to me since I first met you all those years ago. When I saw Glorfindel give your your epessë, I just knew you two were going to get married. I just knew I had to find the right dress to make you look radiant, as radiant as a star. I am glad my efforts paid off, for getting the material special made and all," Laineth said, nodding matter of fact.

"Let us get going to the feast. Do not run away now," Laineth chided seeing Gaelanor's face. She looked like a deer caught in a headlight. The three ellyth left the room and Gaelanor was greeted by Nólanan and Cian. They both each pulled Gaelanor into a tight embrace. Gaelanor noted that her brothers' clothing was very similar to hers. All three outfits were made of a dark blue material, that seemed to shimmer with a thousand lights, embroidered with silver stars. She looked up at Laineth and Laineth just smiled.

"Tonight you three represent Thlim Mánilmo (3). I thought it would be best to give you three some unification in the sea of color," Laineth answered Gaelanor's look.

"Come now, let us to go the feast," Isilanna urged. The group left but did not rush. Isilanna talked most of all to Gaelanor's brothers, explaining the very brief ceremony involved. Laineth would make a comment here and there, but soon talked more once Beriaron joined the group as they made their way to the Great Hall of the palace. The group entered and were intercepted by King Turgon, asking Glorfindel and Gaelanor to wait for a bit while the last of the guests arrived.

It was then that Gaelanor glanced around to see the lavish decorations. She was in awe. King Turgon had outdone himself, the place was decorated in Elanor and they were all aglow in the evening. Her mouth was agape as it seemed like the place was lit up with many stars. Gaelanor noted Glorfindel's banner and to her surprise and delight she saw a banner that represented Thlim Mánilmo. It was a star, set against a light blue background, with a smaller one next to it.

"I am glad you like it," King Turgon said seeing her expression.

"Like it? No, I love it. It is so beautiful," Gaelanor said in awe.

"My father has truly outdone himself, I hope when I marry one day, my feast will be as beautiful this one," Idril said smiling.

"I am sure it will be, milday. I think your father well seek to outdo this in every way and I will be glad to see it," Gaelanor said, smiling. Gaelanor looked around, treasuring it all. She knew it was best not to grasp in attachment, but this she wanted to grasp onto.

"_Wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life, Cause in this moment I just feel so, alive, alive, alive. This is my moment, I waited all my life, I can tell it's time. Drifting away, I'm One with the sunsets, I have become alive. Wish that I could have this moment, For life, for life, for live. Cause in this moment I just feel so, alive, alive, alive_," (4) she sang under her breath, grasping at the lyrics of a song she heard forever ago. Gaelanor sighed then, relaxing and twined her fingers with Glorfindel's. He smiled at her then.

"_Happy_?" Glorfindel asked in English. Gaelanor thought it was crap that Glorfindel learned English so well but she had struggle with Quenya and then Sindarin.

"_I am, incredibly so_," Gaelanor spoke smiling, looking around one last time and turning her smile upon Glorfindel. Finally the last of the guests arrived, with everyone seated, except for Turgon, Laineth, Glorfindel, and Gaelanor. They then walked together with Turgon and Laineth walking behind them, her heart pounding in her throat, trying to force calm into her views. She already knew what was going to happen, being to Beriaron's and Laineth's wedding. Gaelanor, normally not caring about eyes on her, wanted to shrink and disappear but she stayed steadfast by Glorfindel's side as all eyes looked upon the couple. Laineth took Gaelanor's hand and Turgon took Glorfindel's and joined their hands together as looked on.

"May Varda, Star-Kindler hear Gaelanor and Glorfindel's call and may Eru Ilúvatar the Father of All bless them, as they join their lives together," Laineth said and she let go of the couple's hands.

Turgon spoke then, "May Manwë, Lord of Wind, watch over over Gaelanor and Glorfindel and may Eru bless them, as their lives merge." (5)

Glorfindel and Gaelanor took off the silver rings that they had worn for a year and half and gave them back to each other. Then they presented each other with the gold rings, slipping them on in place of the silver rings. Glorfindel grinned cheekily then, picked up Gaelanor and gave her a long, lingering kiss, before laughing and setting her down on the ground.

The feast began after that and they tucked into the food weight delight. Gaelanor thought the food was even better than the surroundings and certainly better than their normal fare. She enjoyed the meal, occasionally laughing and trading jokes with her friends and often talking to Aredhel, rekindling a budding friendship they had started (6) before her coming of age. They had not seen each other much then, Aredhel preferring to ride out a lot and Gaelanor had her studies between healing, fighting, culture, lore, archery, learning to ride, and her occasional music lessons. The feast winded to a close as everyone was stuffed, music began to play. Glorfindel and Gaelanor slipped away from the rest of the festivities, into the guest room that Turgon had prepared for them.

**Notes \\ **

1 Thlim Losglóriol, the elvish version of House of the Golden Flower. Both are a pain to write.

2 I'm taking a route here, I'm not sure is canon? I'm just rolling with it.

3 Thlim Mánilmo, means House of the Blessed Star.

4 One of the few songs that I adore by Nicki Minaj.

5 I found these vows through the Merin Essi ar Quenteli site. I like them as they are similar sounding to what the Law & Custom of the elves makes it seem like.

6 This is a story that has yet to be added, but Aredhel and Gaelanor meet one day, when Turgon asks for Gaelanor to visit. Turgon is making sure that Gaelanor is growing well under Glorfindel's tutelage and making adjustments into elvish society. They meet a second time when they have a coming age ceremony.

Also, I am not sorry for writing a sex scene. I am sure everyone can imagine their own things.


	8. 8 - The Strangest Dreams - FA 171

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters. Nor do I own the idea of Harry Potter and the Sorting Hat mention thing of mine.

_Revised Date_**: **15 December 2013

_Revision Comments_: I've changed some comments regarding Gaelanor's use of the spear. She is not meant to be outstanding, but seems to have a good grasp on basics that only time she will build upon. I have changed around various dialogs to try to better reflect what is going on about my character's back story. I merged chapter 11 & 12 respectively, as they intertwine together.

A/N: I do not know if I should be calling it Middle-Earth or Beleriand, but for the sake of easiness, I refer to it as Middle-Earth. Please keep in mind that dreams are often symbolism. This chapter is essentially a wild ride involving divinity and craziness. This is not meant to make my character a sue

** anything in italics is in English

**Chapter 8 \\ Year 171 \\ The Strangest of Dreams**

Year 171 of the First Age (19 years since their wedding night!)

Gaelanor walked along the shoreline. She remembered forever ago meeting Varda here fifty-eight years ago. The sound of the ocean waves crashing upon the shore filled her ears and installed a sense of peace in her heart. Gaelanor missed the ocean and only realized it had been sixty years since she had lain eyes upon it. Time seemed to escape her now, in a timeless manner.

"Ellírë," a familiar voice called. Gaelanor looked back to see Cian. He quickly caught up to her.

"Cian," she said smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"I do not know," she said and her voice trailed off as she looked around. Varda, Manwë, nor Irmo were here. She wondered why she was.

"Have you been here before?"

"I have, once long ago, when we first arrived here in Arda," Gaelanor said.

"Did one of the Valar appear to you," Cian asked.

"Ah yes, Varda did, she often made me drink this liquid while I was here. Cian, have you been here before as well?"

"The same as you, when we first arrived here Aulë appeared to me. He made me eat this bread every day and he would explain words to me."

"That is because there is a choice for you both, Gaelanor, Cian," said a smooth but sad voice behind her. Gaelanor and Cian turned to face a beautiful woman, who glowed faintly. Her eyes were big, deep, and sad.

"I am Nienna," she offered quietly. Gaelanor and Cian greeted Nienna with an elvish bow. She smiled sadly at them.

"There is a choice for us?" Gaelanor asked, dread in her heart.

"There is. Each for your own ears, but you two may discuss it later if you will. Manwë wishes to speak to you Gaelanor, go further down the shore and you will find him. I must lead your brother to Mandros," Nienna said quietly. Gaelanor looked over at her brother, dread in her heart at the name of Mandos. She wondered if her brother would have a doom set upon him. Knowing she could changing nothing, Gaelanor walked along side the beach, enjoying the sound of the waves and the comforting smell of the salty air. Eventually Gaelanor met a man wearing blue robes and had deep blue eyes.

"Hello Gaelanor," Manwë greeted her.

"Hello Manwë," Gaelanor greeted.

"Walk with me?" Gaelanor nodded and continued to walk with Manwë down the beach.

"You must be wondering why you are here," Manwë spoke at last.

"Yes, yes I am. I do not want to seem disrespectful, but I would very much like to know. Why am I here, in this, land of dreams with you? Why am in Arda?"

"Ah for why are you are in Arda, is a tale that is long and not yet ready to be told. However, you know of the future, you know of the Fall of Gondolin," Manwë spoke. Gaelanor only nodded at this.

"You see Gaelanor, you have a great gift that lies before you. The question is, what do you wish to achieve? Do you wish to fight, to be a great warrior? Do you wish to defend the people of Middle-Earth? Or would you like to return and dwell forever more in Valinor? Would you like to become a great healer or even a great musician? As you have no doubt realized, while you may have all the time in the world and need less sleep as you once did, you cannot achieve all that you desire."

"I have indeed noticed this."

"The choice is before you, do you achieve greatness in the deeds of battle as a renowned warrior or do you choose to walk the paths of the healer, abstaining from battle till the last need, or do you take the path of great musician forsaking both paths, except in the need of every sword available? Or do you Gaelanor, forsake the lands of Middle-Earth and return to Valinor among your people, the Vanyar," Manwë stated.

"That is a lot to take in," Gaelanor said, swallowing. "This reminds me of Harry Potter and the Sorting Hat. Something along the lines of, 'You can be great you see, it's all here in your head.' Harry is muttering about not wanting to join this one house because it has such a bad reputation. 'Are you sure?' asks the sorting hat. The hat says, well if you are sure you do not want to join this house in which you shall go far, you shall join this house. Much to Harry's relief." Manwë laughed at Gaelanor's story.

"I guess it would seem a bit like that, you have a multitude of choices before you. It is about time and effort and I am reminding you about the value of the time you put towards your lessons. The more you put time towards one skill, the more skilled you will become, but the others diminish behind it. Thus the elves saw that to be a great fighter, you cannot also be a great healer. Thus you cannot be a great healer, fighter, and a musician. Your time in Gondolin dwindles and I am asking that you re-evaluate that time. I cannot show you the future of what will be for what path you choose, nor how it will impact your family and those in the future."

"I cannot in my heart, leave Middle-Earth. I know that we eldar will, if granted be re-embodied or re-born again, but that is no so for the humans. I know that I am one elleth. One elleth cannot make a big difference, but there is a saying from home that one small act of kindness can change the world. I do not ask for glory, I do not ask for greatness or even be recognized. I only the desire the skills to the save the lives through the defense of them and the healing of them. I know what will be, will be. I will not even try to change the events that are to take place, but to stand in defense of those that I love? Of a people who accepted me and let me become me? I would stand against Morgoth with courage no matter how fearsome he was." Gaelanor said, Manwë studied her with a piercing gaze. It was then that Manwë smiled and bowed his head to her.

"You speak from your heart and I admire that so. Do you not desire to live here in Valinor? There is no ban upon you to come here."

"I would love to see the Blessed Realm for the first time, but, I wish to fight, even if eventually I die here. But above all, there is still a desire in me to travel Middle-Earth. I cannot leave Glorfindel here and he will eventually return. I will wait for him, no matter how long, if that is to be my fate. I wish to fight Manwë for the sake of Middle-Earth."

"Gaelanor of the Vanyar, do you choose of your own free will, to not return to Valinor and to fight alongside the Noldor in the troubles to come?"

"Yes, yes I will. I will not abandon my friends and family."

"Then you have my blessing, here," Manwë smiled and presented her with food and water. The water was different this time and the bread had a strange flavor that made it not quite seem like bread.

"Why is it that ever time I am here, I am given drink and now food?"

"In a sense, they are gifts," Manwë explained. "Yet not really. In your mind I see these objects called computers and software. The data from the computer never really leaves the computers, except possibly hidden or if you have the skills, to be truly deleted. Correct?"

"Yes," Gaelanor said surprised.

"Memories are such strange things," Manwë said quietly as Gaelanor studied him quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Manwë just gave her a cryptic smile.

"I have another gift for you. Though it may seem strange to you, as memories are so strange things. I would have you prepared for what is to come. Here is one who can teach you much in the way of weapons," Manwë spoke and they stopped in front of a tall man. It seemed a strange transition, once at the beach and now somewhere in a forest. It was so sudden that Gaelanor looked around in surprise before noticing a tall man standing before her with bright eyes and long blonde hair.

"This is the maia, Eönwë (1), the most talented in arms in all of Arda, though not the most powerful. He has much to teach you. There is one more meeting to be done." Manwë left Gaelanor with Eönwë.

"I am Eönwë and you must be the one that Manwë has told me so much about. You have much to learn," Eönwë presented her with a sword then and ordered her to guard. Gaelanor felt like she fought Eönwë forever, first with sword, then with twin lives. Then Eönwë presented her with a spear, telling her it was the favored weapon of the High Elves. She asked why but he only said pointedly that she should know. The moment Gaelanor held the spear, the movements seemed so natural to her. Gaelanor only had the briefest of moments between the whirlwind of spars where Cian was, how long she had been here. Time seemed to be a standstill, never did the sun go down, never did it come up either, it was always stuck at one point in the sky.

Towards the end, Eönwë commented to her "Memories are strange things are they not? How the fëa and hröa always knows and reacts without the knowledge of the conscious?"

**\\ Interlude: **Awake

Gaelanor sat up straight, trembling. She pressed her hand against her mouth to not scream. Gaelanor glanced over to find Glorfindel stirring. He blinked several times as his eyes focused on her.

"What is wrong anarinya," he questioned her looking up at her.

"I had a strange dream," she said. Strange indeed, for it had felt like years had passed fighting against Eönwë and her brief time in meeting Estë as well as the cryptic comments about being numbered among the Vanyar (2). She drew here knees up and rested her head upon them, in thought. Gaelanor quickly noted that since Glorfindel was not freaking out over her, she had not been asleep for years and she figured it was the same day.

"How long have I been asleep, órenya?"

"Only for a couple hours, come, lay beside me, tell me of your dream," Glorfindel said. Gaelanor sighed and laid back down on her side to face him. He kissed her gently on the forehead and stroked her hair.

"You are always so warm. I feel like I should be calling you anarinya instead," Gaelanor murmured.

"I am not as beautiful as you are, with skin kissed by the sun and hair like flowing rays of sunlight. It is even more beautiful when you ride me," Glorfindel said. Gaelanor blushed at this. He teased her about her blush and then pleaded for her to tell him the dream.

"I dreamed of the ocean Glorfindel. Do you remember the ocean? I can still hear those waves, smell the seaweed, the taste the salt in the air, the sand between my toes, and the gulls that cry Glorfindel. There is much longing to see the ocean again, but I would not leave Gondolin for the sake of this longing. I would not risk the safety of Gondolin for it. It has been sixty years I have seen the ocean," Gaelanor said, speaking of her sea-longing.

"I miss it too. I hear the music of the ainur in the waves," Glorfindel said as he traced her naked flesh with his hand. Gaelanor shivered at his touch, she loved Glorfindel passionately and nineteen years had not dulled the feelings that he stirred in her. Words came to her mind from the books of Lord of the Rings, long had she forgotten about them.

"Glorfindel was tall and straight; his hair was of shining gold, his face fair and young and fearless and fully of joy; his eyes were bright and keen, and his voice like music; on his brow sat wisdom and in his hand was strength," she whispered.

"What was that, a description of my fairness," Glorfindel teased.

"Yes, but not from me. No, it came from a famous author in the world I lived. Tolkien. It is once remarked by another," Gaelanor said and then quoted.

"And here in Rivendell there live still some of his chief foes: the Elven-wise, lords of the Eldar from beyond the furthest seas. They do not fear the Ringwraiths, for those who have dwelt in the Blessed realm live at once in both worlds, and against both the Seen and the Unseen they have great power. 'I though that I saw a white figure that shone and did not grow like the others. Was that Glorfindel then?' 'Yes, you saw him for a moment as he is upon the other side: one of the mighty of the Firstborn. He is an elf-lord of a house of princes. Indeed there is a power in Rivendell to withstand the might of Mordor, for a while: and elsewhere other powers still dwell.'"

"Mordor?"

"A place that has yet to come into existence," Gaelanor sighed then, slipping one hand into his. "I know naught why I tell you this, other than that it seems like a shadow, one that haunts me fleetingly and I get brief glimpses of it. If all goes according to how Tolkien wrote it, then the world will one day be fine. Morgoth will be defeated do not worry. I dislike the possibility of knowing the future and being to afraid to speak that, if somehow, by speaking I would change the story."

Gaelanor remember suddenly Estë speaking to her, before she left, "Trust in the Music. What will be will be and that you will not change anything at all. Your were already sang into the music itself. Do not fear that you stumbling would unravel the music. Morgoth has clearly not brought the destruction of it."

"What will be will be, anarinya. Just like my death will come to pass eventually. All we have is this moment. I do not think anarinya, that your presence would change anything by merely telling me what you know to happen. Trust in me, trust in us, I will never betray your secrets anarinya." Glorfindel won her over then with his sweet words and the words just begin to flow.

"Well this author named Tolkien, he wrote all about Arda, about...Eru and the Valar, about the music of the Ainur. He wrote about Morgoth and the awakening of the elves to starlight and the summoning of the elves to Valinor. Then the return of the Noldor. Luthien and Beren. Gondolin will fall. Turgon will die. You will die fighting against a Balrog and the hearts of elves will be sore for the loss of you, even as they admire you for your courage. You will die defending a blood line that will play a great part in the history of Middle-Earth. Morgoth is defeated, I don't remember when, but he is. The the Second Age begins and new kingdoms are founded in Middle-Earth, I really do not remember them all. Gil-Galad is king and the Second Age ends with fighting against a new Dark Lord, and he is defeated for a time by a Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Numenor falls sometime during this period. Then the Third Age is when he is finally defeated and the time of the elves in Middle-Earth has ended and many of us all sail west. Which Tolkien's story is most famous for, in a collection of four books, three of them a series called Lord of the Rings and another called the Hobbit. I wish I knew more of the events, but I know many elves are lost in the many battles between here and now. I remember there was three kin-slayings in all, but I don't remember when or where. I really only know the Lord of the Rings and mostly about you, because at the time you were my favorite character even if only briefly mentioned in the History of Middle-Earth, scattered amongst the various drafts Tolkien had written up," she said, relief flooding her as she spilled it all out. Glorfindel listened to intently to her. Gaelanor sighed then, her eyes lightened, as if a shadow had let go of her. Glorfindel was content that the shadow he watched grow over in the latter years had passed.

"So this Tolkien, he wrote all about Middle-Earth? Is that why you used to consider this place a dream?"

"Yes, a world of fiction, one much beloved," she said.

"I think that Tolkien must have great insight, or was gifted a sight that few had."

"He never finished his works. He always seemed to be writing them again," she spoke.

"Anarinya, let that not trouble your heart. The Elves are many, our ways are numerous. It would not surprise me if an author from your home land would have issues."

"I guess so..."

"Hush now, anarinya, rest," Glorfindel spoke and pulled Gaelanor against him. Gaelanor sighed and snuggle into this warmth.

"I love you, órenya," Gaelanor murmured as sleep over took her.

"And I love you anarinya," Glorfindel said back. Gaelanor drifted to sleep, but it seemed like the dream repeated itself, only this time Cian was not there, it was just her and Eönwë, sparring again and again.

**\\ Interlude:** Morning

Gaelanor stood outside Cian's door gathering her courage. The dreams last night left her questioning if it was really real. Gaelanor took a deep breath, steeled herself and knocked on her brother's door. Cian opened the door and his hair was a messy.

"Gaelanor...come in," Cian said. Gaelanor stepped into her brother's room and he closed the door behind her. Gaelanor sat down in a chair and looked at Cian. He looked like he had a rough night.

"Strange dreams, huh?" Gaelanor asked then. Cian looked startled then and then he sighed.

"So...I saw you on the ocean shoreline in that dream," Cian stated out loud thinking to himself.

"It appears so. Glorfindel is always telling me dreams are not just mere dreams," Gaelanor said quietly. Cian nodded at this.

"When you first arrived here...did you dream of meeting one of the Valar?"

"Yes, I met Varda," Gaelanor answered. They sat in silence then, each with their own thoughts.

"My heart tells me to speak of what Nienna spoke to me of and yet my mind tells me that I should not burden you with this."

"Tell me what you will, Cian, as long as I can ease your heart." Cian licked his lips at Gaelanor's statement, his eyes distant and disturbed, shadowed.

"Nienna told me of the choice presented to you by Manwë, I know that seems strange. Who are the Valar to give choices of whether we achieve greatness through our skill of arms or through music? It bothers me, but Nienna would explain little else, saying that some of the answers we seek lay deep inside of us."

"Cian..."

"Yes, ah, well you see. I will die," Cian said. Gaelanor looked up at Cian then and her eyes brimmed with tears. Cian was crying then.

"But why? Why would they tell you this?" Gaelanor went over to her brother then and held him tight.

"I know why, but I shall not tell you why. Not now, I am not ready to speak of that. Aulë came to me then after Nienna spoke with me at lengths. I guess you can say I am divinely inspired to make a set of weapons and armor," Cian spoke. Cian pulled out a bunch of hastily sketched spears and swords and a beautiful set of armor, designing to represent their family's House.

"This is beautiful," Gaelanor said in awe.

"Beautiful but deadly Gaelanor. This will be yours," Cian said pointing to a drawing of twin knives and a spear. The spear was well drawn while a third weapon a sword looked smudged.

"A little birdy whispered in my ear, expressing how the Vanyar favored and were the most talented at wielding spears," Cian explained his choice to her, alluding to his inspiration.

"Cian, did the Valar ever appear to you and teach you to fight?" Gaelanor asked, wondering about her dream.

"Yes and no. Though the strangest thing was after that dream, it seemed almost natural to me, especially the spear," Cian's voice trailed off and he looked at his sister then, his eyes piercing. Then he commanded, "Tell me."

"Last night after in the dream I parted ways with you, I met with Manwë who told me I had a choice to make. I cannot in my heart abandon my need to protect life. I know we elves will be re-embodied, but..." Gaelanor trailed off. Music would come later and she cared not to be known for any great skills. Though in 6,000 years she knew those skills would mean little when chose to pass into the West. Battle was not glorious, but Gaelanor did not regret her choice.

"I know you to well sister, you would rather be out in the grime and blood, aiding others. I am the same way, wanting to defend the weak," he sighed. "When Aulë came to visit me, he would teach me Quenya at first. I think that is part of why I was frightened at first. I had some being invading my dreams, aiding me in learning a language. When I started to learn smith craft, it seemed so natural. Aulë visited me for a time after that I picked it up with such ease. Aulë told me something last night that made me think. 'Even if it is not apparent to our minds, our spirits know.'"

"That is a very strange comment," Gaelanor noted.

"Yes, but let me see," Cian muttered. He walked over to a closet and opened it. It was a huge storage of weapons. He hefted a spear out of it and held it out for her. Gaelanor took it and settled into a stance she remember Eönwë showing her. Gaelanor started flowing through a few of the moves.

"Rog was teaching me how to use the spear a couple years ago, it surprised him how quickly I picked it up. Never thought to say this, but Gaelanor, your stances and moves are perfect and in place, never leaving an opening," Cian grinned. "Hey want to spar?"

"Yes! I have yet to spar with you Cian!"

"Let us go with spears. There is another spear in weapon storage room. Let's go!" They disappeared from the room together, first to grab another spear from the weapon storage room next to Rog's training room. They stepped into the room together. No one was here yet, as it was just before breakfast. They settled into their stances.

"Ready? I'll go slow at first, make sure you have got the hang of it and then I will speed up," Cian said.

"Alright Cian. I am ready." Cian grinned and the spar was on. It was slow and predictable at first as Cian tested Gaelanor. Gaelanor stumbled a bit at times, caught between her thoughts and letting her body just flow, before long, she let her thoughts dropped away and stopped trying to control every movement and flowed with the spar, letting her body react with instinct. They flowed from blow to blow, a whirlwind dance of spears. Time meant little to her as they fought, it was an exhilarating dance. At least, Cian managed to knock her spear out of her hands and press the spear close to her throat.

"I yield," Gaelanor said.

"Good fight sister," Cian said grinning.

"Ahem," cleared a male voice gaining their attention. Rog was there as was Glorfindel, Beriaron, and a few others. A few people muttered and glanced at them with admiration in their eyes before melting away.

"Well thanks for the spar Cian. I bet since we took so long Beriaron is going to make me clean all the weapons in the storage room," Gaelanor joked.

"Actually, I want to know when you learned to use a spear," Beriaron said mystified. Cian took Gaelanor's spear from her and disappeared.

Gaelanor's eyes danced with laughter, "That is my secret."

"That may not have been the most amazing fight I have ever seen, but that was some good spear work," Rog complimented her.

"Thank you milord," Gaelanor said with a bow. "Did I miss the morning meal Glorfindel?"

"Yes you did, but I think we can manage to scrounge up some food and then you will spar me," Glorfindel said grinning.

"This I have to see," Rog muttered as Glorfindel lead Gaelanor away. Beriaron dashed ahead of them and Gaelanor glanced confusingly up at Glorfindel.

"He is excited Gaelanor. No one will spar with me with a spear," Glorfindel said.

"That is probably because you are a terror with a spar. I'm feeling like I should be very, very afraid," Gaelanor said.

"Do not be afraid, anarinya. You have a natural talent for the spear it seems."

"I do not get what is so sensational about it. A spear is just another form of a weapon," Gaelanor said quietly. Glorfindel sipped an arm around her waist.

"Think about it anarinya, the Vanyar are beloved most of all elves and their famous for their use of the spears," Glorfindel said. Gaelanor shook her head at this, not quite understanding. Glorfindel was part Vanyar, so was the King's family, but they were elves just like her. Maybe one day when she sailed West she could meet the Vanyar. Glorfindel took her right to the sparring ring at his house and took out two spears. Gaelanor took one of the spears from him and tried a few moves getting the feel for it. It was slightly different from the one Cian had let her use, weighted differently. Getting a hang of it she moved through the various moves that Eönwë had taught her with a practiced ease. Gaelanor stopped to see Glorfindel's critical eye upon her. He smiled at her.

"I think all you really need is practice and your own spear that you are used to. Your form is pretty good, though you are a bit awkward at times. As I said, you just need more practice with a spear of your own so it becomes an extension of yourself," Glorfindel offered.

"Thanks. Cian is making me a spear," Gaelanor said quietly.

"Oh is he?" Glorfindel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ai! It is beautiful, wait till you see what he will bring forth," Gaelanor said grinning.

"Well now is the time to practice," Glorfindel said. Glorfindel fought her then, giving her no room. He pushed her hard and long before he allowed her to take a break and eat. They ate in the private sitting room. Glorfindel's eyes watched her as Gaelanor picked at the food slowly, feeling tired. That was the one thing Gaelanor disliked about elves in general and her own ability. They perceived too easily.

"I will tell you the day I understand myself," Gaelanor spoke out of the blue starling Glorfindel and continued on, "About the dreams, when I learned to use a spear. It sounds so, so, fantastic, a story out of some kind of myth."

"Then tell me what happened, tell me even if it is half-images. I have been around for many years." Gaelanor sighed at this and remembered Boromir's talk of his dream.

"I walked upon a shoreline," she spoke, referring to last night, "like I told you. First I meet Cian there and then Nienna arrived. Nienna led my brother away and I at her urging walked along the shoreline till there I met Manwë. He has the prettiest blue robes. We spoke long before he left me with Eönwë. Eönwë is very talented with weapons."

"You dream does sound fantastic, but I do not doubt you," Glorfindel spoke naming her fear.

"How could you not doubt me? In my dreams I am walking with great and powerful beings! Somehow from a dream, it seems I have awoken into a talent with the spear! It seems to fantastic! To strange! I doubt myself, I doubt these dreams, these strange dreams that have plagued me since arriving in Middle-Earth," she cried.

"I see the truth in your face, the truth in your eyes, and most of all I know your heart and spirit, anarinya. You are gentle and fierce, with only a desire to protect those you love. You have never spoken from great pride and I see how you doubt your own self worth. You have not lived to see a yen (3) yet, but you bring great change. You bring light and laughter to those who know you. You bring much joy to my life," Glorfindel said trying to soothe her, startled by her tears.

"_That is the thing! The conflict that still lies within my heart! Here I am! I was human, now an elf! I now walk with beings who have lived thousands of years and I have yet to achieve one hundred years! I cannot help but feel so small and out of place. I feel lost, so unsure! In my world if these things were to happen I would be considered insane! To talk with powerful beings, bah! Then to dream of learning how to fight with a spear and it felt like years Glorfindel! Years! I awake to find that it is true, this strange dream is true! That I spoke with Manwë and Nienna, that Varda once visited me! That over the course of one night, I learned to use a spear. All their obscure comments and these strange dreams,"_ with that rant in English, Gaelanor broke down, sinking to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably, feeling small and frightened. Glorfindel pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Anarinya, all will be well. Do not doubt yourself. It has no place here. You are here, not there. The Valar has always moved in strange ways and if they have chosen to help you, feel blessed."

"Manwë gave me a choice, he said I could stay here and fight or return to Valinor, but I cannot leave your side, even knowing that you will die and one day I shall see you again, my heart and thoughts are still to _human_," Gaelanor spoke between sobs.

"Gaelanor, my love, do not cry. I love how you think, if I did not, I would not have sought to bind your fëa to my fëa, your hröa to my hröa, you are my anarinya. I love your fëa. No matter where we go, no matter what may come to pass, we will eventually end up being together, again and again, for the rest of eternity. Though I am glad you have decided to stay here than to leave me. Ai! Gaelanor you give me such courage," Glorfindel murmured to her as he took to kissing her on the lips, on her cheeks, trailing them down her neck. He picked Gaelanor and slipped into their room, depositing her upon the bed. He then between kisses, slipped off their clothing, before reminding Gaelanor the bonds that tied their fëa and hröa together. They lay there much later, sheets and limbs tangled with each other, content to be in each others embrace.

"Tell me Gaelanor, what is on your mind?"

"You are wonderful," Gaelanor said with a smile as Glorfindel continued to caress her.

"Gaelanor." Gaelanor looked into Glorfindel's eyes as he spoke her name. "I cannot stop your feelings or your thoughts, but listen to me. Do not feel ashamed for how young you are. Most of all, do not feel ashamed for the gifts that the Valar have granted you. There is more going on here than you know and I do not doubt their wisdom. Trust in their wisdom and their choices anarinya."

"I will try. I am so tired Glorfindel, I have never felt this tired before," Gaelanor whispered, feeling very drained of her energy. Glorfindel sat up suddenly staring at her with surprised eyes.

**\\ Interlude**

Cian and Gaelanor sat outside the city together in the morning light, watching the sun slowly peek from behind the mountains. They both had woken up in the middle night from similar strange dreams, where they had walked and fought together, glowing in the darkness. They had sat in silence for several hours of the darkness. A beautiful array of pale pastels now littered the sky.

"Gaelanor," Cian finally spoke, breaking the silence with the new day, "What do we do?"

"Enjoy what time we have left here Cian, but do not grasp to hard. Our lives are infinite, but our time here in Gondolin is only finite," Gaelanor whispered, the truth striking her in the heart. She had come to love this beautiful city, with it's people and King.

"Should we tell Nólanan," asked Cian, thinking of their elder brother.

"Do you have the heart to tell that you are going to die? That my husband will die? That I-" Gaelanor stopped there, afraid to say it out loud.

"That you what?" Cian asked curiously.

"I am with child," she said in a strangled voice.

"You have got to be kidding me," Cian said in a harsh voice.

"No. I wish I was. Ai! I wish I was! Due to our transition from human to Eldar, we haven't had all the years of experience with controlling our hröa with our fëa. We forgot about this, or more so, I was a lot more confident then I should have been and so we were not worried. We did not want to bring children into this world yet, knowing that Gondolin is to fall," Gaelanor said. Upon looking over and seeing Gaelanor's downcast expression, Cian pulled his sister into a hug. Cian stroked her hair as he crooned to her all the promises of watching over her child for as long as he was alive. (4)

"Are you two going to announce it today?"

"We have no reason not to."

"Well all of Gondolin will be excited for another blonde hair beauty. I am sure between the two you of you, you will have a child who is truly fair of face," grinned Cian. "I cannot wait to see my niece or nephew. Nólanan is going to be excited. I hope you drop your kid off with him and the or she wreck his study."

Gaelanor couldn't help but giggle at the idea, "He would be most displeased."

"Would do well to for all his stuffiness lately," Cian said.

"I think you would too if you had to deal with Salgent."

"Why would Nólanan be spending a great deal of time with Salgent?"

"There is a pretty little musician that he has his eye on. I have spot them a few times in one of the gardens," Gaelanor said.

"I am going to have to spy on him then! Nólanan in love, this has got be a site to see as he stumbles along," chortled Cian.

"Yes it is, but do not tell him I said anything. I think he is taking it slow."

"Gaelanor, I, after our spar yesterday, Rog asked if I wanted an epessë and if I would finally accept one," Cian spoke.

"Did you accept?" Cian grinned cheeky like and knew he must have and loved the name.

"He called me Maxehtë," Cian said.

"Ah swift spear, that seems very apt."

"I swear that kept me busy after you left. After lunch time, Rog had me spar in quick sessions with others," Cian grunted.

"Well Cian Maxehtë, do you want to see Nólanan's expression when I tell him I am pregnant?" Cian Maxehtë got the biggest grin upon his face.

"Oh hell yes, let's go!" Cian Maxehtë grabbed Gaelanor's hands and then ran through the streets laughing, interrupting various elves along their way, a few gave them peeved expressions but the joy in their hearts helped give no mind. They slipped in the house that King Turgon had provided for Nólanan as his blessing for the foundation of the House of the Blessed Star. They found him in his study putting away some of the books and a candle that had almost burnt out. Clearly their brother had been up late and he had not changed his clothes as he was in the set of blue robes he had been wearing yesterday.

"Brother," they both greeted as one. Nólanan glanced up.

"What now you two?"

"We have the most joyous news to tell you."

"Please don't tell me you are planning on getting me drunk again," Nólanan said eyeing them. He was referring to the night, one month from the date that Gaelanor and Glorfindel's betrothal had been announced, they had gotten their brother drunk and the three of them had ridden in the streets singing drunken songs in English. At least that had not tried to sing any of the songs they knew in elvish.

"No, not at all. I wanted to tell you before all of Gondolin knows," Cian Maxehtë said.

"You are not getting married are you? You do not have some maiden stashed away?"

"No, I do not! I have not found a maiden to catch my eye!"

"Then get on with it, tell me the news and stop plaguing me with riddles," Nólanan ordered, looking in that moment a regal elven lord.

"You are going to be an uncle," declared Gaelanor! Nólanan, paled, sat down. He pulled out a bottle of liquor from one of the desk draws, popped the cork and took a giant swig.

"Now run that by me again," Nólanan gasped out.

"I am with child Nólanan."

"Do you think this is wise?" Nólanan ground out, seeing his sister's confused expression he continued. "I remember what you told me all those many years ago You told me Glorfindel dies in Gondolin, that there is a possibility that-"

"I know what I said Nólanan. But what bearing does that have now?"

"I blessed your union, because I saw how happy you two were and knowing that, as adults, you could marry whom you choose. But it is my right as kin to have placed a task before him to win your hand," Nólanan ground out.

"You would not have done that."

"I should have," spoke Nólanan, "but it seems I have better wisdom and did not, though my heart yearned to. Well Gaelanor, I do hope this child will bring much joy in Glorfindel's and your life. I will watch over your children, should," he choked then. Gaelanor ran to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"Sh, sh, I know you will. I will live, do not worry. Cian Maxehtë and I are not training so hard to just die when Gondolin falls," Gaelanor soothed.

"Oh sister, I know this. My heart aches. My heart already aches for you, knowing the loss you will have to go through and the years of waiting for him to return, if he does," Nólanan whispered, his eyes misty with tears.

"It will be okay, everything will be okay, you will see. We always have hope, true hope, because we know that everything will be turn out alright in the end. No matter how many dark years that we face, we will stand strong," Gaelanor said with a sad smile.

"Know this sister, if should something happen to your and Glorfindel I will watch over and protect your child," Nólanan said with a tight smile.

"I love you Nólanan," whispered Gaelanor.

"And I love you little sis," he said back. "Cian Maxehtë?"

"Ah yes, you see, I finally agreed to have an epessë. Rog called me Maxehtë," Cian Maxehtë said with a grin.

Nólanan snorted at this, "Ancient Swift Spear? A bit prideful name are we?"

They together before Cian Maxehtë said he had to be off to the forges and Gaelanor said she needed to see Glorfindel so they could announce to the house that she was with carried a child.

"Good luck sister and remember my words," Nólanan spoke bidding her a good day as well. Gaelanor walked away then, singing happily to herself as she walked back towards her home with Glorfindel to announce the news. Her steps were light and so was her heart as she put away the shadows of the future knowing it is no use. Carpe diem, she repeated back in her mind, carpe diem, seize the day.

**Notes \\**

Anarinya – Quenya for my sun.

órenya – Quenya for my heart.  
fëa – spirit  
hröa - body

Eönwë – Is noted as the "greatest of arms in Arda" meaning he was best with weapons.

Now granted the Vanyar was not really seem around Middle-Earth, due to the fact that they are a small clan and they were the first to journey to Valinor and pretty much safe to say that most of all they probably chose not to follow over to Middle-Earth (notably Turgon's wife was one of the Vanyar, but died in the crossing). Gaelanor is not a full Vanyar, just like Glorfindel is not. However, Glorfindel is counted among the Noldor. There is a back story of Gaelanor's existence that has yet to come to light, so please keep that in mind when I drop hints. The fact that Gaelanor is part Vanyar is the reason behind the appearance of the Valar, because Varda and Manwë favored the Vanyar, thus by extension, Gaelanor and her brothers have the favor of Manwë and Varda as well.

yen – an elvish year of 114 humans years

On the matter of Gaelanor's pregnancy: So let me explain this better, before anyone flips out. I understand that an elf's fëa is more in control over their body, that the body's desires and impulses and probably the function of ovulation is more under and elf's control. That being said, Gaelanor has only spent I believe, 58 years as an elf give or take, so while you could say that is more than enough time for an elf to master their body, I would like to point out that Gaelanor had spent 24 years as a human. The fact that she is an elf and I believe 82 years of age as I write this story, still has not quite sunk in. 24 years is a long for a human to develop some deep unconscious habits. Thus in an unthinking moment of passion between Gaelanor and Glorfindel, it would have slipped from their minds. Glorfindel has a deep trust for Gaelanor, I mean, their fëa are bound together. He let's certain things be, because he knows her fëa, her heart, who Gaelanor is and knows when to push her. That being said, I think it is also a matter of desire from both elves to have a child. Most elves bring about their children early in their marriage. Gaelanor and Glorfindel, while I have not mentioned it (because I am not going to write every daily life activity and event), do want a child. But I know I mention in a previous child, they have a conscious choice of not wanting to bring one into the world because Glorfindel is going to die and Gaelanor does not want her child to suffer the death of a parent (even if he will be re-embodied), because her mother's death still haunts her.


	9. 9 - Gates of Summer - FA 315

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

Revision Date: 15 December 2013

Revision Comments: I have tried to correct the inconsistencies that have presented themselves in the past in previous chapters (if there is anymore, please let me know). This chapter is meant as a summary but also an expression of the character that is Gaelanor and that fear drives her.

** anything in italics is in English

**Chapter 9 \\ The Gates of Summer; ********Tarnin Austa \\ 315 of the First Age**

/ A Summary of Years 172 - 315

In the summer of the year 172 of the First Age, Gaelanor gave birth to a beautiful little boy. In the tradition of the Noldor, Glorfindel gave his son the father-name of Glorestel who later took on the name Haedirn. (1) Only later did Glorfindel confide to Gaelanor that, he chose hope in that their son would sustain Gaelanor when Glorfindel fell in the future. After their child's birth Glorfindel and Gaelanor discussed whether to have another child or not. In the year 195 of the first age, 23 years later they had a daughter who they named then Gaelamir, glimmering jewel.

After that Gaelanor had no desire to bring anymore children into the world after that, for a heavy shadow fell over her heart. She knew that soon, all too soon, her Glorfindel would fall. Alas, she did take much joy in the raising of her children and neglected much of her studies, except when she went out to spar with Cian Maxehtë. Gaelanor could not help but take delight in how quickly they learned and they seemed to have inherited Gaelanor's willful energy of living to the fullest. Gaelanor quickly learned that their children needed little governing and that all of Gondolin watched over the children. It seemed fascinating to Gaelanor that even the most austere of elves would laugh at the delight of the children. Glorfindel explained that to elves, their children were great treasures, each new little fëa adored.

Those were the happiest days of her life, no matter her fears and she would often recall them in dark days, of the love of her husband, her children, her family and friends. The days seemed to float by, unending, unchanging, wash in the sea of immortality. It was only as her children were growing well into their maturity that Gaelanor's zest for life seemed to slow as she relaxed with her studies and enjoyed her childrens' childhood.

Gaelamir took up learning the art of healing and singing, falling into a more traditional role of ellyth. In the evenings the House of the Golden Flower was often filled with the singing of mother and daughter and occasionally Glorfindel's fair voice was heard mingling with theirs. Haedirn (Glorestel) took after his parents in wanting to fight, his spirit was proud and strong, with a deep fighting spirit that seemed to aid in his poweress. It was only as Haedirn was beginning to learn that Gaelanor turned back towards fighting, not taking up her healing lessons anymore as she had been deemed proficient enough to handle all but some of the most serious wounds.

During the springtime of the year 272, one hundred years after Haedirn's birth, Nólanan, Gaelanor's brother, was wed to Lîrnell, a pretty little female with the silver hair of the Teleri. She was a talented musician and a poet, her voice was the average elven fair, though the way she spoke Quenya and Sindarin was very musical, but Nólanan said he did not marry for her voice. Gaelanor commented to Cian Maxehtë that Lîrnell was one of the sweetest, most gentle souls she had ever met. Lîrnell seemed a good match for their brother they both agreed, for she seemed to soften his edges and made him open up.

Cian Maxehtë, soon after stopped using Cian in his name and went there after only known as Maxehtë. Gaelanor and Maxehtë were often found late at night sparring in the darkness outside their city. Their clashes were often fierce, occasionally ending up with one of them with a minor injury. Glorfindel often expressed his worried to Gaelanor about this, but Gaelanor pointed out that the injures were dwindling. She often talked about the language the Maxehtë and her had seemed to developed, a rhythm, a style within fighting that was theirs. She confessed the real reason she did not care was that it was only then that Maxehtë would talk to her. Gaelanor often confided in Glorfindel, but in what bothered Maxehtë and shadowed his eyes, she would tell no one. Gaelanor would not betray her brother's trust or the secrets he told her, as he often confessed his continual fear of relationships with others and his fear of his death.

**\\ Interlude**

"Nana, are you almost ready? Ada is waiting for us," Gaelamir spoke impatiently.

"Now now lótinya, is there by chance a handsome ellon waiting for you," Gaelanor teased her daughter.

"Nana! It is not like that! I was going to meet up with my friends for a bit," Gaelamir said.

"Alright lótinya, you may go, but be back before midnight!"

"I promise Nana. Thank you!" Gaelamir kissed Gaelanor's cheek and dashed off. Gaelanor sighed watching her daughter run away. She remembered when she used to run around everywhere, but since Gaelamir had reached adult sized seventy years ago, Gaelanor no longer rushed about. Gaelanor looked into the mirror studying her face, her face resting her palm. 226 years she had been alive and the only thing she had to show for it was the wealth of knowledge behind her eyes. She could not remember the way she had looked before, because her features had changed. It had been slow over the years and Gaelanor had not really paid attention to it, but now it looked like someone had taken her former human features and super imposed it with an elf's and it looked far more refined, more elegant, but it was still her face. The scars in her skin had faded as well.

"Hello Glorfindel," Gaelanor greeted just before Glorfindel entered their bedroom. Glorfindel smiled at his wide and walked over towards her. He picked up Gaelanor from her chair and kissed her before setting her down on her feet.

"I let her go run off with her friends, she promised to be back before midnight."

"I am glad, I would hate to miss lótinya playing her flute," Glorfindel grinned.

"She is very talented," Gaelanor said.

"Takes after her mother, who is talented," Glorfindel said.

"I am not that talented!" Gaelanor protested as she blushed.

"Ah, I beg to differ!" Glorfindel said smiling, holding Gaelanor in a tight embrace.

"Órenya?"

"Yes my love?" Gaelanor looked up into Glorfindel's bright blue eyes.

"I am glad we ended up with children," she said at last.

"Me too anarinya, me too. They have been a joy. What is bothering you and do not tell me nothing, you always protest to much." Gaelanor grimaced at that, Glorfindel knew her heart all to well, sensing with an ease the play of emotions in her heart. (1)

"Will it always be like this?"

"I cannot promise that my love, but you know I will always love you. No matter where our interests lie," Glorfindel said. Gaelanor smiled at his words.

"Ai! There is my smiling! Anarinya?" Glorfindel asked worriedly as he watched her expression go from smiling to an expression of horror, her eyes distant. She swayed and Glorfindel caught her before she fell to the ground. Gaelanor did not hear him as she saw in the distance Beriaron yelling at her.

"Milady! Gaelanor! Ashlinn! You must be strong! Glorfindel would not want you mourn! You daughter and son need you, our people need you!"

"She is not responsive, I will carry her," Nólanan's voice spoke.

"You are injured! You will aggravate it!" Beriaron spoke. Nólanan gave Beriaron a glare and Beriaron stopped protesting.

"We cannot linger here!" An unfamiliar male voice spoke.

"Come on sis, you need to snap out of this! Please, please, please do not die. You are all I have left," pleased Nólanan's voice in her ears. Gaelanor heard a roar in the distance and her vision returned to normal to see Glorfindel's eyes upon hers, his mouth forming words she did not understand in worried tones. Gaelanor shook her head for a second trying to clear.

"Gaelanor!"

"I am fine, Glorfindel. I am fine," Gaelanor said.

"What happened?" Gaelanor buried her head in his shoulder, clinging to Glorfindel.

"I had a vision, you were dead and I was just unresponsive," she murmured.

"Ai! That is my greatest fear. That when I died, you would feel it and go into shock. It seems that would be the case."

"Glorfindel, why would I-"

"Ah, our fëa are connected. When we join our hröa we join our fëa, thus a strong bond is formed with the marriage of the two. It forms what we call Osanwe-kenta I think in English you call it _telepathy_? (2) Our fëa is united with our hröa, thus Pengolodh suggests, besides that development of language made it fall out of use. You would have to ask him more about it, but there is some form of it between those who are of kin, those who are friends, and namely for those who are married. Our hröa joined and for us, in that moment, our fëa are joined, linked and formed a bond. These bonds strong and allow such that osanwe can happen. What I am trying to say is, our fëa are connected and there is a deep bond there. Some develop deeper bonds, that they can sense each others presence, even their emotions and occasionally osanwe-kenta." Gaelanor looked thoughtfully at Glorfindel.

"Is it in relation to how powerful the elves themselves are?" Gaelanor asked quietly.

"I do not know. I only know some of the bare basics," Glorfindel said gently rearranging Gaelanor's golden hair out of her face.

"My fëa reaches for your fëa," Gaelanor spoke softly placing her hand over Glorfindel's chest. Glorfindel kissed her forehead. Glorfindel picked her up and sat her on the bed. He sat next to her and they talked quietly together, of their bond. They talked of strengthening their bond, but also of the day it would be sundered for a time.

**\\ Interlude**

"Nana! Ada! I thought I was going to cause us to be late as usual," greeted Gaelamir who stood beside Glorestel. She paused seeing her mother's pale face.

"Nana, are you okay?" Haedirn asked with concern.

"I am fine my flowers. Do not worry about me," Gaelanor said cheerfully.

"If you say Nana," Gaelamir said quietly.

"Come now, let us go meet up with Beriaron and the rest at the square" The family left together while Haedirn and Gaelamir teased each other. Gaelanor could only smiled at her children. Outside of every house and along each street were silver lamps that lit the way. In the trees there hung different size tree-lights, the cast a ray of colors against the city's streets and buildings. The site always awed and filled a sense of peace in Gaelanor. This solemn but beautiful holiday had taken the place of Christmas in her heart as her favorite holiday.

They met at the square greeted their friends and fellow members of Glorfindel's house. Gaelanor's 'former' house, House of the Blessed Star, was also there. Nólanan had gained a small but loyal following of people though out the years, but it would always remain one of the smallest houses in all of Gondolin. The House of the Blessed Star had a very close fellowship with each other. Soon it was midnight and all of Gondolin fell quiet. Various members of the other houses were at this more friends of Glorfindel, her brothers, and many of the House of Harp was there as well. Gaelamir, Lîrnell, Gaelanor, and various others played quickly set up their instruments, but none said a word. Salgent struck up a tune on his harp and soon everyone with an instrument started playing the song. Ere one song would end and someone would end up striking up a new tune and the others would quickly follow into the new tune. It continued like this for many hours.

It was a quiet affair, until at a certain point, everyone got up and went to the eastern wall of the city. There it seemed like an abyss had swallowed all song, just before the first ray of right light was seen over the hill, as dawn started. It was then and only then did the city of Gondolin erupted into song, some were ancient songs. Others sang of the promises for a good year, but it was beautiful affair. Some continued singing and playing music until the sun had rose beyond the horizon, though others did not. Gaelanor was one of the few who left first, feeling tired from her night. It was on her walk back that she met Aredhel again.

"Milady Aredhel, it is good to see you again," Gaelanor hailed.

"Gaelanor! It is just Aredhel to you. You know how much I hate all those stiff formalities," Aredhel said with a laugh.

"How are you Aredhel?"

"Well enough! I am longing however to ride free. I wish to leave Gondolin," Aredhel admitted. At this Gaelanor's emotions ripped anew. This was it, 200 more years and Gondolin would be no more. Gaelanor's fëa reached out to Glorfindel's seeking reassurance and his response was that of a loving calm.

"Do you miss the ocean?" Gaelanor said then, trying to distract herself.

"I was never much fond of the ocean," Aredhel admitted. They walked together in silence for a while.

"I miss the ocean, it is in my bones. I miss the roaring waves, the salty sea and the cry of the gulls," Gaelanor spoke quietly.

"I miss hunting in the open forests! Oh Gaelanor! I want to see lakes and rivers again!"

"Do you think that is a wise course of action? Much of Beleriand is embroiled in war," Gaelanor spoke, though knowing it was futile to change Aredhel's mind.

"I cannot help what my heart yearns."

"Gondolin is beautiful Aredhel, why would you want to leave the safety of this valley? We are safe here."

"Gaelanor you are just like my brother, trying to convince me to stay here. Other then when you have arrived you ave known little outside this valley. What would you know?" Aredhel spoke bitterly. At this Gaelanor for the first time since her arrival here took offense to a comment directed here. Gaelanor stood in front of Aredhel then, her eyes ablaze with passion and strength, looking like a powerful Elven Lady, as if she was one of the Elven-wise for a brief time.

"Look here Aredhel. I may not have lived as long as you have, but I have had adventures. I have climbed mountains and hiked through canyons. I have traveled down many rivers in a boat in which you have not the skill to survive. I have hiked through many forests and seen many lakes. I have skydived, which means, I have jumped from an object high in the sky and fallen through the air with only something similar to a sheet to break my fall. My existence is short compared to yours, but I have experienced the world and sights that you will never be able to achieve. So do not be little my meager 226 years Aredhel. Do not presume to know of my life before here! If you leave you will put all of us at risk! You will bring doom upon us all!" Gaelanor snapped and ended up punching a tree then in anger. There was a soft crunching so and Gaelanor winced.

"Good day Aredhel," Gaelanor said with anger riddling her voice. Gaelanor moved off quickly, making her way home to see the healer.

"_Fuck this hurts! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I know better! The fucking fuck!"_ Gaelanor shouted as she walked down the streets. She was given curious glances as she cradled her hand that was bleeding and looking very black and purple. She continued to curse obscenities in English as she headed back and stepped in the house. She heard a low roar from the dining hall, noting that breakfast has started.

"Calaurë! I really really need you!" Gaelanor called out as she headed towards the healer's room.

"Nana! You are back! What did you do?" Gaelamir cried out noticing her hand. Haedrin poked his head out from the dining hall then.

"_I FUCKING PUNCHED A WALL. I am so fucking mad. Dear God, I just had to go punch a wall. I want to trash something! Why could I have not waited to get home? Then I could have fought Maxehtë ! Or Glorfindel!_" Nólanan appeared then out from the dining hall, followed by Glorfindel.

"You punched a wall?" Nólanan said.

"That is what I _fucking_ said. I punched a _fucking_ wall because I am so _pissed_. Piss!"

"What does piss have anything to do anything? What is _fucking_?" Haedrin asked innocently. Gaelanor took a deep breath. Then looked up at Nólanan.

"My hand hurts," she finally whimpered, as her anger resided slowly and the reality of the pain set in.

"Come, I will tend to it and while I do little sister, you shall tell me all about this." Nólanan disappeared to the healing rooms and Gaelanor quickly followed, they quickly put distance between them and her family.

"_Remember when I told you about the fall of the hidden city?_" Gaelanor spoke then, using the English name for Gondolin, not wanting her children to understand what she was talking about.

"_Yes, I do. Sister is it almost time?_" Nolanan's voice quivered at this, at the thought of this beautiful city falling to ruin. He knew it was coming thanks to his sister and he wish he did not. However, it made his time here so precious.

"_Not quite, but I was reminded of an event that happens. Less than two hundred years to the day to go brother,_" Gaelanor spoke.

"_To the day?_"

"_Yes. To the day. I am so angry. I know this would happen. I know Aredhel would seek to leave and when she comes back some years from now, she will bring us the one who will cause our downfall,_" Gaelanor spoke mournfully then, her grief for a moment blocking out the pain. Nólanan sat his sister down in the chair. He gave her a drought to help numb the pain before he set about making sure if it was broken. Glorfindel and her family entered then, with Beriaron and Laineth.

"Are you okay?" Laineth asked with concerned. Gaelanor looked over at Maxehtë then, ignoring Laineth's question, knowing her answer was that she was not okay.

"_I wish we could play some video games. I need some good hack and slash._"

Maxehtë snorted at that, "_Man I have not seen you this riled up since you beat up those pack of bullies in high school."_

"_Yeah, but you joined me trashing those bullies. I wish I could trash some bullies. I have very non Vanyar feelings right now, with urges to go beat up something." _Gaelanor spoke with an edge.

"_Well if you had not bruised your hand, you could have fought _Maxehtë_," _Nólanan chided her then. Gaelanor sighed.

"To answer your question, no I am not okay. I am angry, for the first time in a long time."

"Maxehtë,_ remember, now it is t-minus not quite 200 years to the day," _Gaelanor said. Maxehtë's face became very still and Nólanan grimaced.

"Would someone explain to us who do not speak that language?" Beriaron asked.

"No, for that knowledge is not meant for you," Gaelanor said, the weight of her eyes turning towards Beriaron. Beriaron realized as Gaelanor looked on, that Gaelanor was coming into her own. It was almost as if he could see her, a leader among elves, regal, fierce, every inch Glorfindel's equal. Gaelanor would never be a Galadriel, but only Galadriel could be a Galadriel. It inspired a certain awe in Beriaron and in Laineth who knew Gaelanor since she was 24. This was Gaelanor, Lady of the House of the Golden Flower.

"Nana, please tell us what is going wrong?"

"Ai! I got a bit angry at something. No matter, do not fear my flower. Nólanan, Maxehtë, I vote we have a drinking binge like the year before I was married."

"I concur. Today seems like day for it!" Gaelanor winced as Nólanan finished bandaging her hand, applying an elven healing spell.

"Do not include me on any drinking binges. I do not think Lîrnell would let me live it down."

"Come now! Riding through Gondolin, serenading the city with songs they do not understand and thankfully do not understand! Just like our old days! Remember all the trouble we used to get into?"

"Riding through Gondolin drunk?" Haedrin asked and Gaelanor heard Beriaron explaining the little tale about her brothers and her drink. Gaelanor could not help but grin at that.

"Yes and good riddance. Father despaired that I would stop being so smart because of you two!" Nólanan groaned then.

"That may be, but our antics cause mother to laugh the most! Remember when we did that prank in our last year of school and got expelled for it?"

"That did not endear us to father's new wife," Gaelanor grumbled at the reminder.

"Secretly father laughed at you two. He told me a year later about it," Nólanan said then.

"Gaelanor, would you accept a light healing sleep? It would do you good if you slept here till tomorrow morning and not serenade the city," Nólanan said.

"Yes, do it now before I change my mind." Nólanan cast the spell and her eyes drifted closed.

"Make sure she stays asleep Glorfindel," was the last thing she heard has sleep overcame her.

**\\ Interlude**

Gaelanor awoke slowly, Glorfindel's comforting presence next to her as he stroked her hair and sang.

"Órenya," Gaelanor whispered, her voice hoarse. She opened her eyes, his face worried. She sat up slowly and Glorfindel handed her a cup. Gaelanor drank it and it soothed her dry throat. He placed it on the night stand next to their bed.

"Even though I am 226, it seems I can still act like a child," Gaelanor said at last.

"I have never seen you so angry before. You always laugh everything off."

"There is such fear in my heart and this causes me to be angry. I do not want you die. I know it is important. I know why you die. But my heart will be sore till you come back from Valinor. I was reminded today that it is approaching, soon, not to soon in the years of men, but soon enough. But..." Gaelanor looked up at Glorfindel, a new determination flowing through her veins driven by fear. "I know you have your duties to Turgon, but I want to fight with you every day. I want to train hard and long and be as close to your great skill as I can."

"That I can do anarinya, that I can do," Glorfindel promised. He drew Gaelanor into a kiss.

"I will stand strong for our people Glorfindel," she promised him once he broke the kiss.

"I do not doubt you Gaelanor, Lady of the House of the Golden Flower. I know we should get out of bed, but I have a different kind of activity planned. I have decided I need some reminding about the very most intimate parts of my wife," Glorfindel grinned looking like a little elfling.

**Notes \\**

Tarin Austa, or the "Gates of Summer" is an actual festival in Gondolin, according to Tolkien writing. Though I think it got written out of the Silmarillion? I'll have to go look.

1 - I drew on the elvish naming customs. However, I remember reading that if it was a daughter, the mother chose first, somewhere, instead of the father? So I am going with that, even if it is wrong. Even those I used Glorestel for the father name, I am using Haedirn to create less confusion as that is his name later on.

2 – I am going to try to make this quick. I am not to sure of it is Tolkien canon whether or not that elves can speak to mind to mind. I know all about the Osanwe-kenta (osanwe means the inter-exchange of thoughts). Now it would not surprise me if Galadriel can speak to other's minds (she learned all that she was offered while in Valinor, then went to Middle-Earth seeking her own fortune and then spent long years with Melian. Galadriel is one of the most powerful of elves so that really would not surprise me. I know that in the essay itself, it states the more practice one gets with osanwe-kenta, the easier it is. That being said, I think there is a natural bond similar to that of the osanwe-kenta that forms more strongly and tightly with marriage, as I said in the chapter, sensing each other (and the health!), as well as emotions, and possibly leading towards actual telepathy itself, probably even more so in urgency. I think elves have a natural ability towards empathy (the ability to feel other emotions) but they are also high observation skills. Gaelanor and Glorfindel because they are married, I think their fëa would be drawn towards each other. Glorfindel himself is a very power elf (and I would put forth that is in relation to Galadriel as well). Gaelanor on the other hand is an unknown fact, one that will unravel in time, as she grows older, stronger, and more powerful in her own right. Tolkien really loved Galadriel and he sang all her tunes. Gaelanor will not and will never be as powerful as Galadriel. In fact, I have no plans for her to be capable of reading other people's minds, except in the case she will develop strong observational skills, with the possibility of small ability towards empathy. Gaelanor is incredibly young elf still!

**Elvish Guide \\**

Nana – Means my mother \\ Ada – means my father  
Lótinya – Quenya for "my flower" from lótë meaning flower, and -nya, the possessive pronoun thing. With the -nya, you often take away the ë, but not always the case. Consider the accent before it however, I have chosen to go this way. It is meant as a pet name.  
Anarinya – my sun \\ órenya – my heart


	10. 10 - Not One Year Later - FA 316

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

_Revision Date_: 15 December 2013

_Revision Comments_: I have gone through Glorfindel's speech, trying to relax the compliments. I do not mean for Gaelanor to sound like a Mary Sue type character. I've also changed that Gaelanor does not see the future. It was an idea that was bouncing upon my head, moreso, because Aredhel arrives safely in Himlad (after being separated from her guards), before Aredhel wonders and meets Eol. So Gaelanor protects Aredhel in a sense and they journey together, thus I have given away what shall happen in the next chapters. Oh well. Originally chapter 14.

** anything in italics is in English

'' is thoughts

**Chapter 10 \\ Spring ********316 of the First Age \\ Not one year later**

King Turgon had come to call on the House of the Golden Flower, however, it was on Glorfindel and Gaelanor in attendance. The study they were in had the door shut with orders not to be disturbed. Glorfindel was leaning against the wall, Gaelanor sitting and Turgon was looking out the window with a far away look in his eyes.

"Aredhel wishes to leave Gondolin," Turgon said.

"I have already told her it is an unwise idea," Gaelanor said calmly.

"Ah, Gaelanor, you are family (1), do not call me milord. To you I am Turgon, even if you are younger than me," Turgon said, trying to make light. Turgon sighed then. "I told her as well, but she is so restless."

"You already know the arguments of why not Turgon, why come to me for advice?" Glorfindel asked.

"She is headstrong. She would go without my leave. Glorfindel, I cannot lock her up in a tower, as she reminded me: 'I am your sister and not your servant.' I would let her go with a group of guards now. I hoped to have Ecthelion, as well as Glorfindel, and Egalmoth, will take her to Hithlum where she would be with our elder brother Fingon. I have some others guard in mind, though if you and Maxehtë come, I will be most pleased and my worries set aside. I have heard you have become quite the swordsman and Maxehtë has pure talent towards the spear," Turgon said at least, after a period of silence. Gaelanor couldn't decide if she should be thrilled or frightened. She had never seen real battle and she knew all to well the dangers of the world.

"Gaelanor," Glorfindel said, speaking her name softly, wondering what was going through her mind. She wondering if she should go, or if Glorfindel would let her go.

"I will not stop you from going, if you desire to go," he said at last. Gaelanor nodded and sat in silence while Glorfindel and Turgon began to talk about the route and plans. Should she go, should she stay? If she went, at least she would be by Glorfindel's side. Though Glorfindel had trained her to fight but two hundred years, would that be enough for her to survive? The world seemed to fall away and her eyes became distant looking. Glorfindel stopped talking to Turgon feeling a flicker of fear and wonder from Gaelanor. Glorfindel called Gaelanor's name, trying to call her back from the real world. He called he name again and she shook herself from where she was.

"I am sorry, Glorfindel. I will go. Aredhel probably needs some female company," Gaelanor remarked. Though Gaelanor could not help but wonder if Aredhel begrudged Gaelanor for their exchange of bitter words almost a year ago. They had not talked since then.

"Are you sure? What is it that you see?"

"I do not see anything. I am just lost in thought. All that I am sure of is that Aredhel will need me upon this journey. I will go speak to Maxehtë about going. I will leave you two to make the plans and meet back later." Gaelanor stood up then and bowed to the two Elven lords and left speedily.

"Does Gaelanor have the gift of foresight?" Turgon asked curiously.

"She gets brief glimpses, half-formed images, not too often," Glorfindel said carefully, skipping out the all to real knowledge Gaelanor had from the other world.

"Your wife has a mighty gift."

"You would think so, but I think, it may also be a curse. Though I think it has come with a great cost. I have a story for you Turgon," Glorfindel said, before going into the tale.

**\\ Glorfindel's Tale**

"What caused you to come to Middle-Earth Glorfindel," Gaelanor asked quietly.

"My loyalty to my cousin. I find I am more like my Vanyar heritage, wanting to dwell in the light of Valinor. We crossed the Grinding Ice following Finglofin as Fëanor and his group already had taken all the ships. I did not participate in the kin-slaying. It is not talked about here due to how offensive it is, especially to some of the Sindar here who are related to the Teleri. It grieves all of our hearts, especially to those who did participate," Glorfindel said sounding distant.

"Alqualondë," Gaelanor whispered. Glorfindel looked up at Gaelanor then.

"Yes Alqualondë is the name of the city where it took place."

"Great harbors, beautiful swan ships, and the city was covered in pearls," Gaelanor said.

"It was a very beautiful city and harbor."

"At first it was angry words, Fëanor demanding that the Teleri give him their ships. Everyone was so angry and Olwë refused, saying the Teleri would not go against the edict of the Valar. Though Fëanor always seemed angry." Gaelanor slipped further and began to tell the story, her eyes darkening with shadows.

Fëanor demanded the ships, as if it was his right. But Olwë refused.

"We will not give you our ships," Olwë said to Fëanor.

"You will give me those ships! I am under oath to get back the Silmarils!"

"Turn back for we will not give you those ships! Repent!" Olwë pleaded with the headstrong elf. Fëanor would not. Fëanor had then ordered the Noldor to take the ships. That's how all the fighting begin Glorfindel, because Fëanor ordered the Noldor to just take the ships. The Teleri resisted then, even as some of them was flung overboard by the Noldor. It was at first mere fist fights, but quickly escalated into stones being thrown. No one knows who first drew blood, or who died first, but then the Noldor was wielding swords. The Teleri resisted and they would not give in, armed with only hunting bows they repelled Fëanor at first. There was three battles in and many lives of the Teleri were cost. Every battle it seemed that more and more people died."

"It was hard stepping over the bodies of friends, of neighbors, of people you had known, grown up with. Even if the rest of the Noldor had come, a great deal of damage had been done. Blood filled the streets and the cries of the dying were the worst as they reached for their loved ones. It was when Fingolfin and Finarfin with their Noldor came that everything went from bad to worse. If only there had not been a misunderstanding from the Noldor, for then so many Teleri would not be dead, waiting in the Halls of Mandos. There was so much blood...blonde hair streaked with blood..."

"Gaelanor! Gaelanor!" Glorfindel shook Gaelanor's shoulders. Gaelanor's eyes soon went from empty and shadowed back to her normal bright starry eyes.

"Glorfindel?" She spoke then. Glorfindel sighed with relief.

"Who told you about Alqualondë?"

"You did, just now, you told me it was a very beautiful city and harbor?" Gaelanor said with a confused tone. Glorfindel studied her then, noticing a wealth of confusion.

"You just told me about the tree attacks of the Noldor and how the second host of the Noldor overwhelmed the Teleri," Glorfindel said.

"No I did not."

"Look at me, look at me and remember." Gaelanor licked her lips

"I...I...there was so much blood. My blood stained the ground, I lay there for a time, I was crawling, I crawled till I reached..." Gaelanor pressed her head against her forehead, "someone who looks like Maxehtë, and we held our hands, smiled, and then there is a great light."

Gaelanor collapsed then, her eyes closed in a sleep that was not common.

**/ End Tale**

"She is reborn then?"

"I would believe so. I think there are strong indicators for that, if there was ever any. There are strange comments she has had. I will confinde in you this, Manwë has appeared to her in a dream asking her to return to Valinor if she wished. There is no ban upon her or her kin. Manwë did this once after we married and again five years ago. One thing I have noticed is she glows as much as we who have seen the Two Trees." (2)

"But for her to be released from the Hall of Mandos so early seems so strange..." (3)

"Ah, who we are to question the Valar, Turgon. I am grateful. I could have been waiting a long to have my wife and two beautiful children. In fact I feel beyond grateful and more blessed than anything else."

"The Teleri are not blonde," Turgon said after a moment of silence.

"True, only those descended from the Vanyar are blonde. There is little we know of her story. The wisest course of action is to let the memories come to her. I will not poke around them. It could be the Valar who have given her a grace from the memories. The kin-slaying is sore upon all our hearts."

"I hope to know her story some day."

"Me too. Let us however turn our attention back to our plans," Glorfindel said drawing Turgon's attention back towards planning out a route to Hithlom.

**\\ Interlude**

"Is this the wisest course Gaelanor?" Maxehtë said at last, after Gaelanor explained her meeting with Glorfindel and King Turgon.

"Who is to say what is the wisest course? Even the Valor cannot know everything, even they cannot predict all the destinies that elves and men are to take." Maxehtë sat quietly looking thoughtful. It was a strange sight for Gaelanor, whose brother had never sit still or thoughtful behind any desk willingly. He had only done it in school when he was forced to.

'How the world and years have changed us,' Gaelanor thought.

"King Turgon suggested I go with you guys?"

"Yes, he did."

"Hmm...well if he does ask I will go. Only because I do need to protect my twin sister," Maxehtë said with a grin. Gaelanor rolled her eyes at this.

"Some things never change."

"No Gaelanor, they do not. We just add to those years."

"Maxehtë! When did you become so wise," Gaelanor teased.

"Well I think I would have learned at least a little bit over the past two hundred years," Maxehtë snorted. Maxehtë got up and walked into a smaller side room attached to the study. Gaelanor heard him rummaging around and she was curious. The sounds stopped and Maxehtë walked out with a shirt of mail, the shimmered blue.

"Is that...is that made of luinril (4)?" Gaelanor gasped.

"Aye. I've worked hard to get every bit since I first heard of it from Rog. The way Rog described it reminded me much of mithril mentioned in the Lord of the Rings movies. Túranixë (5) is made up of it as well. It's a lot lighter than silver or gold, but it is incredibly strong and once worked it is slightly flexible. It has the strange qualities I've ever faced and working with it has been a challenge. I've been half-afraid while working on this mail that I would ruin it and I was playing every day that Aulë was guiding me. Rog praised me of this work and made it sore for him to let me return to Nólanan's side. I made this for you. I finally have enough material for the spears I designed forever ago, for us. Try it on!" Maxehtë said. Gaelanor took the shirt of mail from Maxehtë with awe. She slipped the mail over head. She was surprised how light it was. Gaelanor spun around in some of the hand to hand combat moves, before trying out some more flexible moves.

"This is incredible work," Gaelanor said once she finished moving about. She touched it with awe.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Maxehtë said quietly, blushing. Gaelanor through her arms around Maxehtë and blurred many thank yous while crying her eyes out. Finally letting her brother go, she slipped the mail off and over her head and held it to her chest. Maxehtë held out the black cloth it had been wrapped in.

"You might want to wrap it up, all the world is going to be jealous because Gaelanor is luinril shirt of mail."

"Aye. I think Glorfindel is going to give you many thanks for this."

"I would not doubt it. I am surprised Glorfindel has not made you a set yet."

"Glorfindel ordered a set of armor from Rog a while ago for me. It was after our marriage, he said it would not do for the Lady of the House to not have her own armor," Gaelanor grumbled, but her smile betrayed her love and happiness.

"Well get going, I will tell Nólanan about the trip, since I am definitely going."

"I am off to go talk to Glorfindel and see if Turgon is around and inform them you are coming as well." Gaelanor left Maxehtë and made her way through the busy streets of Gondolin, sorrow choking her throat as she looked around. This beautiful white city, with trees and flowers growing along the streets, had become home to her and she adored the people of Gondolin. There was a peace here, a tranquility within this city that never seemed to fade away. Maybe it was just the quality of elves that such peace and slow changes were there. There was never a fair city in Gaelanor's eyes, for while the human cities from her world were a concrete jungle, Gondolin was worked in such a natural way; it involved nature in every way and the city always seemed to flower with it.

'My attachment to this city is making me suffer. Truly, my heart will be sore for this loss,' Gaelanor thought before she arrived at her home. Gaelanor clutched her bundle to her, but decided against going to the study. She went down to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, tears begin to spill from her eyes and she quietly sobbed. To many lives would be lost that day and she wondered then, finally, that if she would live through it herself. She was afraid, deathly so, for herself, for her friends, for her House, for her family.

"How many will perish, how many will die first in defense of the city, then in trying to escape..." she wondered out loud while crying.

'I wish I had returned to Valinor,' Gaelanor thought for a moment and then disagreed. If she had gone, she would not have been blessed with her two beautiful children. Love and fear had been driving her choices for so long, love of Gondolin, it's people, and her family. Fear to, for knowing she could end up being re-born if she died, she still had that human tendency to want to cling towards life, even if in the face of all that is come, the emotions that stirred in her breast wanted her to race towards the enemy to defeat them, knowing it was futile. She took a deep breath, there was no use crying right now. Gaelanor knew she needed to put away her sorrow. Glorfindel entered the room then, as she was trying to gather herself together.

"Why do you cry anarinya?" Gaelanor shook her head at his question, her lips trembling as silent tears continued to pour from her eyes. He pulled her into her arms and she broke into a new set of sobs.

"I love you, I love you," she kept repeating in-between sobs. He stroked her hair, his presence, his fëa a quiet source of strength for her.

"Sh, anarinya, I have you, you are so brave," he murmured against her hair.

"I do not feel brave," she sobbed.

"You are. You face each day with courage and you do not run away. That takes strength. Loving this city, caring for it's people, as you train to fight, to heal others. You do this all so you can be the most. You are already becoming a leader, learning everything you can so you can be useful. You are so brave anarinya, so very brave."

"I am not brave," she murmured.

"You are. You know about the fall of Gondolin and yet you continue on and you have not run away love. You have chosen to stand here and fight. You could escape all this and yet you stay," Glorfindel reminded her firmly.

"That is not so terribly brave," Gaelanor stated, but her tears were subsiding. Glorfindel wiped tears from her eyes and her cheeks gently.

"It is brave. Why do you doubt yourself so much? You are strong and courageous! You are not lesser than I! What must I say or do to prove this to you? You are as worthy as any elven lady. Gaelanor, anarinya, since I first saw you that day on the river, I saw a great strength and courage in you. That is what first drew me to you, there is a fire in your eyes, a passion in your soul that burns so brightly, like the sun in the sky, or star against the inky night skies. When a lesser person would have given in against the challenges I have set against you, as you learned to fight and our ways, you have risen to each challenge. Others remark upon your strength and tenacity, how you are a star, a golden flower, among our house, Losglóriol. You are Gaelanor Losglóriol, a princess, a lady, you may not have my thousands of years of experience, but that does not make you less. You fight considerably well despite you being barely out of one yen. You handle situations not always the best, but you are learning to navigate the world of politics and diplomacy. Can you not believe this? Must I drag you to every elf, friends, house members, other lords and ladies, and the others through this city? Must I?"

Gaelanor shook her head at this.

"Gaelanor Losglóriol, you are admired throughout this city, not all love you, but that is just how it is."

"They only admire me because I am your wife," she whispered.

"That is not so. Turgon sees the worth of these skills or he would not ask you to be a guard for Aredhel. Calaurë, think you have great healing potential. She just wishes you would spend more time learning the art of healing instead of running around with all of us ellyn, swinging your sword. Certainly your bow work could use improvement and same with your twin knives. At least you can wield a sword and spear with real ease. You still need to beat Beriaron, I count that one time as a fluke." Glorfindel said grinning. (6)

"But I-"

"No more excuses. Believe. Let all those excuses of how you are unworthy enough, how you are not good enough go away. Have pride in yourself and your abilities, do not think that it is a downfall to have such pride, Gaelanor. Open yourself Gaelanor to our bond, feel the pride and faith I have in you. No, do not give an excuse, do it. Feel my emotions, know my thoughts upon you and this matter. You heard me speak it, but you have yet to feel it inside of you. Do it," Glorfindel commanded. Gaelanor gave a slight nod of her head and let the barriers fall, as Glorfindel had taught her. Her fëa reached out for this fëa and she drowned in the emotions, the whirling thoughts of Glorfindel's as he came down from the burning passion inside of him. He was passionate about her, about her worth, and had such pride, faith, and love towards her, mixed in with his worries about the thoughts that seemed to break her down. (7)

"Now do you see?" Glorfindel asked her as she finally returned back to herself. Gaelanor nodded, the reminder of his fëa lingering inside of her.

"Your fëa calls to my fëa. We elves believe in our free choice of love, but I would not doubt that it is Eru's will that brought us together. We are matched, our fëa and hröa, your strength and courage to mine. You are worthy as a princess of the Noldor as Idril and Aredhel are."

"Yes," she said quietly. Glorfindel smiled then, sensing the change in her heart and spirit. He had spent years trying to get Gaelanor to see this. Gaelanor had grown a great deal since her first arrival, becoming wiser, stronger, faster, and had become one of his best fighters. She seemed a natural talent at fighting, but Glorfindel had wondered since her arrival and the once long ago comment of 'returning to Valinor' if it was truly talent or the latent unconsciousness of her previous life. However, it mattered little to him, for he was grateful that she was not in the Halls of Mandos, for truly it would have been a long time before they would have met. Glorfindel would not change anything, even knowing that he would die, he was loved by Gaelanor and they were gifted with two beautiful children.

"Come, let us meet with Turgon," Glorfindel said finely. Glorfindel got off the bed.

"Wait! Glorfindel!"

"Yes?" Gaelanor took Maxehtë's gift from where she had stashed it. She unwrapped the mail and showed it to Glorfindel.

"Who?"

"Maxehtë made it and gave it to me."

"Now I see! I heard from Turgon a long while ago about Maxehtë going off on trips, with some others. Remember those times you could not find him? He must have been mining in the mountains to get all the luinril. That explains why there has been an influx in luinril recently among some of Maxehtë's friends! I am glad, this comforts me, you should wear it on the trip."

"I plan to, I do not plan on taking any risks with my life," Gaelanor said.

"Good, because I would hate to see you die, anarinya." Gaelanor gave him a small smile and put the mail away carefully.

"My brother said he would come along with us."

"That brings my heart joy. You two are formidable fighters and I have seen great improvement this past year," Glorfindel said, his eyes sparkling as they left the room together.

"Since you talked about the osanwe-kente, I explained it to Maxehtë and we've been learning to make use of the bond we have as twins," Gaelanor explained.

"That is wonderful! No wonder you two beat everyone in that beginner's tournament. Now I know the secret! I will watch out for you," Glorfindel teased. Gaelanor giggled at this, feeling happier and lighter. Glorfindel joined her in her laughter as they made for the study again.

**Notes \\**

1 - Glorfindel's parents are never actually name, however do to the suggestions of him having Golden hair, be numbered among the Noldor, as an "elf lord of a house of princes" and the fact that he has been to aman, and also the lack of births in the house of those descended from Finwë, I would think that Glorfindel is probably more like the brother of Finarfin and Fingolfin, unmentioned, but even more possible is Irimë, who is Fingolfin's sister. I think it would explain his close ties with Turgon, leading Turgon's army as one of his captains (Glorfindel is a cousin) and probably being 'chief of the houses.' This is my theory for this story, or my 'canon' explaining his history. So Glorfindel is a prince D: even if chooses not to go by that.

2 – I swear I remember reading somewhere it was specifically those elves who have seen the Light of Two Trees who glowed and not just those who have been to Valinor.

3 – I read it takes a while before most elves come out of the Halls of Mandos. Could be wrong. So I guess get re-embodied others would probably be reborn? As for Gaelanor's story eventually it will be explained.

4 – Luinril = luin (blue) + ril (brilliance). Sindarin. - I've made up a metal that probably does not really exist. But psh, there is a lot to middle-earth we never knew. If you are wondering why Gaelanor would have Luinril as a weapon, remember Gaelanor is married to Glorfindel, cousin of the King. I would say that it would probably be a very rare metal and maybe only found in Beleriand, but since it is sunk, there is not much left after the second age. Most weapons, things of luinril would have been lost with the fleeing of the Fall of Gondolin.

5 - Túranixë – The sword that Glorfindel gifted Gaelanor for her first celebration of her begetting day with the elves, 5 years after they arrived.

6 – Originally when I wrote this, I complimented Gaelanor way to much. This was because in the heat of writing the story, Glorfindel sees Gaelanor as almost his equal in all things. I've re-worded it to reflect more that Gaelanor is not as skilled as those who have been alive for over 3,000 years, such as Glorfindel. There is the promise that once Gaelanor beats Beriaron, she will not have to spar anymore.

7 – Glorfindel and Gaelanor have been practicing using her bond, but really, there is more the feelings of presence, emotions, and sometimes images, but more so when the emotions are strong as in this moment.


	11. 11 - Journey - FA 316

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

_Revision Date_: No revisions

_Revision Comments_: N/A

Author's Note: Excuse me if I fudge details, or the time to travel. I stared at a map of Beleriand while writing this story, but I feel like I am a poor judge for the distance between the two. Also a chapter involving Ecthelion (a future balrog slayer) and Egalmoth!

Also, let me know what you think of the fight scene. I did not want Gaelanor to do to well, but I wanted to balance it out.

** anything in italics is in English

'' is thoughts

"To be a warrior is not a simple matter of wishing to be one. It is rather an endless struggle that will go on to the very last moment of our lives. Nobody is born a warrior, in exactly the same way that nobody is born an average man. We make ourselves into one or the other." — Carlos Castaneda

**Chapter 11 \\ Spring ********316 of the First Age \\ The Journey**

Gaelanor felt ill in her heart to leave the fair city and regretted her decision to be one of Aredhel's guards. She wanted to grasp so desperately to the time she had left in the city as much as she wanted to grasp onto her time left with Glorfindel. It left her feeling in a sour mood before dawn. Her moved only improved once they got close to the mountains. It was not like Glorfindel or the King had commanded her to go, she chose of her own violation. At least they were traveling by horses and could cover a great distance.

"Maxehtë ! Remember your dream to climb _Everest_!" Gaelanor asked as she looked up at the mountains with awe. A sense of adventure, of longing to climb mountains like she had been on Earth stirred in her heart.

"Ai! That dream will never be completed! However I am glad these mountains are not as fierce as that mountain!"

"What is this _Everest_ you speak of?" Ecthelion asked curiously.

"The land where we come from, there is a great treacherous mountain that captures the dreams of many to climb it. It is a dangerous trek to the top of the mountain, taller than these, and only those who are in their physical peak only attempt the climb. Everest has claimed many lives."

"Why would anyone wish to climb such a mountain?" Egalmoth spoke up this time.

"To push your limits, to test your strength, your endurance, and that of your will," Gaelanor provided.

"Gaelanor is right. It was about a challenge for me. I like testing myself. Gaelanor prefers to try I am not going to be afraid approach. Do not lie, sister, you have done some pretty crazy actions before."

"We should not give Glorfindel a fright about all our adventures. They are done and past and I have mellowed out," Gaelanor pointed out.

"I would like to hear these stories," Aredhel said with a grin, speaking up for the first time. Maxehtë broke in stories of their hiking trips, including the one time a bear took their food and how Gaelanor had refuse to go camping the next summer. It had taken much cajoling upon their mother's part to get Gaelanor to come back camping when they were kids. Maxehtë also spoke of their many antics and pranks at nine years old, including when they put frogs in Jaden's sleeping bag.

They left through the secret pass after talking with some of the guards who watched over it. Gaelanor took a deep breath as they left the mountains behind. Gaelanor watched the sudden shift of Glorfindel, Ecthelion, and Egalmoth, from relaxed to alert. They traveled for some time quietly away from the pass, heading first soutwards. Glorfindel ordered them to travel hard and fast, wanting to put distance between the secret pass that if by chance, they met yrch, the forces of Morgoth would not discover Gondolin. On the beginning of the second day, Aredhel put her foot down.

"I have decided that I am not going to Hithlum!"

"Then where are going to go m'lady," asked Egalmoth flabbergasted.

"I want to see the sons of Fëanor, Celegorn and Curufin! I miss them. I want to go to Himring!"

"Our course is to Hithlum, Aredhel," Glorfindel spoke harshly to Aredhel.

"Then I will go without you. I am not your servant or you wife who will do what you ask," Aredhel said harshly.

"That is a low blow," Glorfindel growled.

"Do not mix my sister with your mixed emotions Aredhel. Glorfindel treats Gaelanor as his equal," ground out Maxehtë his eyes flashing dangerously in his anger.

"Well," Aredhel sniffed, "you can either follow me and protect me as Turgon has asked or return."

"I promised your brother I would look after you. Come let us head towards the south first, then south-east and see if we can make our way through Doriath," Glorfindel said with a sigh. Glorfindel was instantly regretting his promise to watch over his strong cousin. As much as he loved his kin, Aredhel was wild. He glanced over at Gaelanor, but his wife's face was stone cold with not a whisper of her emotions. He reached out with his fëa to hers and found just what he expected, a cold burning rage.

Aredhel spot most animatedly of the sons of Fëanor but Gaelanor's expression remained either impassive or dark. If Aredhel noticed, she did not comment about Gaelanor's expressions or silence. Maxehtë was similar, face impassive, barely saying a word or two. The three lords of the major houses were stuck with some of the most stubborn people.

"_Hey, sister, could you sing a song for me? Something I would know if you could?_" Maxehtë asked glancing at his sister. Gaelanor thought for a moment before clapping her hands and quickly formed a tune.

"Ready? One, two, three..." Gaelanor and Maxehtë's voice formed into harmony, singing the easy tune.

"_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?_"

"What is _whiskey_?" Glorfindel asked, curious at the mention of the bottled drink, once they finished with the verses.

"Ah, a type of liquor." The elves each took turns singing, occasionally singing together one of the popular tunes in Gondolin. They eventually stopped singing once they stopped for the night. However, every time Ecthelion sang, Gaelanor just looked at him with awe. She remember Glorfindel once telling her that Ecthelion was the most musically inclined of all of Gondolin, with a voice that could rival Maglor's. Maglor he had explained at the time, a son of Fëanor with a powerful voice. Gaelanor wished she could sing as well as Ecthelion.

"Glorfindel, I have a question," Gaelanor asked quietly as the other elves fell asleep in a reverie. Glorfindel and Gaelanor were taking the first watch of the night.

"Yes anarinya?"

"Do you think we will be allowed through Doriath?"

"I hope so, but most likely we will be turned away."

"But why?"

"We are not kin, unlike my cousin Galadriel dwells there. Galadriel is because her mother is Eärwen, daughter of Olwë who is brother to Thingol. Our relations have been greatly strained and have grown worse since he learned of the kin-slaying, even more grevious it was when finally he learned that among those who died were children's children of Olwë his brother. Great was the grief of the Teleri that day."

"Ecthelion and Egalmoth are Sindar and you were not there! Turgon did not follow Fëanor either. None of you participated," grumbled Gaelanor.

"Let me fix you braids my love," Glorfindel murmured. Gaelanor scooted over to in front of Glorfindel so he could undo the mess of braids in her hair.

"That matters little to King Thingol. To him, Aredhel, you, and I, we are Noldor, no matter our Vanyar heritage. I would not doubt that his prejudice because of the kin-slaying colors his view and he perceives all of us as bad. Remember, some of his kin died that day," Glorfindel explained as he quickly re-did Gaelanor's braids.

"That seems so horrible, to let your prejudice color your reaction to a whole people."

"Ai! That maybe be so, but remember to us elves, the kin-slaying was a most terrible deed. Mandos said thus 'Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation sh all pass over the mountains. Ye have spilled the blood of your kindred unrighteously and have stain the land of Aman. For blood ye shall render blood, and beyond Aman ye shall dwell in Death's shadow. For through Eru appointed to you to die not in Eä, and no sickness may assail you, yet slain ye may be, and slain ye shall be: by weapon and by torment and by grief; and your houseless spirit shall come then to Mandos. There long shall ye abide and yearn for your bodies, and find little pity through all whom ye have slain should entreat for you." (1)

"It is all so sad," Gaelanor said softly.

"It is, but what will be will be Gaelanor. There your braids are done."

"What will we do if we are rejected by them?"

"We will try the dangerous route of Nan Dungortheb, but stick close to Doriath. Do not drink the water there and please stick close to me," Glorfindel said quietly. The night passed on quickly, with the watches quick and split up. There was no disturbances thankfully and by mid-day the next day they were close to the forests of Doriath.

"_Gaelanor what is going on_?" Maxehtë asked quietly as the energy of the group turned even more nervous and alert as they entered the forest.

"_The relations with the King of this land is very strained. _Glorfindel_ thinks that we will be turned away,_" Gaelanor muttered to her brother.

"Why do you two always speak that strange language?" Aredhel asked as they entered the woods.

"_So I can talk shit about you_," Maxehtë grumbled.

"What is _shit_?" Glorfindel asked looking curiously at the twins for a second. Maxehtë and Gaelanor burst into laughter at this. Glorfindel had said shit. When Gaelanor had taught Glorfindel English, she did not mention any of the swear words or some of the other terminology. It was always a strange thing when Glorfindel said a word they would not expect the Eldar to say. Their laughter ended when they were suddenly surrounded by elves.

"You can go no farther," spoke a dark haired ellon, who must be some sort of leader of the guards.

"We wish to pass only through these woods, we are escorting Lady Aredhel to Himlad," Glorfindel tried to explain.

"Under King Turgon's order we cannot allow the Noldor through these woods," the ellon said shaking his head.

"Can we not stay within these borders? We do not want to travel through Nan Dungortheb," Glorfindel pleaded.

"I am sorry, but these woods are closed to you. Go around or go through Nan Dungortheb. We have our orders. Please leave," the ellon commanded, he walked away, paused and looked back. The ellon's gaze settled onto the two twins, his eyes noting their sun kissed skin and golden hair. There was a low murmuring from the other wardens.

"However, those two can pass through if they wish," the ellon said pointing at Maxehtë and Gaelanor. The twins looked at each other confused.

"Then we shall not. We are companions of Lady Aredhel, her guards, and our duty is not done, nor would we leave our fellows. We thank you. Come on, let us leave these woods," Gaelanor said quietly, turning the horse around.

"Do you know why they let us through and not any of you?" Maxehtë asked.

"I know naught, except that maybe Melian, King Thingol's wife may know about you. Though it does seem strange to me," Ecthelion commented.

"Melian is a powerful maia, that may be the case. She knows what we may not," Egalmoth commented.

"You two are Sindar, would that not make sense to allow you through as well?"

"Sindar, Noldor, we all have dark hair, only those descended from the Vanyar have a chance for blonde or even red hair, with very few rare exceptions. So to them, there is little difference. One cannot tell which of the Eldar you belong to by pure looks alone. You two are however, your skin is unique in that it is kissed by the sun," Ecthelion said.

"That is probably why. We seem to be rather unique among the elves," Gaelanor murmured.

"Some of the Teleri have sun kissed skin as well, so you are not alone, but it not common among the Vanyar or the Noldor," Egalmoth said.

"It might be possibly the only reason why the wardens have let you two through, with golden skin of the Teleri and blonde hair of the Vanyar, you do not look like any of the Noldor," Ecthelion added. After that the group fell into silence.

"Egalmoth, Ecthelion, I need to talk to you," Glorfindel said once they stopped for a break. The forest of Doriath was out of sight. They three lords ambled to the side as Maxehtë and Gaelanor prepared the midday meal. They talked animatedly in quiet whispers that Gaelanor, Aredhel nor Maxehtë could hear. Gaelanor figured it was probably their new route plan through Nan Dungortheb. Gaelanor shivered involuntary at the name, 'Valley of Dreadful Death.'

"We have our new route, so listen up," Glorfindel said, commanding the group's attention.

"Nan Dungortheb?"

"Yes, we go through Nan Dungortheb," Glorfindel said. "We will rest tomorrow at midday, before we are close to Nan Dungortheb. We will spend a day letting the horses rest. Once we get into Nan Dungortheb, we are not going to stop, except for brief breaks for the horses. I fear to tarry to long there. Stick close, do not drink the water, and watch your step, remember these words."

**\\ Interlude: Shadows**

It had started easy enough once they entered the woods. The eerie silence made Gaelanor and Maxehtë jumpy, even Aredhel had a worried expression upon her face as they walked carefully and quietly. Glorfindel had pointed out to the spider web in the trees and begged them to be very careful to not touch it. Gaelanor all to readily agreed to that and wondered if by chance if this was like a predecessor to Mirkwood. Dark woods, little sunshine, spider webs, and a prevailing sense of constant fear. The trees twisted in odd ways and the color of the bark, black, looked so wrong to Gaelanor's eyes.

Gaelanor stuck close to Aredhel as they rode through, Glorfindel taking the front, Egalmoth and Maxehtë to the side and Ecthelion guarding the rear. The first day turned into night time and it was the darkest Gaelanor had seen. Even her elven eyes seemed to feel a little strain at how dark this place was at night. Yet the pushed onwards throughout the night, carefully guiding the horses at a walk.

"This place is so eerie and haunted," Gaelanor whispered quietly to Glorfindel as they stopped for a break finally. Glorfindel took Gaelanor's hand in his and drew her close.

"Do not let anything happy to you anarinya, I fear this place more than anything," he whispered in her ear. He gave her a quick gentle kiss and his eyes quickly turned to scanning the forest. Gaelanor's ears heard a strange sound.

"Glorfindel," she called wearily.

"Draw your swords," Glorfindel commanded. Gaelanor's heart leaped in her throat, fear pounded through her veins and she felt cold as she drew her sword.

"Stick close Gaelanor," Glorfindel murmured to her quietly, his eyes constantly scanning their surroundings. Gaelanor spotted many red beady eyes in the darkness. She gripped her sword tightly.

"Do not think you two, thinking will get in the way of reaction, let your body and instincts do the work," advised Ecthelion from behind Gaelanor.

"Aye, I will try," Gaelanor said, her voice quivering. Strange noises reached her ears again, as red beady eyes stared at her in the darkness and Gaelanor heard some branches rustling. A giant spider jumped in front of Glorfindel and Gaelanor. Gaelanor let out a scream of fear as Glorfindel struck at the spider.

"Gaelanor!" Glorfindel yelled at her. This spurred Gaelanor into action. She blocked one of the spiders legs and sliced it off with a quick motion. The spider let out a strange noise that sounded from the pain. Gaelanor ignored this, letting her thought fall away like in sparring, except this was battle. The spider stopped moving as Glorfindel managed to slash it's underbelly and it dropped on the ground.

Another was advancing before Gaelanor had time to think, relax, observe. All there could be was movement and action. She quickly moved in, blocking with her sword, and two arrows pierced the spider before it dropped dead. She moved onto the next one, hacking and slashing at it's legs. Another reared up at her and instinct took over Gaelanor and she whirled around to slash at it's underbelly, green goo splattering her clothing. Gaelanor turned to find Maxehtë corned by two spiders. She drew out her bow and arrow and managed to shoot off two arrows. She charged in, slashing at the spider's hind legs before stabbing it in the underbelly. Green goo covered her sword now, but Gaelanor paid no mind.

All of a sudden Gaelanor was yanked away and she let out a startled cry. Maxehtë threw a dagger from his boot at the spider behind her hitting it square in the eye. The spider let out a strange noise and Gaelanor pushed herself upwards, stumbling, barely noticing the bit of webbing covering her feet and chest. Maxehtë rushed passed Gaelanor letting out a wild cry. There was a quick succession of slashes and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The strange spider noises stopped finally stopped and the forest was silent again.

Gaelanor looked wildly around her, all the spiders were dead, laying on the ground. The elves were gathering themselves together, two of the horses were dead, and another two were missing. That left them with two horses, Gaelanor quickly cataloged before turning her eyes critically to her companions, her eyes searching for any wounds. She stumbled for a second heading towards her friends before collapsing to her knees and threw up what little she had in her stomach, hot tears running down her face. Glorfindel squatted down next to her.

"Gaelanor, now is not the time for this." Glorfindel took a cloth and wiped some good from her face.

"I...I..."

"Shh, put away your feelings. We need to move, no time to think. Up you go," Glorfindel said and helped Gaelanor up. They quickly gathered their belongings and the arrows. They headed out on foot now, guiding the two horses carrying with most of their personal effects. Gaelanor tried to shove her whirling emotions from her mind, but it distracted her as she walked along side Aredhel. If it was possible, the forest seemed to darken even more as a thick fog seemed to arise, and the sounds seemed to become muffled. Aredhel gripped Gaelanor's hand tightly as they walked together. They continued to walk forward, being careful where they stepped. The fog grew so thick they could barely see a couple feet in front of them.

"Glorfindel, I think we should stop! I cannot see anyone!" Gaelanor called out into the forest. Glorfindel did not respond though.

"Glorfindel?" Aredhel called out.

"Glorfindel!" Gaelanor let out a strangled call, still there was no response.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god,' Gaelanor thought, fear closing up her throat as they stood there for a bit, looking around them.

"_Fuck!_" Gaelanor said speaking out loud.

"Gaelanor, we can only push forward. Hopefully we can meet up with Glorfindel and others once we leave this forest. If we stay here, we may never make it out alive," Aredhel said quietly, taking the role of leadership over Gaelanor.

"Okay. Okay. Let us keep going forward," Gaelanor agreed, torn between two desires. Survivalist in her, if she was camping, was to stay put. However, her knowledge of Middle-Earth now told her that they needed to leave this forest behind as quickly as possible. Neither option would guarantee their lives or safely meeting their companions again.

"Hold my hand, Gaelanor. I do not want to be separated from you in this fog," Aredhel whispered.

"I will not let you go," Gaelanor promised as they pushed forward through the dark valley.

**\\ Interlude**: Glorfindel & Co

Maxehtë and Egalmoth leaned against each other, breathing heavily. Maxehtë's leg had a giant slash across it, while Egalmoth was bleeding from his arm and forehead. They stared at the valley as Glorfindel and Ecthelion emerged. Glorfindel looked so haunted as Ecthelion practically dragged him along. It was only once the two were beside Maxehtë and Egalmoth did Ecthelion let Glorfindel go. They had lost the last two horses and most of their supplies. The worst part was they had lost Aredhel and Gaelanor down in Nan Dungortheb. Glorfindel just looked at the forest, pale, disheveled, eyes shadowed. He ran his hand through his hair, muttering to himself.

"We lost them! We lost my sister!" Maxehtë cried.

"They are still alive, or so I hope," Egalmoth said.

"Gaelanor is still alive, that much I do know," Glorfindel spoke up then, his voice trembled.

"How do you even know this Glorfindel? We lost them in the fog, got ambushed by more spiders! They are probably dead now!"

"I still feel Gaelanor's fëa with me. She is still alive and I pray that Aredhel is with her. Let us stay for a day or two and see if they come out of the forest," Glorfindel murmured. They group agreed to this course, hoping the two ladies would turn back.

"I lost her...I lost her..." Glorfindel muttered to himself as he watched the forest that night, not sleeping. He could not sleep and constantly checked her fëa even as it seemed a great distance seemed to spawn between them and her fëa grew more distant. She was still alive. He let out a quiet sob and prayed that Varda and Manwë would watch over Gaelanor and not let her fall.

**Notes \\**

For helps in travel times, I kind of guessed, using a post I found through google. "The Fëanorians Send Their Regards" (on tumblr) and the post is Geography of Beleriand: Hithlum.

1 – Taken from the Silmarillion (Second Edition), on my version it is page 88.

2 – Teleri having golden skin is not Tolkien canon, but in this I do not care, cause I do not want Gaelanor and her brothers to be truly unique.


	12. 12 - Pass of Aglon - FA 316

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

_Revision Date_: No revisions

_Revision Comments_: N/A

A/N:** I apologize if the first part of this chapter is rather boring, but I did not quite feel like doing a time skip. Otherwise, just check the bottom now on, for my comments. Please review, tell me your thoughts, especially on what can improve!**

** anything in italics is in English

'' is thoughts

"The journey changes you - it should change you. It leaves marks on your memory, on your consciousness, on your heart, and on your body. You take something with you… Hopefully, you leave something good behind." — Anthony Bourdain

**Chapter 12 \\ ********316 of the First Age \\ Pass of Aglon**

Gaelanor stumbled out of the forest after Aredhel, finally leaving the dark forest behind. The fog had lifted a while ago, but along the way they had met a couple of spiders and other strange creatures. They had stopped only for a brief time during their journey for Aredhel, following the directions of Gaelanor tended to Gaelanor's wounds. They had washed it with a little of their water to help clean up the wounds, but their water had been precious. Gaelanor had a cuts across her forehead and cheek. The shirt of luinril mail had thankfully protected Gaelanor's arms and chest, but her right thigh had been unlucky. Gaelanor had sewed it up and bound it, but it was a bitch to walk on but they had to push on, for the forest was not safe to linger in.

Gaelanor drew a deep breath as she stared back at the forest. It was over, they were free. She winced as she shifted her weight, the wound on her leg bothering her a great deal. Aredhel grabbed Gaelanor's hand and practically dragged her up the hill. Gaelanor muttered curses under her breath in English, wishing she could rest. Resting in the sight of Nan Dungortheb was not a good idea. Aredhel let Gaelanor's hand go and Gaelanor followed Aredhel, exhaustion finally creeping up on Gaelanor. They had not slept in three days. Gaelanor wondered how Aredhel seemed to have such a boundless energy.

"Aredhel, I need to sleep," Gaelanor spoke quietly as they marched onwards.

"I do too, but we must leave this forest behind," Aredhel said, her voice full of command. Gaelanor sighed at this and ran her hand through her hair. It was disgusting and not even the grace of elves could save her from matted blood when she had hit her head on a rock, the mud, or the green goo that had come out of the spiders. Gaelanor had not stopped to washed it, remembering Glorfindel's warning about the water driving people to madness and hallucinations. She dared not risk it.

'I wonder if he is alive, I wonder if he is okay. I have not felt him die, there is that much hope,' Gaelanor thought, glancing back at the forest.

"Come on Gaelanor! Hurry up! It is already sunset!"

"Yes well, you are not the one injured," grumbled Gaelanor. They continued on in silence after this. Gaelanor offered silent prayers to Varda and Manwë that they would not run into any trouble. Gaelanor's strength was running out, slowly but surely and she was already weakened by her injury to her leg.

"We head east, then north Gaelanor!" Aredhel called out from in front of her. Gaelanor glanced up at the stars to make sure they were heading east and sure enough they were. She knew Aredhel was not stupid, but she was worn out by Aredhel's boldness. As much as Gaelanor could admire such tenacity she wish it was not so, she of been in Hithlum now, or heading back by Glorfindel's side. Now she was so far from Glorfindel and wondered how she could ever get back to Gondolin.

They stopped at sunrise, drinking the last of the water and having a bite of lembas. (1) Gaelanor was never more thankful for lembas and it's ability to fill up the stomach. She desperately wanted just a few hours of sleep but from Aredhel's determined expression, they were not going to get it. At this moment Gaelanor was never more grateful for the elvish constitution. Aredhel helped Gaelanor sew up the stitches that came undone. They re-changed the bandages before Aredhel ordered Gaelanor to 'hurry up.' They ran for a time, before walking, then ran again. They stopped at mid-day and stopped at a river. They took turns sleeping for a couple of hours, by then it was night time.

"We just need to follow this river, North, right? This is the river Aros."

"Yes and by following it, we should come close to the mountains and the Pass of Aglon. Then we can get help for that leg of yours," Aredhel sighed. Gaelanor could only nod as they hurried on. Her leg was really beginning to bother her, considering the rudimentary treatment they had been able to give it on top of not being able to rest. Gaelanor hope that there would be no infection setting in. At least if they reached the fortress of Himring, Gaelanor could get medical help. They pushed onwards and finally at dawn they reached the encampment of elves at the Pass of Aglon. (2)

"Aiya!" They yelled together as they approached.

"Aiya! Who are you," demanded an ellon of dark hair and dark eyes.

"I am Aredhel, sister of Turgon, daughter of Fingolflin, son of Finwë. This is Gaelanor Losglóriol, wife of Glorfindel, son of Irimë, son of Finwë." (3)

"I am Mornamath, acting commander while Celegorm and Curufin are not here."

"Mornamath, Gaelanor needs medical treatment, please. Her leg is injured and she has cuts on her head. I will tell you our tale, but first, Gaelanor needs treatment." Mornamath called an ellon over and had him bring her over to a Healer's tent.

"Go sit on the bed, I will look for one of the healers," the ellon ordered. Gaelanor nodded her head and slipped into the tent and saw down, hissing. Gaelanor wondered how poor of a site she was, not having bathed in several days, covered in spider good, blood matted in her hair, clothes torn. Gaelanor dropped her pack on the floor and rested her head in her hands.

'This has all gone so wrong,' she thought. The flap opened and a female stepped in and offered her a smile.

"Aiya! So you are the injured female. I have been told your name is Gaelanor. I am Sairaeth," Sairaeth greeted pleasantly.

"Hello Sairaeth. My head is injured and so is my leg. I tried to sew it up, but do our travels, it has already opened again I fear." Sairaeth nodded her head at this taking a no-nonsense approach, motioning for Gaelanor to get naked for an inspection for other injuries. Gaelanor slipped off her clothing, her mail and the other smaller pieces of armor and her weapons, Sairaeth stared at her mouth opened wide.

"Uh...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your armor and weapons, they are so beautiful. They shine brightly and shimmer with a color I have never seen before."

"Glorfindel had the armor made for me and my sword, Túranixë, mate to his sword Nixelos. Glorfindel had the bow made by Lord Egalmoth, as he has some of the best archers in his house. My brother, Maxehtë he made the twin knives and the two daggers. The shirt of mail is made of luinril, a previous metal back home, it is light and flexible. Maxehtë is making me a spear when I get home," Gaelanor explain as she took each weapon off and arranging them with great care.

"You are speaking of the Lord Glorfindel Losglóriol?"

"It seems my husband is a very famous ellon," Gaelanor said as she slipped the last of her clothing off. Sairaeth begin to inspect Gaelanor's leg after unwrapping it, tutting to herself.

"All of the house of Finwë are famous, my lady," Sairaeth said respectfully.

"Call me Gaelanor Sairaeth, I have always been loathe to use formalities of court," Gaelanor said waving her hand.

"I will need to re-sew this wound up Gaelanor. These stitches are mighty fine, but they have ripped, what looks like a second time," Sairaeth said.

"I figured as much. I tried to sew it up again once Aredhel and I finally left Nan Dungortheb." Sairaeth gasped when Gaelanor mentioned the Valley of Dreadful Death. Sairaeth begin to apply a gel that instantly numbed Gaelanor's leg. Gaelanor sighed with the relief that it brought her.

"You were in Nan Dungortheb!"

"I hope you never go through Nan Dungortheb Sairaeth, it is a terrible place, filled with the spawn of giant spiders and terrible creatures. The forest is so dark you slowly begin to hallucinate. I feared we would never make it out of there. I do not wish to speak of it anymore," Gaelanor said with a sigh. Sairaeth pressed a finger against Gaelanor's leg.

"Do you feel that?"

"No."

"Good. I am going to sew up your leg and then look at your head. Do you have any clean clothes?" Sairaeth inquired as she took out needle and thread.

"Yes in my pack."

"Okay. I am going to sew up your leg now." Gaelanor sat quietly as Sairaeth did that. Sairaeth then applied a salve and wrapped up Gaelanor's leg. She then inspected Gaelanor's head and applied the same salve and re-bandaged Gaelanor's head. Sairaeth brought over a cold liquid in a cup.

"This will ease the pain. I would suggest you stay here for a couple of days and try not to move around to much on that leg. You can change now," Sairaeth said.

"Thank you Sairaeth. Is there any way I can get these clothes washed?"

"Yes, I shall have it done. Rest well, I will be back later check up on you." Gaelanor said her thanks and changed into extra set of clothing she had packed. Tomorrow, she would repair her old clothes she promised herself as she drifted into sleep.

\\

Gaelanor found herself upon the seashore again. She smiled and dashed right into the ocean, laughing. She had never done this in the previous dreams. The water was warm and it relaxed her as she played in it. She briefly remembered in a bygone time of playing in the Caribbean. Gaelanor missed the ocean a great deal. Gaelanor glanced up as she heard her name being called. She looked at the shore and found Varda standing there. Gaelanor walked back to the shore.

"Hello Gaelanor," Varda said.

"I do not mean to be rude, but why do you call upon me in dreams? I am not so important," Gaelanor said.

"Everyone is important Gaelanor, even to the last ant and leaf, for everyone has a part to play," Varda said to her.

"Did I something wrong? Is that why I am here?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. I wish I could shield you from pain Gaelanor as if you were my own child. I wish you would return back to Valinor, to dwell here with the other Eldar and your kin," Varda said. Gaelanor looked upon Varda confused.

"Kin?"

"You have kin here in Valinor, as they did not sail to Middle-Earth."

"I think you are just trying to get me back to Valinor."

"A great darkness is upon Middle-Earth, I see the troubles that the Firstborn face and I fear for you. A great wrong has been done to you."

"Aye, that may be, but you fear for all others as well."

"There is nothing we can do to stop the Doom of Mandos, the Firstborn bring upon their own fate," Varda spoke softly. She gave her a small smile and Gaelanor felt sheepish for questioning a Valar, such a powerful being.

"Remember when you are feeling unsure, lost, and afraid, do not avoid it. Take a breath and remember you will be okay, even if you do not feel fine at the time. Great things can happen by confronting what scares you the most. Forgive yourself for not being at peace, but remember Gaelanor, all endings are also beginnings," Varda spoke again.

"Are all the Valar so cryptic?"

"We are, we see much, and even though we are closer to Eru than others, it does not mean we know and understand his will at times."

"May I ask a question?"

"You may."

"I have kin in Valinor, who are they? Why was I born on Earth and not here in Middle-Earth?"

"Your mother is Laurëalassë and your father is Arioloron, that much I shall say. It is up to you remember all the details. Gaelanor, the world seems darker when a light that has shone has gone out. Yet all life must go on, like the waves, forever crashing against the shore. Forever the waves shall crash upon the shore, without care of the rocks, the turtles that seek to return, or even as we walk. That is the ocean, forever waving even without us to see it," Varda said. Varda gave Gaelanor a cryptic smile and put Gaelanor's hands together. (4)

"You already know this, but never give up Gaelanor. No matter how the darkness descends upon the world, never give up the hope. Let your hope be a bright start that illuminates the world and inspires others where they would give up," Varda said and she kissed Gaelanor's forehead.

"You always leave me with such questions," Gaelanor muttered. Varda laughed at this and the dream swirled around before fading and turning into stars in the inky sky and the sound of crashing waves and seagulls.

"Wake up Gaelanor," a voice called beyond. Gaelanor's eyes opened then and she saw Aredhel leaning over her. Aredhel smiled then.

"Good you are awake. I have talked to Mornamath and he will take care of everything for you. Just ask. I am going to go out for a ride Gaelanor. I will be back later," Aredhel said. Gaelanor sighed and nodded, Aredhel left the tent and Sairaeth entered bringing along food.

"We do not have any fruits here, the Pass of Aglon is rather cold, but I bet it is better than lembas," Sairaeth said.

"It is, thank you," Gaelanor said taking the tray of food.

"I have been asked by Mornamath to tell you to not wonder to far from the camp. This place is dangerous and often fights with yrch break out. I will be back in a bit," Sairaeth said.

'I wonder if I should join the fighting. I feel like I promised not to risk my life needlessly. Would they allow me to fight with them? Should I even fight? Would I be welcome as a healer?' Gaelanor sighed as she began to turn herself around in circles.

"Gaelanor, would you like a bath?" Sairaeth asked as she walked in.

"Yes please! I would be most grateful!" Despite the cold bath Gaelanor enjoyed herself. She repaired her clothing afterward. Sairaeth told Gaelanor that the commanders of the camp, Celegorm and Curufin, the sons of Fëanor were currently out. They pleasantly chatted and Sairaeth informed Gaelanor all about life in the camp. Most of the yrch fights were small, but there were occasionally injuries that kept the healers busy. The camp was well fortified and Sairaeth had never been close to the fighting and she hoped she would never see the day she had to use a sword, even if she was trained to. Gaelanor fell into an easy camaraderie with Sairaeth and the elves of the camp. Gaelanor never spotted Aredhel again in the following days. Gaelanor spoke to Sairaeth then, asking if she could speak to Mornamath.

"Sairaeth told me you wanted to speak to me?" Mornamath said as he entered the tent.

"Do you know where Aredhel has gone? I know you are not her keeper, but I have not seen her around."

"Aredhel went for a ride and never came back. She said not to worry, so I have not," Mornamath said.

"Thank you. I have one more question for you. Is there any way I can fight with you? I hate feeling useless here. I have my own weapons and gear," Gaelanor inquired.

"I can see what I can do for now, but when Celegorm and Curufin come back, it will be up to them."

"That is fine," Gaelanor agreed.

Mornamath found Gaelanor a position among the guards watching out for yrch raids. Gaelanor settled into a routine, wondering if Aredhel would ever come back here though knowing it was probably unlikely. She would wake before dawn for her watch and in the afternoon she would spar. This went on for a time, before a yrch raid showed up trying to clear the Pass of Aglon, but the army held it back. This first made Gaelanor react very emotional afterward, her first fight again yrch, without being at Glorfindel's side. She had thrown up again, but brushed it aside. The yrch had to die or she would die and this fact settled hard upon Gaelanor. The next yrch raids went easier and she bonded with the elven army moreso after this.

It was after six months that Celegorm and Curufin came back. They were walking with Mornamath while he informed them of the events of the six months when they spotted Gaelanor. She was in the sparring ring, fighting one of the ellon as others watched on. Her golden hair was distinctive as no Noldor had golden hair. The two sons of Fëanor glanced at each other and paled.

"Who is that?" Celegorm asked Mornamath.

"That is Gaelanor Losglóriol. She arrived with Aredhel, but Aredhel has left. Gaelanor has stayed on, taking on guard duty. A couple of times she has helped with the healers as well," Mornamath answered.

"Well she seems to have decent fighting skill," Curufin murmured.

"Aye, those techniques, they are definitely Glorfindel's style. It would not surprise me if Glorfindel is the one who trained her. However there are techniques in there that I cannot quite place where they come from," Celegorm answered watching Gaelanor. Gaelanor finally disarmed the ellon and they both shared a laugh as called out "I yield."

"She is pretty," Curufin commented.

"She is clearly taken, all the pretty ones are taken," Celegorm said.

"Gaelanor! Over here!" Mornamath called. Gaelanor put her sword back in the scabbard and walked over to Mornamath. She looked on curiously at the ellyn in front of her.

"Hello," greeted Gaelanor as she drew close.

"Gaelanor, this Celegorm and Curufin Fëanorion (5) and leaders of this camp," Mornamath introduced.

"It is nice to meet you," Gaelanor said studying them. Gaelanor felt an instantaneous distrust for these two and a burning bile in the back of her throat. She wanted to scream, to shout out, 'get away from me.' Gaelanor ignored the internal dialogue and alarm as she put on a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Gaelanor. May in inquire who are your parents? Your golden hair is distinctive and only the vanyar have them, except for our half-siblings, whose mother Indis is one of the vanyar," Celegorm asked.

"My mother is Laurëalassë and my father is Arioloron," Gaelanor said, recalling what Varda had told her. Gaelanor looked startled as the two ellyn paled.

"Are you fine? Should I ask the healers to look at you?" Gaelanor asked worriedly.

"No, no we are fine. We are just surprised after all, it is a pleasure to meet someone of such noble heritage. Mornamath, she may continue to do guard as she has a fine set of skills. Celegorm and I wish to retire," Curufin finished quickly. He kissed Gaelanor's hand and Celegorm and Curufin quickly retreated. Gaelanor looked upon them confused and torn between wanting to scrub her hand fiercely.

"What was that all about?" Gaelanor asked.

"I have no idea. They must know your parents."

"I figured as much. Do you know who they are?" Mornamath gave Gaelanor a strange look at this question.

"No I am sorry. How about you tell me about them?"

"I would if I could Mornamath," Gaelanor said and gave Mornamath a haunted look. She walked off then, feeling like her foot steps haunted. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt the rush of adrenaline, a coursing of the feelings of fear arising her. She sought the tent that she shared with Sairaeth and laid down trembling. She drew up the blankets around her wondering where her fear was coming from. Curufin's comment she is pretty rang through her head.

"She is pretty," Gaelanor muttered. Gaelanor felt like a landslide had hit her and her mind and memory tumbled into a black pit. Her sense of self completely shattered.

**Notes \\**

1 - lembas – For all purposes I am just going to pretend Gondolin people know how to make lembas, I could be (and probably) wrong. But shh.

2 – I have been estimating on the travel time using maps and what in last chapter I noted. Check the tumblr link (on my profile) for the link to it, via "A Note"

3 – I would think that Aredhel would state her kin as way of letting everyone know who she is, but also I think this was a more traditional greeting in Middle-Earth. I am _ son/daughter of _. Also a reminder of how important she is.

4 – Gaelanor's story is going to be unfolded in the next chapter. Please see below about it. It discusses Gaelanor's abilities, and her being 'equal' to Glorfindel.

5 – yondo/ion means son of when you attach to a name. Haedrin, Glorfindel's son would then be Haedrin Glorfindelion, though he could also be Haedrin Gaelanorion as well. Gaelamir would be Gaelamir Glorfindeliel or (add yelde instead of iel).

**My Comments Upon Gaelanor**: (due to epic note via chapter 12 which has yet to be released)

Basically an essay due to annoyance. Basically.

My biggest challenge while trying to write Gaelanor is addressing her abilities and balancing her out. Now remember, my goal has been attempting to never outshine the characters in canon or take their places. Glorfindel still recuses Frodo, Galadriel is still amazing and has Nenya, Elrond is a great fighter and powerful healer and saves Frodo.

**On personality**:

I want her to be Glorfindel's equal, because in my mind, I do not think Glorfindel would marry someone who would be less kind or less courageous, at least personality wise. I think Glorfindel is one of the greatest characters (I am pretty biased mind you), with such an amazing personality. It is said that when he fights the Balrog in defense of Tuor he, Glorfindel, would have defended them even had they been fugitives of any rank. Considering Gondolin absolutely adored Glorfindel and it seemed, in reality, all of the Noldor does as well because it is said in The Book of Lost Tales, Part Two, The Fall of Gondolin: Still do the Eldar say when they see good fighting at great odds of power against a fury of evil: "Alas! 'Tis Glorfindel and the Balrog," and their hearts are still sore for that fair one of the Noldoli. Because of their love, despite the haste and their fear of the advent of new foes, Tuor let raise a great stone-cairn over Glorfindel just there beyond the perilous way by the precipice of Eagle-stream, and Thorndor has not let not yet any harm come thereto, but yellow flowers have fared thither and blow ever now about that mound in those unkindly places; but the folk of the Golden Flower wept at its building and might not dry their tears." To me this shows that Glorfindel has such great character and was well loved. It's why in my eyes, Glorfindel would love someone who could be as great as he is, someone capable of that kindness, that courage to face down a balrog, to have such great love in their hearts.

**Now onwards towards abilities (in which I greatly discuss Glorfindel)**:

Not only that, but Glorfindel's actions are so incredibly noble that he is re-embodied after a very short amount of time (which is unheard of for the elves). Not only that, but it seems his noble sacrifice earned him such powers that he was as powerful as a Maia (The Last Writings: Glorfindel 1 & 2). Glorfindel then dwells for a time in Valinor and he becomes a friend to Olorin (later known as Gandalf). So Glorfindel's time to come back was never stated, but sometime after 1200, and he is an emissary for the Valar. He's that amazing that the Valar said him as an emissary (and probably with the Blue Wizards, but seriously, no other elf has that title in canon it seems). So before Glorfindel was re-embodied he was a lot less powerful, meaning, obviously, he went from like L50 to like L85 (with Valar being L100 and most maiar at probably L70-95). I'm kind of joking about the levels, but that is how I view it, sort of.

One of the most important parts that helped me decide with the story, is something Gandalf says: "Indeed there is a power in Rivendell to withstand the might of Mordor, for a while: and elsewhere other powers still dwell." What this tells me (other than that it is directed about Glorfindel and most likely Galadriel AND TOM BOMBADIL I ALMOST FORGOT HIM), is there a capability for incredibly strong characters, they just kind of get side-eyed. Now Glorfindel is super powerful, as Gandalf mentions, he could, probably with Elrond, could hold of Mordor for a time.

However, despite the badassness of Glorfindel and even of Elrond, they do not go with the Fellowship. Tolkien writes originally he thought about Glorfindel going with the Fellowship. But I mean, if Glorfindel went, with Gandalf, "Stand aside, I got his." But even if he did not and Gandalf died, Aragorn would not have taken control of the Fellowship. Glorfindel is an ancient fart and Aragorn is just a speck of dust in his eye. Glorfindel, in my eyes, and possibly Tolkien's eyes, would have just been to badass, which got me thinking.

This is a key thought guys, bare with me. I often say, "just because you can, does not mean you should, and just because you should does not mean you can or will." Let me give an example, the Gods. The Gods are supposedly all powerful and they can move the boulders out of our way. Yet if they do, what does that mean for us? The work is meant to be done by us, by our hands, and by walking on our feet. When we are born, we know nothing, our parents have to feed us and clothe us and we do not get much choice. However, as we grow older, we begin to feed for ourselves, cook for ourselves, clothe ourselves, travel on our own, learn to manage our money, get a job, and start buying goods for ourselves. We start from a journey where we can do absolutely nothing for ourselves into full on responsible adults, but along the way we often make a lot of blunders. So why don't the elves do all the hard work? Elrond puts it perfectly: The time of the elves is over, my people are leaving these shores. The elves were at their height in the First Age and it waned in the second, thus the Last Alliance of Men & Elves. But where is Glorfindel in all of this? As I mentioned he comes back from Valinor, but he does not play a super active role, other than probably advising Gil-Galad and Elrond and controling the elvish forces at the Battle of Fornost via Third Age 1409. Though we see him again with rescuing Frodo and then at the Council of Elrond.

Truth is, powerful characters, is the end-game content. Ever play an mmo and you are running with a character so high above you, that you get like only 1exp? To me, that is what Glorfindel has become, or even any of the elves (despite their strength has waned and they are leaving Middle-Earth behind). Just like our parents cannot hold our hands forever, the same applies for the Old Ancient Wise Ones. If they did all the heavy lifting, we get nothing out of it and certainly they do not, except either annoyance, boredom, or amusement. Eventually the torch is passed from the old generation to the new generation. The heroics of the elves end, but now it is time for the new generations to step up and take up the torch.

**So what am I saying?**

I am trying to take Gaelanor (a reborn elf) from someone who thinks like a human, to doubts their self-worth, and step by step let them grow into themselves. Gaelanor is American originally and I do not know about you, but considering she is like my friends age as well as mine, she is like lot us. Gaelanor does not think she is beautiful, she does not really love herself, and has a great deal of issues with self-esteem. Eventually I could expand upon this in the fanfiction a lot more (I did do a lot of time skips).

Now Gaelanor is reborn and thus this affects the story. This fanfiction is still about Gaelanor's journey, from arriving to Middle-Earth, to falling in love, to growing up, to awakening to her memories of her past, overcoming her fears, but also become an incredibly powerful figure, much like Glorfindel. Like Glorfindel, or even more so than him, Gaelanor does not lead armies into battle, she is a supporting character. Gaelanor is meant to bring hope and inspire. She is not meant to take the places or the actions of any those in canon, whose destinies are to be fulfilled. This however leaves a lot of room for my character to become strong, still be courageous and not take the place of the others.

So yes, Gaelanor, being reborn, plays a huge part in the story. But also, the comment I originally made in one of the chapters, about Glorfindel "You fight almost as well as I do," well of course she does. She is a reborn elf and even if she does not remember it at the time, she has close to 3,000 years of life before she is slain. She has a natural talent for fighting because of this. So break down of Gaelanor's age:

Pre-Gondolin: Somewhere close to 3,000 years of age

End of First Age: 3,500? ish?

End of Second Age (3441 years): close to 7,000 years of age

End of Third Age: Between 9,000 - 10,000

This means, holy hell, Gaelanor has thousands, upon thousands of years of experience between real battles, sparring, and even healing and tending to others. So yes, she is going to be great, but that is because years upon years of experience.

**In conclusion**:

I do not think there is anything wrong with over powered characters, but the reality of it, is that they should be held back. Really strong characters are the ones who help save the day in a supporting manner, with their strength they keep the story going, without Elrond's help Frodo would have died. The overpowered characters can protect the characters that are weaker for a time. In Eragon, Brom was not overpowered per se, but he died for Eragon to step up.

The really strong characters are meant to step aside, for the other characters to grow into their own (which for Aragorn stepping into leadership would not likely have happened if Glorfindel went along). It is why it has always bothered me that a 'girl' shows up, months before the Council of Elrond, or just before and quickly manages to learn how to fight. Even if one has a natural fighting ability, that does not make you a top dog. I am a natural at martial arts, but despite the almost two years of practice, I was no where near as good as my Sensei, who had been doing for like I guess, 30 some plus years? Probably more. The only excuse Gaelanor has of fighting almost as well as Glorfindel is, her body knows what to do on an unconscious level because of her fea, her spirit (which for elves exact more control over their hroa/body than man) knows how to fight.

Got it?


	13. 13-Awakening -Year of Trees - FA 316-320

The usual disclaimer of I don't own Middle-Earth just my characters.

_Revision Date_: No revisions

_Revision Comments_: N/A

A/N: I hope this chapter flows okay. Originally I thought of Gaelanor falling into a deep sleep where her memories unraveled, but I decided a period of time would have been better. However I decided for the sake of the story that it unfolds over a period of time. _Special thanks to my friend Midnight for reading over this chapter for me_! I greatly struggled with writing this chapter and Midnight helped me put it together and correct my mistakes! Please have faith that I will continue to write this story very well and that Gaelanor is not just going to all of a sudden be able to take down a balrog and survive (and she is not fighting a balrog either!).

Also I know in Chapter 10, the scene plays out differently, somewhat, but I tried to pull out the scene better and still include the same elements of it. I am sorry the chapters are slowing down, but I am trying to increase their length, their story, and their character development. Hopefully I am not confusing with some of the sub-characters, some of them will come back as I want re-use them (instead of creating more).

"Most things will be okay eventually, but not everything will be. Sometimes you'll put up a good fight and lose. Sometimes you'll hold on really hard and realize there is no choice but to let go. Acceptance is a small, quiet room." — Cheryl Strayed

**Chapter 13 \\ ********The Awakening \\ Year of the Trees & 316 - 328**

"Atto! Emmë! (1)" A little girl with golden blonde hair, golden skin, and blue eyes dashed towards a tall elleth and ellon. The elleth was tall with blonde hair just like the little girl, her eyes a dark blue like the ocean. The ellon was of golden skin, with a silver blonde hair, his eyes dark. The ellon picked up his daughter laughing.

"What did you find my little one?" The little girl held up a pretty colorful shell.

"Such a pretty shell Rainarie," the elleth said. The little girl grimaced.

"Finyarino tried to steal it from me," the little girl complained.

"Finyarino is just teasing you! He wants nothing with that pretty shell," the elleth said.

"But emmë! He kept trying to take it from me!"

"He is just teasing you," the little girl's father said.

"Rainarie! Rainarie!" A little boy's voice cried out. The father put the girl down and the little girl met the little boy. Their faces were the same, their clothing the same, the only way to tell them apart was the girl was slightly taller and their voices were different.

"Lerinari!" Rainarie said happily as the boy, Lerinari held out some pretty shells.

"I got the rest from Finyarino!" Lerinari giggled. The two giggled together before running off together leaving behind the parents. The scene melted away in other scenes, of childhood delight, riding in beautiful swan-ships, and playing in the ocean water. The memories seemed to continue to float by of pure happiness, as she remembered her happy childhood between Tirion and Alqualondë before her mother begged her father to go be with her people at Taniquetil as she wished to dwell closer to the Two Trees. Her father would deny her mother anything and so they dwelt for many years below the mansions of Varda and Manwë.

Gaelanor awoke with a sigh, Gaelanor wondered at her dream. In her dream she had three older brothers, and she was there with her twin brother. There was no mistaking her face or her twin's. She had even seen Nólanan, who was her second eldest brother in her dream. Nólanan had dark hair just like her father, Arioloron, in the dream. She stared up at the ceiling of the tent for a bit before getting up and dressed, strapping her gear on. There was no use lying in bed when she had watch duty.

The days lingered on, spring turned to summer and summer into winter. Bit by bit, Gaelanor's dreams were that of her childhood, she supposed it was her childhood. They were beautiful years and she had been well loved by rounds of aunts, uncles, and cousins among the Teleri and the Vanyar. Though after her family left Tirion, the first time, Gaelanor never returned there except briefly on her way to Alqualondë.

It seemed as the memories unfolded bit by bit in her sleep, between fighting orcs and being kept busy among the encampment, her skills increased. It was as if the memories of her time dwelling among Taniquetil, among the Maiar and Vanyar, was unlocking a door that had always been there. Her skills and reflexes began to increase and this drew strange comments from the others. The increase of it was not so great that all the Eldar would wonder (4); it was also a strange sight at times, for Gaelanor would pull an advanced technique, or pick up a weapon she had never used before and use it with ease. It made Gaelanor uncomfortable, how could she explain what she was going through? All Eldar knew they could be returned to live again, yet Gaelanor knew of no one who could share in this experience. Glorfindel was far away from her and had yet to go through this.

When Gaelanor was not busy between between guard duty, maintaining camp, healing, or with Sairaeth, Gaelanor sat quietly to herself. She feared the memories that seemed to be returning to her, even if she was grateful it seemed all that she, Gaelanor, known by her father-name Rainarie and later her mother-name Laurëalir, had learned. Gaelanor feared people dying on her watch. Yet in the deepest of the quiet moments, Gaelanor feared and wondered if she had died at the kin-slaying, for that seemed to be the only time, except for Finwë's first wife, was there such strife in Valinor.

Several years had passed the memories continued to deepen, she remembered when she had begged her parents to go back to Alqualondë. Even in her memories, Gaelanor (Laurëalir) had an intense longing for the sea, that only her love of the Two Trees could match. Her father remarked that out of all his children, Laurëalir was the most like him with a longing for the sea, like that of the Teleri (Falamari). (2) Their family gave their blessings with a message for Laurëalir's great-grandfather Olwë, to watch over his children. Through the Teleri Laurëalir (Gaelanor) learned to shoot hunting bows and navigate the sea in boats. Long were those memories and they, like her childhood ones, continued to remain rather joyful. It came to her later that in the year of her birth, Morgoth was locked away again and thus those years of her life were not filled with the strife of Morgoth.

"Why are you smiling Gaelanor?" Sairaeth asked one day.

"I am remembering happier times Sairaeth," Gaelanor answered, dreamily thinking of Valinor and the Two Trees. Gaelanor remembered from the Silmarillion that the Two Trees were destroyed, but her memories had yet to return to that point yet.

"Oh, what of?"

"Valinor, my family, the Two Trees and the sea-longing I have," Gaelanor answered truthfully.

"You have seen the Two Trees? I have heard others talk of it, but I am young and I was born here in Beleriand," Sairaeth answered.

"Yes I did, but it seems such a distant memory."

"I am an only child, my parents died before they could have anymore. Do you have siblings?" Sairaeth, longing in her voice.

"I had three older brothers and my twin brother. I was the only girl. They teased me, but they were so fiercely protective of me, even though I was more akin to running with the boys than doing anything my mother wanted me to do," Gaelanor admitted.

"Ai! Four brothers?"

"Yes, my eldest brother was named Hallornë, that was his mother-name that he kept. My brother was tall, towering over all of us. My next brother is named Nólanan, he is here in Beleriand with me, despite the distance. Then came my brother Sartornë. Then it is Maxehtë and I, we are twins. My mother-name was Laurëalir, but Glorfindel gave me my epessë and thus I am named Gaelanor," Gaelanor explained.

"I think I have a little sister," Gaelanor added.

"You think?"

"Sairaeth, can you keep a secret?" Gaelanor asked looking over at Sairaeth, before glancing around to see if anyone was around.

"I can keep your secrets Gaelanor," Sairaeth said.

"I am reborn," Gaelanor said. Sairaeth gasped and looked startled.

"But you are out of the Halls of Mandos so soon! Even if you died at the first kin-slaying"

"I do not know why Sairaeth and it seems the Valar will not answer me that. If I ever find out why, I shall let you know," Gaelanor promised.

"How old are you?" Sairaeth asked. Gaelanor looked up thoughtful.

"Well, I was born in the year 1200 of the Year of Trees," Gaelanor admitted. Gaelanor muttered to herself as she did the math in her head, remembering what Glorfindel taught her about the mathmatics of it all.

"Considering the years, plus the time in Beleriand, and my euh, birth," Gaelanor stuttered at that part, "I believe I am about 3,100 years of age, give or take a few."

Gaelanor shared with Sairaeth her bright memories of her joyful childhood, of being doted on and protected by four brothers and the many men of her family. She spoke at length at times about Taniquetil, of the mansions of Varda and Manwë. She spoke briefly at times of Manwë's great love for the Vanyar, for their songs and poetry. She even took to singing the songs the Vanyar had created. Once Celegorm commented that her singing was not as good as his brother's Maglor.

"I care not. It is my voice and I sing well enough, I do not see you singing. At least I am better than a simple voice of a normal elf," she answered bitterly, not understanding the deep bitterness in her heart that day.

Gaelanor's memories began to return to her slower as they drifted towards darkness for Morgoth was freed. She continued to dwell for a time among the Teleri, for the Teleri trusted not Morgoth, in those days known as Melkor. Her family had received word that her mother was pregnant with a child again and so her four brothers and her went back to Taniquetil and stayed there for the birth of their sister. They heard of the Silmarils that Fëanor created, but Laurëalir wanted little to do with Fëanor. Through the creation of the Silmarils and Morgoth's whispers, strife begin to arise in Valinor. Eventually Morgoth seemed to hide away and there was a brief sigh. But fear was in Laurëalir's heart and she saw it in her grandfather's eyes, who was a maia under Manwë. This worried her, but she knew her grandfather would not speak of it. His gift of foresight passed onto her, but she could not control it and it came and went, but she trusted the warnings in her heart. Much her grandfather taught her in those years and the ones that followed before she went back to Alqualondë, though she had not the power her grandfather was.

"Did you ever see the Silmarils?" Sairaeth asked Gaelanor during one winter in the camp.

"No I did not. I wanted little to do with Fëanor who seemed to be bright with anger," Gaelanor murmured.

"Do you think they could have been as beautiful as the Two Trees?"

"I would not doubt if they contained the light of the Two Trees, that they would be so beautiful." Gaelanor tried to describe the Two Trees to Sairaeth but often found that words could not do it justice and she had no way of sharing her memory with Sairaeth.

It was the fifth winter at the camp that Gaelanor's memories begin to complete and by spring, it seemed the last of her life was playing out before her eyes. At this time Laurëalir (Gaelanor) was living with the Teleri again with her cousins. In Gaelanor's memories she recognize Nólanan with her as well as Maxehtë. Her little sister was there for the first time, taking delight in the ships and the ocean and their kin. Then one year, Ungoliant came and destroyed the Two Trees. She felt disheartened upon hearing that the Two Trees could only be revived by the Silmarils and that Fëanor would not give them up. Laurëalir dwelt by the sea, hoping her heart would heal, for as much as she was a Vanya and loved the light of the Two Trees, so she was also a descendant of the Teleri and loved the sea as well. For a time she found peace, though her heart was sore with loss and the darkness in Valinor bothered her greatly. The grief of all elves were great at the loss of the Silmarils who Morgoth stole and the Two Trees. Torn between her desire to speak with her grandfather on her mother's side and her desire to stay by the sea, Laurëalir spent a great deal of time speaking with Olwë seeking his wisdom and comfort.

Gaelanor sat staring up the moonlit sky, remembering the light of the Two Trees. It seemed her memories had accumulated to a certain point. She was still missing her death, but she knew it was at the kin-slaying with Alqualondë. Glorfindel had spoke once that kin of Olwë had died that day and Gaelanor, only a great-granddaughter was kin of Olwë.

"What is it that is bothering you Gaelanor?" Mornamath asked sitting down beside her.

"I am thinking about kin," she answered partially.

"You never speak of your kin."

"I have fifteen cousins, four brothers, and one little sister. This does count my father's father's relations either, just the immediate siblings of my mother and father," Gaelanor said.

"Where are they now?" He asked quietly.

"Some in Valinor, my brothers Nólanan and Maxehtë are here, though some distant kin are here as well," Gaelanor said.

"I regret leaving Valinor," Mornamath admitted.

"Why did you keep going on?"

"I longed to the lands my parents told me of. My mother is one of the Teleri, but my father was ever loyal to Fingolflin," Mornamath said.

"How did you end up working under the sons of Fëanor?" Gaelanor asked curiously.

"Ill chance my friend, but I would not forsake my friends here."

"Was your childhood spent in Tirion?"

"Aye, yours?"

"Mine as well, but my love lies between Taniquetil with my mother's kin and in Alqualondë with my father's kin," Gaelanor said.

"So you are one of the Vanyar then," Mornamath exclaimed!

"Yes, I am," Gaelanor gave a small smile then. Her expression turned serious, "If I ever seek to leave, would you stop me?"

Mornamath looked curiously at her, "No I would not. Would you leave us?"

'Mornamath is part Teleri, maybe I can trust him,' though Gaelanor wondered at this choice. Gaelanor feared other people's reactions to her status as being reborn. She did want to be accorded any honor, or told they felt sorry, sorry for her loss, sorry for her death. Though she greatly feared telling anyone because the Pass of Aglon was held by those loyal to Fëanor and she greatly distrusted those who served under Fëanor. Gaelanor took a chance, trusting their long years of friendship.

"That is a story I am yet unraveling from my memories. I shall trust you with this secret for our friendship has grown over the past elven years since I have arrived here in this camp. Since my meeting with Curufin and Celegorm, my memories from before I was born began to come to me. I remember Valinor well enough now, but the many years of memories, lore, of hunting, and the training. It is no small wonder that my skills have greatly increased in the past years. I think Glorfindel would be proud I am now a fair shot at the bow," Gaelanor laughed.

"You are reborn?" Mornamath asked startled.

"Yes, strange as it seems. I am Laurëalir, daughter of Arioloron, son of Silmear, son of Olwë. Though I do not remember when I died, I know it is at the kin-slaying of Alqualondë. My love for kin is great and I would not have stood idly by as the Noldor attacked my kin," Gaelanor admitted. "That is why I ask that if I ever seek to leave, do not stop me. A great shadow lies upon my heart, for I and my some of my kin died. I know this much because I have heard of the whispers among the Noldor about King Thingol, Olwë's brother refusing aid to the Noldor and banning them from his realm."

"Aye and now I understand all to well that day all those years ago. Curufin stiffened when you drew close. Olwë's family was not the most well known, except for his daughter who married Finarfin. As the sons of Fëanor he must have known," Mornamath reasoned.

"That may be, but I fear for the memories that will come of that day," Gaelanor admitted.

"Do not run Gaelanor. I shall be here," Mornamath said.

"I may yet run, for I fear friendship will not be enough to keep me here."

"Ai! Well if that day comes, do not up and leave. I would send you with supplies and a horse so that where you may set yourself to travel, you may not come to harm," Mornamath said.

"Thank you my friend." They shook hands and parted ways. Gaelanor's dreams continued for a time, but they were peaceful dreams, casting her back into her childhood. The one night, in the spring of the year 328, twelve years after her arrival, the last memories fell into place.

Laurëalir stood behind her great-grandfather among her crowd of relatives and fellow Teleri, looking on as Fëanor and Olwë argued.

"I need those ships Olwë!"

"I cannot give you the ships."

"Please! I must get the Silmarils back! With the help of that Ungoliant, Morgoth destroyed the light of the Two Trees. He has slain my father! I will not rest till I get the Silmarils back. Please lend us your ships for use," A great fear came into Laurëalir's heart as she watched Fëanor's face. There was an endless fire, a burning rage that was alight in his eyes.

"I will not give or lend you our ships Fëanor. Please turn back."

"Then show us how to make your ships and we shall do it ourselves."

"Why go forth against Morgoth? I trust the Valar and Ulmo to address the hurts of Morgoth. There will come another day for all of us here."

"You do not understand Olwë! You would renounce your friendship, even in the hour of our need! Yet you were glad indeed to receive our aid when you came at last to these shores, fainthearted loiterers, and well nigh empty handed. In huts on the beaches would you be dwelling still, had not the Noldor carved out your haven and toiled upon your walls," Fëanor growled out.

"We renounce no friendship. But it may be the part of a friend to rebuke a friend's folly. And when the Noldor welcomed us and gave us aid, otherwise then you spoke: in the land of Aman, we were to dwell for ever, as brothers whose houses stand side by side. But as for our white ships: those you gave us not. We learned not the craft from the Noldor, but from the Lords of the Sea; and the wh ite timbers we wrought with our own hands, and the white sails were woven by our wives and our daughters. Therefore we will neither give them nor sell them for any league or friendship. For I say to you, Fëanor son of Finwë, these are to us as are the gems of the Noldor: the work of our hearts, whose like we shall not make again," Olwë answered Fëanor. Fëanor stalked off then. Olwë sighed as Fëanor left. Laurëalir wondered if it was in relief. (3)

"Laurëalir," Olwë called spotting his great-granddaughter.

"Yes great-grandfather?"

"Take your brothers and your sister and leave. I fear what shall come of this conflict," Olwë said. Olwë called over her uncles and they left together making way for the little house where Laurëalir and her siblings resided. They began to pack quickly. However, it was too late for them to leave. They dashed over to the port to find the Noldor storming the ships, with the Teleri throwing the Noldor into the sea.

Their uncles commanded the siblings back home and to stay there. Laurëalir nodded but they dropped their few belongings back at the house, arming themselves with their swords and hunting bows. Laurëalir and her brothers ordered their little sister not to leave the house and to stay hidden.

The Noldor, their cousins were attacking the Teleri. They marched out together heading out to defend their kin and their ships. The Teleri were armed with simple hunting bows, but they stood against the Noldorin forces. Laurëalir and her brothers took to trying to stop the Noldor, but it seemed to bear no fruit. Having no choice, Laurëalir and her brothers took to defending their lives and the Teleri, aiming to kill, but mostly trying to make sure any children in the streets went away safely. Blood filled the streets of Alqualondë and bodies were strewn about, everyone being to busy to look for those who had died.

Laurëalir was bitter towards the Noldor, this attack was uncalled for. Great was her grief as she and her brothers defended their kin and home. Three times the Teleri defended against Fëanor, driving the Noldor back. Two aunts and a couple of cousins died in the first attack and in the second attack, Laurëalir lost several cousins and an uncle. The fighting seemed to escalate as the Noldor became more desperate and during the third attack Laurëalir lost her eldest brother. Then the fourth attack came with a fresh set of elves, the Teleri did not have the strength then.

Laurëalir cried out as she saw her other brother go down and then, she felt the shock of her twin fading. She glanced widely around for him and saw a dark haired elf standing over a child next to her brother. She gave a wild cry and tried to defend the child from a killing blow, instead she was struck hard in the abdomen. Laurëalir stared in shock at the blade in her body and then it withdrew. She gasped.

"Go! Run! Hide!" She yelled at the child and the child ran in fear. Laurëalir whirled around and ignoring the pain and blood, she fought on defeating the dark haired elf. She felt a kick to her head and her vision blurred for a moment. Laurëalir tried to turn around, but she saw a blade sticking through her body and then she crumpled to the ground, her vision going blurry. Her blood was staining the streets now, mixing with her twins. She heard the footsteps walk away and she saw a black haired ellon walking off, looking very much like Fëanor. Laurëalir focused on her brother and crawled over to him, but all she could make sense was the blood in her hair, the blood in his, the pain in her body. Laurëalir grabbed his hand, tears in her eyes.

"Atto and Emmë are not going to forgive us for this," her twin brother whispered as if they had pulled off a prank and not something so life altering. Her vision blurring, she could not manage a nod.

"Yes," she gasped out, darkness creeping into her vision. She could not see her twin anymore, she could not feel his presence.

'His hand, where is his hand?' Laurëalir could not feel it anymore. She tried to cry out but could not.

'Emmë...' was her last thought. There was a blinding flash of light and a sensation of floating.

A dis-embodied voice spoke then, "When you first recall this, seek out the maia Melian to aid you."

"Emmë," Gaelanor yelled as she came awake! She stared around her and noticed Sairaeth who was startled awake. Gaelanor stared for a moment, not recognizing where she was, who the elf in front of her was. Gaelanor sobbed then, burying her head in her hands.

"Gaelanor! Gaelanor! What is wrong?" Sairaeth cried out. Gaelanor's thoughts were still wheeling, her sense of self shaken. She did not know how to articulate the words and feelings through her heart. She just looked up and stared at Sairaeth with huge darkened blue eyes, her face pale.

"I feel like an elfling Sairaeth, I want my Atto and Emmë," Gaelanor admitted as she sniffed. Sairaeth hugged her tightly.

"Let's go for a walk Gaelanor and you can tell me what is bothering you," Sairaeth said quietly. Gaelanor agreed. They walked together for a time under the stars, before Gaelanor began to tell her tale haltingly to her friend. At the end she broke down and cried and barely managed to tell of her last defense for a child and how it was Curufin who struck her down. Gaelanor then spoke about her bitterness towards Curufin and Fëanor and then of Mornamath's promise. They parted ways before dawn and Gaelanor went on watch for her allotted time. She met with Mornamath that night and expressed her wish to travel to Doriath.

"I feel in my heart that we may not meet again," Mornamath admitted.

"Then I pray we shall meet again in Valinor, though...if you ever manage to get to Valinor before I do, tell Olwë that Laurëalir lives," Gaelanor asked.

"I shall do so, but the Noldor are under a ban," Mornamath said.

"I know, but all must come to an end Mornamath, so new beginnings can become, a wave of the ocean crashes and another follows," Gaelanor said.

"That may be, but I pray you find peace and forgiveness in your heart towards the Noldor."

"I hope so as well Mornamath. Sairaeth, I wish you all the best." Gaelanor hugged both of them and waved goodbye. It was thus that twelve years later since arriving to the Pass of Algon that Gaelanor left for Doriath.

**Notes \\**

1 – Atto – father \ Emmë – mother

2 – The Teleri elves who make it to Valinor are called Falamari. It's weird.

3 – I have used parts of the Silmarillion.

4 – I have jacked an idea from "House of the Golden Flower," in which Glorfindel arrives back to Middle-Earth but he has no memories, but a constantly unconscious impact of knowledge and skills. Though when his memories come back, his skills and reflexes go from being talented to a master genius.

Now remember, what I have been saying, Gaelanor is on a journey to become a force to be rivaled with. Glorfindel does not gain the power equal to that of a maia until after his death. This does not mean that Gaelanor is going to over power Glorfindel now, not at all. So keep that in mind as I write this.


	14. Author's Note (been busy with life)

_I will remove this once the next chapter is up.  
_

Sorry if I am taking so long. It's been Christmas, my birthday, trying to get my room and house cleaned up and stuff. My boyfriend is moving in with me next week. I am seeing Wicked tomorrow as well. I should have the next chapter up this coming weekend or by the end of next week the latest.

I've been working it and re-working it, trying to get it the way I wanted it. It's going to be really really long though. So hopefully it makes up for the wait :)

I've been thinking about writing a piece, where it's AU, where Gaelanor grows up with Glorfindel in Valinor. Make it a very fluffy romance, where Gaelanor follows Glorfindel to Gondolin maybe (or she dies and gets reborn in Gondolin, or maybe during the Second Age). Or maybe I shall rework it. Let me know what you think.

Trying to stick with as much as I can with canon facts is annoying.

**_Preview_**:

"You seemed to have managed well," Melian said.

"I guess so, but I feel torn at times," Gaelanor let on.

"You seem to be struggling with acceptance," Melian said perceiving what emotions were in Gaelanor's heart.

"I...yes. Yes it is. This is very complicated," Gaelanor sighed.

"Would you explain to me what is so complicated?"

"I...," Gaelanor started then stopped. She began to think hard about her emotions that pounded.

Gaelanor started again, "I had a second childhood, it was blessed for the most part, but there it seems to arise the conflict in my heart. For there is Laurëalir and then there is the second childhood as Ashlinn. There is nothing to link the two."

"Do you not have the same desires? Hopes? Dreams? Do your hearts not beat the same with love towards your family?" Melian asked. Gaelanor paused and looked thoughtful, thinking hard before answering.


End file.
